


welcome to the twilight zone

by chilibambam



Category: GOT7
Genre: (blood and injury will come in the other chapters), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Mentions of the 97 Line, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Vampire Im Jaebum | JB, basically jjp fall in love and jb is a vampire, serving you bottom jb one fic at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibambam/pseuds/chilibambam
Summary: Jackson sighs again, squeezing Jinyoung a little closer. “It’s not that simple. I don’t like monsters.”Jinyoung takes a sharp breath, beginning to get annoyed. Being afraid of the dark isn’t out of the ordinary but… “Sseun, you’re twenty-five,” he deadpans, pulling away from him to meet his eyes with a frown. “Monsters aren’t real.You’re more likely to get stabbed than to die from a vampire, or something.”
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 56
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, nice to meet you!  
> thank you for giving this fic a chance <3 i love it a lot and i hope you will too!  
> if there are any specific warnings, i will let you all know before the chapter starts so please don't worry! i'll do my best to make this as enjoyable as possible  
> thank you again!

When is the most appropriate age to not be afraid of the dark anymore?

A fear is a fear. It’s difficult to simply  _ get over it _ , as people tend to think. Jinyoung likes to keep himself open minded, likes to listen when people tell him their fears. And for the most part, he is. His sisters both are afraid of heights and he’s held their hands on rollercoasters for as long as he can remember because he makes them feel safe.

But his best friend being afraid of the dark at the age of twenty five seems a little…  _ childish _ , if Jinyoung is being blunt. 

Jackson, for the most part, is a sweetheart. He’s adorable, almost to the point where you want to squish him so hard he squeals. Jinyoung loves him more than anything in this world even when Jackson can be one of the worst people he knows. He doesn’t know when to shut his mouth, he’s loud and obnoxious and loves dogs more than he likes people.

But Jinyoung just can’t seem to get away from him. Sure, Jackson can be annoying but he’s supportive and loving. He’s more of a brother than a best friend at this point. And yet, this time Jinyoung really cannot fathom how Jackson’s brain works.

“So you’ll pat any dog, no matter what size,” Jinyoung starts, meeting Jackson’s eyes seriously, “but you’re afraid of the dark?”

Jackson squirms, hiding himself in his scarf. “It’s… It’s hard to explain. You know how kids are afraid of clowns?”

“Clowns are scary,” Jinyoung deadpans, not understanding the comparison.

Jackson sighs, averting his eyes. He’s rarely bothered by questions but he’s nervous, something that doesn’t bode well for him at all. Jinyoung feels slightly guilty but he needs answers. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just scared. I don’t know what’s in the dark. It’s not really monsters anymore, it’s like… Well, what if I get robbed?”

“With your security system?” Jinyoung blanks, more confused than before. “Jackson, I… get it? But it seems irrational.”

“Everything seems irrational to you,” Jackson mutters, pouting. Jinyoung can’t help but coo at him, grabbing his cheeks and babying him because he knows it’s what Jackson wants. He throws his legs over Jinyoung’s lap and cuddles himself into his chest, Jinyoung happy to hold him for the time being. They’re affectionate with each other so long as it’s in private but that’s Jinyoung’s rule and Jackson never listens to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung is only afraid of one thing and that’s being forced to listen to pop music for the rest of his life. That in itself makes him shiver because what the hell, who would willing do that to themselves? Well, Jackson might, so he can’t be too judgemental. 

“Get a better security system,” Jinyoung mumbles into Jackson’s hair, rubbing his back lightly. “If you’re really that scared, make yourself feel safer.”

Jackson sighs again, squeezing Jinyoung a little closer. “It’s not that simple. I don’t like monsters.”

Jinyoung takes a sharp breath, beginning to get annoyed. Being afraid of the dark isn’t out of the ordinary but… “Sseun, you’re twenty-five,” he deadpans, pulling away from him to meet his eyes with a frown. “Monsters aren’t real. You’re more likely to get stabbed than to die from a vampire, or something.”

Jackson makes an awkward face. He doesn’t answer, just hides his face back into Jinyoung’s neck and doesn’t let go. Jinyoung originally came over for dinner and a few drinks but it seems like he’ll be staying over tonight. He now understands why Jackson has been looking for a roommate and why he asked Jinyoung to move in. He politely declined, liking to live alone since he values privacy but he feels a slight piece of guilt after seeing how Jackson reacts to the night time hours.

“I’ll sleep over,” Jinyoung promises. Jackson doesn’t reply aside from a hum. They sleep on the couch since neither of them want to move anytime soon. It’s going to be a pain for Jackson’s back in the morning but they can make it work. They always do.

  
  


***

  
  


Jinyoung likes his hobbies. He keeps them to himself, sometimes he writes book reviews online for his favourite reads for other people that might be interested. He taught himself English and attended night classes to better his studies, just because he likes his hobbies.

Reading is fun, since he gets to immersed himself in a fantasy of a world he could never survive in. Every story is different and Jinyoung can spend hours with a good book and nice cup of tea, alone and submerged within his own imagination.

Jackson’s hobbies are very different to his. He’s social, he likes to go out and meet new people. He’s always got a new friend to introduce to Jinyoung, someone he met in a cafe or a bar. There’s no one Jackson won’t talk to and it’s impressive at times, the way he can just talk for hours about nothing and keep people entertained. He’s done it to Jinyoung multiple times without him noticing that they’ve been speaking about almost nothing for two hours straight.

Normally, the two of them get along just fine. Jinyoung has his own hobbies, and Jackson has his. They sometimes collide when Jinyoung is feeling up for a few bars for a little bit of fun with Jackson’s random friends that he won’t remember the names of by the end of the night. Jackson’s friends are nice enough and there’s been a few times that Jinyoung has selfishly had a night to himself with someone else’s company. Jackson doesn’t mind, so long as it’s not awkward.

But tonight, Jinyoung really isn’t interested in going out. Jackson has been trying to convince him for the past hour but it’s not going so well. 

“Just go by yourself,” Jinyoung says as he dog ears the top of his page, placing it on the coffee table since he’s clearly not going to get any reading done any time soon. “Why do you want me to come? I hate those kinds of places.”

It’s a new club that’s come up, probably filled with drunk and horny college students that will whisper wetly in Jinyoung’s ear and tell him how sexy he is. It’s not something he thought he’d have to experience tonight so he wants to avoid it if he can. But Jackson keeps asking and won’t let it go and it’s starting to grate on Jinyoung’s resolve.

“Please?” Jackson whines, leaning over the kitchen bench behind Jinyoung. “I really want to go, and my friends will be there!”

“Which ones?” Jinyoung questions, frowning at him.

“Jooheon!” Jackson smiles at just the thought of his friend and Jinyoung sighs because yeah, Jooheon is a sweetheart and he can’t blame the reaction. “And Changkyun. They might bring Hyungwon?”

Jinyoung closes his eyes. That’s tempting, but not tempting enough. The trio of those are hilarious together and Jinyoung is starting to consider the idea of going out tonight but it’s still not enough.

“I’ll be sober and I’ll drive you home,” Jackson says quickly.

Jinyoung blinks, thinks for a moment before meeting Jackson’s eyes. He nods once, happy with the agreement and Jackson grins at him. The argument is settled as easily as that; Jinyoung doesn’t mind playing sober for a night but if it’s taken this long to convince him to have a night out on the town, then he doesn’t want to sit around a bunch of drunk people and not be slightly intoxicated himself. He’s not a big alcohol drinker anymore (twenty year old Jinyoung certainly was) but he doesn’t mind the buzz from a few glasses.

“It’s just Changkyun, Jooheon and maybe Hyungwon?” Jinyoung asks before Jackson can walk past him to call someone, his phone already raised to his ear. He knows what that move is, and it’s never an innocent one. Jackson is calling more of his ‘friends’.

His best friend looks at him for a second before he smiles cutely, pressing his lips together. Classic Jackson move to get Jinyoung on his side. “Yeah, it’s just them! I just need to call my father. You know, play catch up and stuff.”

“Liar,” Jinyoung scoffs, picking up his book again and flicking to his page, eyes still on his friend. “You ring your father on Sundays.”

“You don’t know me.” Jackson shuts the sliding door that links to his balcony, holding Jinyoung’s gaze for a few moments before he winks and turns his back, phone to his ear. The phone call seems to go well, judging by the way Jackson is talking animatedly and smiling ear to ear. Maybe it really is his father, based on Jackson’s reactions alone but Jinyoung isn’t buying it. Jackson is too crafty and Jinyoung is nowhere near naive enough to believe him first try.

Jackson slips back in, his phone back in his pocket and he smiles sweetly, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Jinyoung squints at him, waiting for him to say anything but he doesn’t, so Jinyoung sighs. He stands up, placing his book back on the table and decides it’s better for him to get dressed for the night than to question it.

Being friends with Jackson means he has to actually care about what he looks like when he leaves the house. He’s had to stop wearing slides when he goes to a random cafe with Jackson since his best friend has put up such a fit with his fashion choices. Now, Jinyoung wears dress pants more than he wears sweatpants but he doesn’t mind. With a turtleneck tucked into his pants with a blazer over the top, it doesn’t look half bad. Jinyoung can’t escape his beat up white converse, especially since they’re the ones he and Jackson drew all over last year for a little bit of novelty to his wardrobe.

“You look nice in black,” Jackson says when he comes out of his bedroom, smiling sweetly. “Nice shoes.”

Jinyoung shrugs, shaking his leg out to straighten his pants and nods to him. The silence agreement passes between them and Jinyoung grabs his wallet from the kitchen bench before Jackson can pull him out of his apartment.

Jinyoung doesn’t mind driving but he avoids it if he can. Jackson likes driving so their friendship works well in that aspect. He’s already regretting his agreement to go out but he hasn’t seen Jooheon in a while so he doesn’t entirely mind spending a few hours out of the comfort of his home.

Upon arriving at the club, Changkyun is there to greet them at the door, a cigarette in his hand. He’s a social smoker if anything but the dangerous aesthetic suits him, even if Jinyoung hates it. He has the decency to stub the stick out on the concrete wall, flicking the butt into the bin and blowing out his breath of smoke before holding his arms out for Jackson and Jinyoung to greet him.

“Jinyoung-hyung, I didn’t think you were coming,” he says with a smile, rubbing Jinyoung’s shoulder as they pull away. “Jackson-hyung said he was trying to convince you and that was the last I heard.”

“I was promised a Hyungwon-hyung,” Jinyoung answers, grinning at Changkyun’s eye roll. Jackson leads them into the club with their hands grasped in his, eventually letting Changkyun lead them to Jooheon who yells out for them. Jinyoung isn’t sure how he managed to make his voice clear over the chattering and the music but it’s helpful to locate him.

Jooheon has definitely dressed for the night, in shiny leather pants with chains on his hips. He’s wearing a harness too, his makeup dark and pretty over his eyes and-

“Are you wearing contacts?” Jinyoung asks him, peering into his amber eyes. They almost look real and when the light catches them, his eyes are a dirty dark yellow, almost like street lights reflecting on wet pavement.

“Yeah,” Jooheon smiles and oh, why does he have fangs too? He’s definitely committing to his outfit so Jinyoung can’t give him shit for it, especially since Hyungwon looks more or less the same, his black hair long and shimmery in the low light. His eyes are red, and Jinyoung can’t see his teeth but it wouldn’t be farfetched to assume he has a matching pair on. His outfit is in a similar fashion to Jooheon, a deep red button up with a black blazer over the top and he smiles cutely at Jinyoung, reaching out to hug him.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” he says, his eyes alluring when he meets Jinyoung’s gaze. His voice is soft and maybe it’s the atmosphere, but Jinyoung really thinks he’s infatuating. He almost doesn’t want to look away from him, but that’s a little weird. Jackson greets them all before asking what drinks they want, disappearing into the void of people dancing and chattering.

“Sseun convinced you?” Jooheon asks, peering between them. Jinyoung nods, breaking away from Hyungwon’s heavy gaze. Maybe he just hasn’t seen Hyungwon in a really long time.

“Yeah, he said he’d stay sober to drive me home.”

“Oh, yeah, hyung never drinks on the job,” Changkyun adds, leaning against one of the standing tables. His eyes are normal but they always glint with mischief so Jinyoung wouldn’t be surprised if they started glowing green or something. 

But Jinyoung doesn’t understand that reference. What job does Jackson have here? He’s a personal assistant for a random CEO that Jinyoung never bothered to learn the name of but he’s half convinced it’s dangerous, considering that Jackson never tells him any details of his jobs. He mostly works at night so Jinyoung has stopped asking, even if it sounds really shady.

“What job?” he asks, frowning at Changkyun.

The younger stares at him for a moment, his brows furrowing. Hyungwon rolls his eyes, flicking Changkyun in the cheek, making him yelp. He looks back at Jinyoung and sticks his tongue into his cheek, sighing. 

“Jackson knows a lot of people,” Hyungwon says simply, something all of them already knew. “That’s all. He keeps in touch with a lot of people, so it feels like he works here considering that he knows the owners and the regulars.”

Jooheon nods along, his eyes elsewhere, scanning the club. “This is a newish club, but it’s already Jackson’s. He knows all the bartenders, too. Some of the bouncers are our friends anyways, so it’s nice to feel safe here.”

Jinyoung doesn’t really understand how Jackson makes friends that easily but whatever. He accepts it for now, since Jackson is back and it feels weird to talk about him when he’s right in front of them. The drinks are laid out and Jinyoung grabs his mijito, already feeling like he needs a drink or three.

They stick to each other for a while until Jooheon spots someone he wants to dance with, pulling Changkyun to the floor with him, grinning wide. They look good together, Jinyoung notices and Hyungwon touches his shoulder, squeezing it twice before he too disappears. Jinyoung watches him for a few moments before he vanishes into the hoard of people. Jackson stays around, milling between people but he says close to Jinyoung, where he can see him, even if he’s chatting to people Jinyoung has never seen before.

_ Should I just dance? _ he wonders, watching the dance floor for a few moments, thinking of what to do. He wants another drink and Jackson seems to understand his look, going to get him another in record time. 

“Go have fun,” Jackson says right in his ear and now that Jinyoung is three drinks in, he just might. He finishes his drink and hangs outside of the dance floor before Hyungwon reappears suddenly, taking his wrist and pulling him in. Jooheon shows up and stays close to him, his hands light on Jinyoung’s hips. Changkyun is somewhere unknown but neither Hyungwon or Jooheon seem to mind. But eventually, Hyungwon is the one that pulls Jinyoung back out, saying that he wants another drink and Jinyoung decides to go with him, not opposed to a fourth if Hyungwon is paying.

“Mijito?” Hyungwon asks and Jinyoung smiles at him, nodding.

It’s cramped at the bar and someone shoves their way between Jinyoung and Hyungwon, separating them and Jinyoung feels someone against his back, a breath in his ear and it makes him shiver. He’s almost scared to turn around, to look at the person but he doesn’t feel unsafe, even though he should.

“My apologies,” the man says and Jinyoung looks up at him, his voice deep and it makes Jinyoung smile. “It’s that time of night, I’m afraid. People tend to get shovy.”

“I don’t mind,” Jinyoung answers and the man doesn’t pull away. Mostly because he has no room to, but the hand on Jinyoung’s hip says otherwise. “But my friend is getting me a drink.”

The man looks at where Jinyoung points and he smiles, his teeth similar to Jooheon’s which throws him off. Did Jinyoung miss the vampire memo for tonight or is that just the theme of the club? 

“Oh, Hyungwon?” the man comments, glancing between them. Hyungwon looks up and Jinyoung has no idea how the hell he heard the man’s voice over all the yelling and the music. “I’ll buy it. My name is Jaebeom, by the way. I know Hyungwon quite well.”

Jinyoung shrugs, not bothering to question Hyungwon’s friendship circle. Hyungwon nods to them, shooting them a simple smile and Jinyoung slips away from the bar with Jaebeom, over to the other side of the club, against a wall for a little bit of privacy. Jinyoung peers at him, sees the man’s eyes are red like Hyungwon’s. Curious, Jinyoung blurts out, “Did I miss the theme?”

Jaebeom frowns at him, still smiling. Jinyoung is fucked; He’s cute even when confused. “What do you mean?”

“The vampire cosplay.”

“Oh.” Jaebeom snorts and Jinyoung is annoyed because he’s really attractive. Hyungwon is pretty for a man, sure, but Jaebeom? He's  _ sexy _ and Jinyoung isn’t sure if he should fall for it, if it’s even  _ safe _ to fall for it.

“Well, some people like that,” he answers, looking away. His earrings shift when he turns his head and there’s padlocks in his ears. They intrigue Jinyoung so much that he touches them without thinking but Jaebeom just looks at him, giving him a smile. “Alternative.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Jinyoung laughs, smoothing his hand through Jaebeom’s long hair at the back of his neck, his mullet silky and smooth between his fingers. Jaebeom raises his wide shoulders at the touch, closing his eyes and Jinyoung smiles.

“You don’t look half bad for the ‘theme’.” Jaebeom gestures to his outfit, tugging a little at Jinyoung’s turtleneck. “Maybe a few more accessories and you’d fit in perfectly.”

Jinyoung shrugs, pulling his hand away from Jaebeom’s hair. “No fangs or contacts, though. I hate contacts, they make my eyes itch.”

“Ah, same as Jackson then.”

“You know Jackson?” Jinyoung questions, frowning at him.

Jaebeom nods and leans against the wall comfortably. Jinyoung only now notices that he has a glass of whiskey in his hand. “Who doesn’t? Have you not seen him talking to everyone tonight?”

Jinyoung has but he figured that Jackson knowing everyone was a little bit of an exaggeration. “He’s too social, it’s almost scary.” 

Jaebeom presses closer to him, facing him when Jinyoung leans against the wall, too. His eyes are pretty even if they are red but they are more of a burgundy, pretty with Jaebeom’s features. He’s attractive, that much is obvious and he’s Jinyoung’s type, handsome and confident. Normally, Jinyoung doesn’t like piercings but Jaebeom suits them well, even the one in his nose. His hairstyle is something Jinyoung wouldn’t normally like but he looks pretty with the mullet, to say the least.

“But you came with him, didn’t you?” Jaebeom asks softly, smiling at him. “Aren’t you his friend?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung answers, pursing his lips. “He’s my best friend, so yeah, you’re right.”

“You’ve not told me your name yet.”

He feels his ears heat up and he stands up straight, apologising quickly. “Jinyoung. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jaebeom takes his hand and even his skin is smooth. Jinyoung is almost annoyed by it once again but what’s worse is that he can’t stop himself from being attracted to him, even with the stupid vampire get up Jaebeom seems to be into. It’s somehow sexy, but maybe that’s just because Hyungwon and Jooheon have made him think it’s sexy. Anything of Jaebeom seems like it would be sexy, or nothing at all, now that he’s here already. 

_ Okay, keep it to yourself, _ Jinyoung thinks, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at himself. But Jaebeom is watching him curiously, his glass of whiskey resting against his leg. His arm is relaxed, easy and open and Jinyoung decides to say fuck it because he’s never good at hiding how he feels. He sets his mijito on the standing table near him, which is quickly being occupied by others and looks back at Jaebeom.

“I think you’re really attractive,” he says and Jaebeom raises his eyebrows, surprised at the comment. Jinyoung doesn’t take it back (he’s only flushing from the drinks), lifting his chin to meet Jaebeom’s eyes.

Jaebeom blinks at him in surprise, tilting his head. “I think you are quite beautiful, too,” he answers slowly, his eyes bright and they seem to glow, pretty and beautiful. Jinyoung really wants to kiss him, wonders how it will feel and he tells Jaebeom so. The man blinks at him again, his cheeks flushing prettily. He too puts his whiskey on the same table, licking his lips as he leans back against the wall again.

“Can I?” Jinyoung asks because he’s a gentleman and Jaebeom averts his gaze shyly, nodding minutely. Jinyoung smiles softly and stands up a little straighter, tipping Jaebeom’s chin up, his hand on his hip. Jaebeom relaxes into his hold, nudging his nose against Jinyoung’s and oh, that’s sweet. Jinyoung likes that.

And he’s glad to find that he was right about kissing Jaebeom. His lips are soft against Jinyoung’s, as he holds the other’s hips close to him, while Jaebeom threads his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair for something to hold onto. Jinyoung likes how easy it is to swipe his tongue into Jaebeom’s mouth, how easy it is to make the other hum against him, his skin heating up. He tastes like smokey whiskey and Jinyoung wants to be addicted to it.

Jaebeom lets him lead for now, tangling his hands in Jinyoung’s hair. He doesn’t pull or tug on it, at least not hard and Jinyoung smiles when Jaebeom shivers in his grasp, breathing heavily against Jinyoung’s lips. They part for a second and Jinyoung watches Jaebeom curiously, mesmerized by the man in his arms. Jaebeom doesn't open his eyes but he manages to make himself small in Jinyoung’s hold, his shoulders hunched up. He smoothes his hands over Jinyoung’s shoulders, touching wherever he can and he licks his lips, finally glancing up to meet Jinyoung’s eyes.

“You’re pretty,” Jinyoung blurts and Jaebeom huffs a laugh, cupping his face and kissing him again. There’s a little more force in his kiss, Jinyoung’s hands tight around his lower back to keep him there but it’s not as if Jaebeom needs the encouragement. It’s natural when Jaebeom breaks away to press kisses into Jinyoung’s jaw and he lets him, lifting a hand to grip Jaebeom’s mullet in his hand.

Normally, Jinyoung hates this kind of thing. People making out in public, even in clubs, Jinyoung hates it. Jackson has done it once and Jinyoung has never let him live it down, even if the guy was really cute. But Jaebeom kissing him, nibbling at his jaw and sucking a mark into his neck, he can’t stop him. It’s too much and yet not enough at the same time and he tugs on Jaebeom’s hair to pull him back up, meeting his eyes fiercely. Jaebeom looks drunk but he’s far from it, smirking when Jinyoung presses their foreheads together, holding a finger to Jaebeom’s lips.

The other goes to lick his finger and Jinyoung pulls it away in warning. Jaebeom’s eyes light up. “Later,” he whispers, tapping his lip once and Jaebeom nods, his eyes wide and innocent. “Not here. Where?”

“Mine,” Jaebeom answers quickly, dodging Jinyoung’s finger and kissing him once, twice, just a peck. Jinyoung smiles at him, letting him have it for now and Jaebeom takes his wrist, pulling him through the club. Jinyoung doesn’t question it, lets himself be pulled along. Once they're out Jaebeom hails a cab very easily, pulling Jinyoung in with even more grace. He tells the driver where to go and they don’t ask questions at all, speeding away from the curb. 

If Jinyoung is correct in his navigation, Jaebeom doesn’t live that far away but he doesn’t have much time to think about it when Jaebeom tucks his face into his neck and licks up to his ear, biting along his jaw softly. Jinyoung smoothes a hand over his thigh, squeezing lightly and Jaebeom practically purrs in his ear, grabbing at his hand and tangling their fingers together.

“Soon,” Jinyoung breathes, pulling away to meet his eyes. He presses a kiss to Jaebeom’s lips to keep him sated for now. It doesn’t work in the slightest, not when Jaebeom whines softly and goes back to nipping Jinyoung’s neck red, just to pull back to grin at the light marks he’s made.

“Can’t you wait?” Jinyoung hisses as Jaebeom basically drags him out of the cab, through the lobby and into the elevator. He doesn’t even glance at the people that come out of the elevator, crowding Jinyoung into the corner. Jaebeom shakes his head, shameless as he grins at Jinyoung, his eyes sparkling in the yellow light of the elevator.

“Come on,” he whispers and Jinyoung rolls his eyes, giggling as he kisses Jaebeom, pulling him in with an arm around his neck.

It feels a little taboo to be so fiercely all over each other when they only know each other’s names but that’s what makes it all the more thrilling. They barely know each other, only through association from mutual friends. They had never met before this night, never even seen each other before a few hours ago. But that’s what makes it all the more intriguing, all the more satisfying to hear Jaebeom moan against his mouth when Jinyoung fits his leg between his.

They should talk. Jinyoung wants to, preferably soon but he can wait until after they’ve done whatever it is they’re planning to. He thinks he has the same thoughts as Jaebeom, judging from the way the other man grins against his lips. The elevator dings and Jaebeom pulls Jinyoung by both of his hands. He’s giddy and Jinyoung is a little in love with the way he smiles, even with the fangs in his mouth. His teeth are straight and white and the fangs basically gleam in his mouth but if Jinyoung’s being honest, they need to come out before they do anything else.

But for now, he doesn’t mind, not when he can tangle his hand in Jaebeom’s mullet and make him shiver as he tries to get his key into his door, cursing when it doesn’t open immediately. He ends up having to shove his shoulder into the door to open it and while Jinyoung is busy wondering if the door is broken or not, Jaebeom kicks off his boots and kisses him again, spinning Jinyoung into the wall.

They manage to get to a bedroom without much error and Jaebeom’s shirt is off already. Jinyoung crowds him into the bed and straddles his lap, just to kiss him for now. They’ve got all night and Jinyoung doesn’t mind being on top like this, even if it feels a little submissive. Jaebeom smiles up at him and Jinyoung would love to keep this going but the fangs really aren’t going to do it for him.

“Okay, take those out,” Jinyoung says, clenching his teeth together to tell Jaebeom what he means. He blinks at him for a second before his lips part again and he looks down at Jinyoung’s hands before licking his lips.

“They…” He clears his throat for a second before his cheeks flush a little, embarrassed. “Uh, they don’t… come out. They’re-”

“Are they your real teeth?” Jinyoung blurts, smoothing his thumbs over Jaebeom’s cheekbones. He’s not annoyed, he just wants to know how committed Jaebeom really is to this… vampire thing. Vampires are hot, sure, but they’re not real.

“Yes,” Jaebeom answers in a whisper. “They’re real. They…” He frowns for a moment before something clicks and his face clears, genuine surprise crossing his features. “You don’t know.”

Jinyoung furrows his brows, running his hands past Jaebeom’s hair, resting them on his shoulders comfortably. He’s really not in the mood for pranks. “I don’t know what?” 

Jaebeom settles his hands around Jinyoung’s waist and takes a breath, clearing his throat again. He raises his eyebrows at him and Jinyoung prompts him with a second eyebrow raise, making Jaebeom stutter awkwardly.

“Well, I thought Jackson would have told you since he… took you to the club.” Jaebeom looks awkward so Jinyoung sits down properly on his lap, his hand back in his mullet to smooth it through his fingers. Jaebeom shifts so that Jinyoung is more comfortable, which he thanks him quietly for.

“It’s- Okay so the vampire thing is just…” He throws his head back and groans before he fixes his eyes back on Jinyoung, intense and unmoving. “It is real. I can show you, if you’d like. It’s-”

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung sighs, not buying it. “I don’t care if you think it’s real or not but it’s not something I’m into-”

“Touch them,” Jaebeom interrupts, red eyes fixed on Jinyoung. “Touch them, just with your finger.” He takes Jinyoung’s hand easily, extending his pointer finger and opens his mouth, letting Jinyoung touch when he’s ready.

Jinyoung isn’t completely unsettled but it is a little weird. And yet, he still touches, smoothes his finger underneath the fang and- “Fucking- Shit,” he spits, pulling his finger away quickly at the sharp pain and oh, that’s blood. “Jesus, what the fuck is in your-”

Jaebeom doesn’t let him finish, instead wrapping his lips around the tip of his finger, sucking on it lightly. Jinyoung lets him, completely fixated for the moment and when he lets it go, Jinyoung’s cut is… healed. Completely. There’s not even a sliver of a scar. It’s completely gone.

“You…” Jinyoung meets Jaebeom’s gaze again, his eyes wide. Jaebeom’s eyes suddenly make a lot more sense but he’s not scary, not in the slightest. He’s too soft to be scary and Jinyoung runs his fingers through his hair, trying to ground himself for a moment.

“We can stop if you want to,” Jaebeom whispers but Jinyoung shakes his head, managing a smile at him. “I understand if you don’t believe me. I wouldn’t, even if I was being told but-”

“Your eyes are real too,” Jinyoung comments, smoothing his thumb underneath his eye. “Like, they’re not contacts. They’re… They really glow.”

“Born vampires eyes do.” Jaebeom sniffs, snuggling his face into Jinyoung’s hand. “Turned ones have amber eyes, usually. I don’t like to change mine. It takes too much of my energy.”

Jinyoung takes a sharp breath, trying to process it for a minute. But the more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense. And that means that Hyungwon and Jooheon are… vampires. They’re vampires and… Jinyoung didn’t know at all. Because up until five minutes ago, vampires weren’t fucking  _ real _ .

He starts to laugh, chuckling at first and Jaebeom licks his lips again, nervous but when Jinyoung covers his mouth with his hand, he starts to laugh too. It’s stupid, the position they’re in, the fact that Jaebeom doesn’t even have a fucking shirt on so Jinyoung laughs stupidly, his face screwing up and Jaebeom takes his hand away from his mouth, smiling sweetly at him. 

His eyes should be scary but when they gleam, a bright shift to them, Jinyoung straightens his back and smiles back, his hands back in Jaebeom’s hair. They keep smiling at each other and Jinyoung decides to kiss him softly, trying to get things back to normal and it works for a little while. Jinyoung still thinks he’s sexy and Jaebeom still kisses him like he’s a dying man which would do anything for someone’s ego.

“Lie down,” Jinyoung says against Jaebeom’s lips. “Come on, trust me.”

Jaebeom’s eyes widen and he blinks at Jinyoung as he sinks into the bed, peering up at him. “Wait, you still want to…?” 

“Have sex with you?” Jinyoung grins at him, feeling giddy again. “Yeah, I still want to. Do you not want to?”

“No, no, God.” Jaebeom pulls Jinyoung on top of him. He grunts at the impact but follows, holding himself above Jaebeom, grinning down at him. “Yes, I still want to, Jinyoung. Just… Don’t you want to talk about this? At all?”

“Later,” Jinyoung replies quietly. “I’m fine, I promise. It’s okay, it’s not weird.”

“It’s a little weird,” Jaebeom offers, giving him an awkward smile. “I’m not- I’m not like you.”

“I don’t care,” Jinyoung whispers, shaking his head. “Now shut up and let me fuck you.”

Jaebeom raises his eyebrows and nods, his eyes wide but he laughs when Jinyoung kisses him, his body warming up against Jinyoung’s, even through the turtleneck he still has on. Jaebeom fists it in his hands, and pulls it up, up, over Jinyoung’s shoulders and he only separates from Jaebeom to drop it on the floor. It’s a little rushed but it’s fun, especially when Jaebeom keeps laughing while Jinyoung pulls his pants off because his jeans are a little bit  _ too _ skinny and he has to wrestle with them.

“Why tight pants?” Jinyoung mutters, undoing his own belt and shucking his pants, joining Jaebeom back on the bed to kiss him again. It slows down between them because Jaebeom is a really good kisser and Jinyoung doesn’t mind the pace, as long as he gets to stay in this moment. That, and he just asked a question.

“I have to show  _ something  _ off," Jaebeom mumbles against his lips and Jinyoung feels the threat of his fangs there, soaking up his intrigue. “Not all of us can have what you have.”

“So, you checked me out.”

“I wasn’t the only one.”

“But you’re the one with me now.”

Jaebeom opens his eyes, half lidded and beautiful. His lips are kiss swollen and Jinyoung feels a wave of pride that it was him that did that to him. A creature of the night is underneath him, flirting with him and making him shiver and yet Jinyoung is the one in control, lacing their fingers together and pressing Jaebeom further into the bed, their chests together.

“I suppose I’m very lucky,” Jaebeom replies, smug but it doesn’t last very long when Jinyoung grinds down for friction.  _ He’s pretty when he moans _ , Jinyoung thinks as Jaebeom throws his head back in a breathless pant. The position gives him a perfect chance to mark up Jaebeom’s throat and he does so, letting go of one of his hands when the other struggles to grasp onto Jinyoung’s hair.

“That’s ironic,” Jinyoung whispers against his skin, right against what would be Jaebeom’s pulse, if he had one. “You like biting.”

“It loses its novelty,” Jaebeom hisses, clenching his fingers in Jinyoung’s hair. “When you have to… do it, to survive. It’s- fuck, Jinyoung.”

“Stops being sexy after a while,” Jinyoung finishes for him, soothing the mark he just made with his tongue. Jaebeom shivers as he takes a deep breath and it’s sweet, the way he flushes down to his chest. Jinyoung likes it, but he can do better.

Jinyoung tends to give a lot of attention to his partners when he’s intimate and that is no exception to Jaebeom. They don’t know each other, so it’s better that they start now and Jinyoung is pleased to find that Jaebeom is  _ very _ sensitive. Just blowing on his chest lightly makes him mewl and Jinyoung smiles innocently when Jaebeom whines for him to do something, rather than just tease him.

“You’re very easy,” Jinyoung comments as he kisses down his sternum, glancing up at him through his lashes. “So beautiful, too. You’re supposed to be so scary and intimidating and yet, here you are underneath me.”

Jaebeom chokes out a grasp when Jinyoung tugs on his nipple, his eyes opening wide. He arches his back and Jinyoung rises up, licks and swirls his tongue around his nipple and smiles when Jaebeom keens at the feeling. He nips at his chest just to see the colour rise up from his perfect skin.

“This is all you want, mm?” Jinyoung draws circles over his other nipple as he looks up at Jaebeom, smiling when his breaths come out short and sharp. He’s coming apart and it’s beautiful to see, considering he healed Jinyoung in a blink of an eye fifteen minutes ago. 

“I want you,” Jaebeom hisses, squirming under Jinyoung’s touch. “Please, I just- Jinyoung… Please touch me.”

“I am,” Jinyoung defends, laying himself against Jaebeom’s chest and meeting his eyes. “What do you want, Jaebeom? Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

Jaebeom sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before he meets Jinyoung’s again, focused. “I want you to touch me. I want you to fuck me and…” He looks away, suddenly shy and Jinyoung taps his cheek, running his knuckles across his cheekbone soothingly. “I just want you. I want you to make me beg for it.”

“I can do that,” Jinyoung whispers, kissing him once, twice, before resuming his descent down Jaebeom’s chest. He gives all the attention he can to his nipples, wetting and blowing on them to make Jaebeom shiver and come apart. He whines and squirms but when Jinyoung tells him not to move, he doesn’t, trying his hardest to obey.

“You like it when I talk to you?” Jinyoung asks softly, scraping his teeth across Jaebeom’s stomach. There’s no answer for a second, so Jinyoung finally cups Jaebeom’s cock in his hand, through the fabric of his boxers. “Answer me, Jaebeomie.”

“Yeah,” he breathes, hissing when Jinyoung slips his hand inside his boxers. “I like it when you talk. I like your voice.”

Jinyoung smiles, pleased with the answer. Jaebeom is good at listening and he keeps his hands by his side, his fingers twitching occasionally. He raises his hand at one point and Jinyoung watches it, hoping he won’t cover his mouth with it and he doesn’t, just clutches thin air and Jinyoung holds his hand, smiling when Jaebeom sighs heavily.

“Can I suck you off?” Jinyoung asks and Jaebeom struggles up onto his elbows, sitting himself against the pillows. Jinyoung follows him, surging up just to meet his eyes comfortably.

“Yes, I- I’d like that.” Jaebeom’s voice sounds wrecked already and he’s flushed from the tops of his cheeks to the middle of his chest and Jinyoung  _ loves _ it. “Jinyoung, I want you, just-”

“I will, baby,” Jinyoung answers and Jaebeom groans at that, his thighs twitching. Well, that was a good response. “Up for me.”

Jaebeom does as he’s told and when his boxers are off, Jinyoung grips his length and smirks at the choked moan he lets out. He twists his wrist, even if it’s dry and wraps his lips around the head, suckling just for a little bit of moisture and Jaebeom moans, loud and unhidden. It doesn’t take long before Jaebeom’s thighs are quaking and Jinyoung grips them when they threaten to close around his head. He’ll leave him something to remember on them a little later, if he has time.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom pants after a while, when Jinyoung has swallowed him down as much as he can, hallowing his cheeks out. It’s a lot of attention and Jaebeom’s sounds have been music to his ears but his hair is being tugged and he pops off with a wet sound, looking up at Jaebeom.

“I don’t want to… I want you inside, when I…”

Jinyoung squeezes his hand, putting him at ease. “Okay, sweetheart. Lube? Condom?”

It’s so not sexy and Jaebeom laughs, fumbling around in his bedside table for a second before he grabs the lube and holds it up. Jinyoung moves to take it but Jaebeom snatches it back, holding it in his hands. It shouldn’t be cute - he’s holding a bottle of lube but it is, his hair messy and spread out against the pillow, his eyes glowing in the lowlight of the bedroom.

“I can do it,” he says shyly, pulling his legs in so he can properly sit up. Jinyoung sits up with him, letting Jaebeom straddle him for the time being. Looking up at him is even more infigerating, watching his expressions shift and change as he flicks open the cap and squeezes lube onto his fingers. He warms it up quickly and shifts a little in Jinyoung’s lap, spreading his legs as wide as he can.

“Come on, eyes on me,” Jinyoung says, his hands smoothing up Jaebeom’s hips, up and down his thighs. He smiles when Jaebeom does, when his teeth bite down on his lower lip and oh, the fangs are very real. One slips out of Jaebeom’s mouth and hooks on his lower lip. It could draw blood and for a second, Jinyoung thinks it might but Jaebeom’s jaw drops open and he shivers, letting out a quiet moan. 

Jinyoung licks up his neck again, gripping his hips as he smirks at him. Jaebeom pants heavily, his other hand against Jinyoung’s neck, cupping the side of his face as he looks down at him. His eyes really do glow and Jinyoung kisses him, swallowing his moans as they come, smiling against the feel of Jaebeom’s fangs.

Jaebeom shifts again and bites  _ two _ against Jinyoung’s mouth, tangling their tongues again with the same intensity from before. It’s not long before he whines out a  _ three _ and Jinyoung tugs on his wrist, pulling them away from behind. He grabs the condom packet that Jaebeom left on the bed and he rips it open, quick to roll it on.

Jaebeom whines at the loss of his own hand but wipes it on the sheets, Jinyoung’s hands on his back as he lowers him down onto the bed again, keeping his legs around his waist.

“Don’t hide,” Jinyoung whispers, kissing his way down Jaebeom’s chest again. “Be loud, for me. Just for me, yeah?”

“Of course,” Jaebeom murmurs, holding his hands up by his head. Jinyoung keeps his legs around himself, running his fingers up his thighs to feel the goosebumps and he grips his length, easing himself into Jaebeom slowly, ever so slowly. He memorizes his reactions, the shift in his brow when he scowls at the feeling before he relaxes, whimpering slightly at the stretch before humming, smiling as he opens his eyes.

“Go,” Jaebeom whispers and Jinyoung pushes the last little way in, leaning on his hands on opposite sides of Jaebeom’s head. “Move, Jinyoung. Please.”

Jinyoung does, keeping his thrusts swallow at first and Jaebeom hums, his skin beautiful and pink. His hair fans out on the pillow and as Jinyoung moves, speeding up his pace, Jaebeom’s voice is like music to his ears, his moans loud and gorgeous.

“Ah, Jaebeomie,” Jinyoung hisses out, gritting his teeth because God, it feels so good. “You’re so good, so beautiful. So gorgeous like this, yeah? Tell me, baby. Say it.”

“Gorgeous,” Jaebeom mutters, closing his eyes. Jinyoung shifts for another direction and that does it because Jaebeom arcs off the bed, groaning as his hands screw up the sheets, clenched tight in his fist.

“You are,” Jinyoung breathes, speeding up once more now that he’s got the spot and it pays off, especially from the way Jaebeom whimpers and his thighs clench around Jinyoung’s waist, wrapping around him to keep him close. 

“I am,” Jaebeom answers blindly and he lifts his hand to grab Jinyoung. The strength is there and Jinyoung grunts as he’s pulled down, right into Jaebeom’s space. “Faster, come on. You won’t break me, I promise.”

Jinyoung smirks and does as he’s told. Jaebeom whimpers again and whispers pleas,  _ begging _ and Jinyoung kisses him even though it doesn’t do anything to quiet the words that spill from his mouth.

“Jinyoung, please,  _ please _ , I need-” Jaebeom cries out and Jinyoung grins at the tears that well up in his eyes when he grips his length, his teeth clenching together. Jinyoung wants to touch his fangs again but he shouldn’t, not now, but that’s okay.

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom whines, letting go to ball his fists into his eyes and he chokes when Jinyoung thrusts right against his prostate, staying there for a few seconds before doing it again,  _ again, again _ . He cries out and it’s beautiful, his tears making his eyes sparkle as he looks at Jinyoung again, his earrings shaking with every thrust. He’s unreal, something unattainable and yet he’s here, moaning Jinyoung’s name and Jinyoung has him all to himself.

“Come on, baby,” Jinyoung manages, dipping down to kiss him one last time. “Come for me, I know you can.”

“I- Fucking  _ hell _ , Jinyoung.” Jaebeom’s voice is dangerous and he chokes it out, right into Jinyoung’s knowing smirk. He gasps and he does, with Jinyoung flicking his wrist and helping him along. He clenches around Jinyoung when he does and Jinyoung grunts in return, shallowly thrusting and chasing his own release quickly. Jaebeom pants as he comes down, his eyes wide and Jinyoung avoids the mess, pulling out slowly. He hisses at the loss and Jinyoung makes it quick, tying the condom off and he’s lucky to find a waste bin in the corner, making the shot with surprising ease. It’s disgusting but he grabs his turtleneck off the floor and wipes down Jaebeom’s chest and stomach. He dumps it on the floor afterwards, dreading having to cover himself with just his blazer tomorrow but whatever.

“Shift over for me,” Jinyoung whispers and Jaebeom struggles up weakly, moving over just a little before he collapses again, smiling dumbly to himself. Jinyoung lays down next to him, sighing just to relax but it grabs Jaebeom’s attention, the other rolling over and tucking himself into Jinyoung’s neck. He’s still conscious enough to press kisses to his neck, his fangs scraping against his skin and Jinyoung shivers, giggling like a drunk idiot.

“Okay,” he breathes, holding Jaebeom’s wrist when his hand cups the side of his neck. “You- Jaebeom, can we talk?”

The vampire hums, his smile felt against his neck. “About?”

“The whole you’re a vampire thing.”

Jaebeom swallows and sits up, on top of Jinyoung’s chest. He draws patterns mindlessly into Jinyoung’s skin and meets his eyes, gazing at him openly. “Ask me anything, then.”

Jinyoung takes a deep breath and clears his throat, putting his hands behind his head in a way he hopes is casual. “Can you read minds?”

Jaebeom laughs suddenly, looking down at his fingers. “No, I cannot. It’s more… I can sense emotions, if anything. I can read… um, I think it’s body language?”

“Is that the human term?” Jinyoung asks cheekily, grinning when Jaebeom rolls his eyes. “I get it. Well, I think I get it.” He watches Jaebeom for a few moments before he blinks. “Does it hurt when you bite people?”

It’s a sudden question and Jaebeom swallows, averting his eyes for a second, back to his fingers. “It can, if I want it to. But with feeding, no. I never want it to hurt when I’m feeding from someone.”

“How often do you feed?”

“Once a month.”

“What happens if you don’t?”

“I’ll starve.” Jinyoung frowns at him, earning a laugh from the other. “I won’t, but I can’t function as effectively. It hurts, during the fourth week. It feels like my mind is buried, almost like I’m drowning.” He tilts his head at Jinyoung curiously. “I didn’t think you’d be so accepting of this. It can be a lot to swallow.”

Jinyoung thinks he should be more confused about this but he’s strangely not. Vampires being real is a foreign concept but not entirely, considering how badly Jinyoung may have wanted to fuck Edward Cullen when he was sixteen. He’s never admitted that but it’s not as if he has to, since he just fucked a vampire for real.

“Modern day Edward Cullen,” he says with a smile, but Jaebeom frowns at him, confused. “Twilight? The movie about vampires and werewolves?”

“I’m not familiar with it,” Jaebeom whispers, his brow furrowing.

“Well, you’re a lot sexier than him, so don’t worry.”

Jaebeom snorts, laying his head on Jinyoung’s chest. “That really wasn’t what I was scared about. I will have to watch it, I suppose. Do you know where I can?”

“Online,” Jinyoung answers, tangling his hand in his mullet. “With a computer. Or do you not know what the internet is?” He laughs at his own joke but Jaebeom has gone completely silent and still underneath Jinyoung’s hold. “Jaebeom…”

“I just use the telephone.”

“From the wall?”

“No, it fits in my pocket.”

“Your mobile. That’s a phone.”

Jaebeom makes an awkward sound, shrugging as best as he can. Jinyoung huffs a laugh, shaking his head but Jaebeom is surprisingly warm against him and it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s comfortable, content between them. He closes his eyes and almost falls asleep before Jaebeom clears his throat.

“I’ll fall asleep when dawn comes,” he says quietly, thumbing across Jinyoung’s cheek. “If you want to go then, I won’t wake up.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung whispers, searching his eyes for anything else but he notices nothing aside from the twin moles above his left eye and it just makes him all the more handsome. “I’ll see when I’m awake, then.”

Jaebeom smiles without teeth, his eyes creasing sweetly. “Goodnight, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung returns Jaebeom’s kiss when it’s given and smiles. That’s enough thinking for tonight.

  
  


***

Dawn comes sooner than it should and Jinyoung is awake, only because his phone is ringing non stop from his pants that are on the floor.

He struggles for a moment to get up, Jaebeom’s weight still draped over him but the other wakes up enough to let him slip away. When Jinyoung finally answers his phone, he’s unsurprised to find that it’s Jackson calling, and that he’s missed fourteen of his calls already.

“What?” Jinyoung barks into the phone, pulling it away from his ear when Jackson starts to scream into the microphone.

_ “Oh, Jinyoungie, thank God. I thought you were dead! You didn’t return my calls and I lost you last night! Where did you go? I’ve been up all night waiting for you, I thought you were gone!” _

Jinyoung feels a little guilty at that because he honestly didn’t mean to make his friend worry but being transparent… Jackson was the last thing on his mind last night. He sits down on the side of the bed slowly, still naked but that’s the least of his worries. He tries to collect a reply, something that might even begin to explain the night he’s had, when Jaebeom is behind him, whispering calmly in his ear.

“Tell him you’re with me,” he says, his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. He’s surprisingly warm despite being… dead. “Im Jaebeom. He knows me, Nyoung…” Jinyoung swallows and does as he’s told, already grimacing in advance for Jackson’s outburst but it never comes. 

_ “Jaebeom?”  _ Jackson questions before he takes a breath, sounding relieved.  _ “Jinyoung, I was really fucking scared.” _

“I know, and I’m sorry. I should have called.” Jinyoung sighs, a little peeved at himself but Jaebeom kisses his shoulder and that relaxes him for a few moments. “I’ll be home soon. We need to talk, though. Jaebeom told me some things and I need to speak with you.”

Jackson is silent for a few moments, not even a breath escaping him.  _ “Okay,” _ he says finally, flat.  _ “What did he say exactly?” _

Jinyoung glances at Jaebeom, who just nods into his shoulder. “He told me what he is.”

_ “I’m not like him-” _ Jackson is quick to say.

“I know,” Jinyoung interrupts, sighing. “Just… We’ll talk when I get home, okay? I’ll see you in a few hours.” He hangs up, laying his hand on his thigh before he sets his phone on the bedside table and lets Jaebeom roll him into the mattress. Jinyoung is on his chest this time, the roles reversed and Jaebeom falls asleep quite easily, as the dawn begins to break through his curtains.

Jinyoung closes his eyes and is grateful for the position, since it makes it easier for him to slip away once he’s awake. He didn’t know vampires slept, since the common factor is that they don’t need to, but it makes sense. Being immortal must be so exhausting; being human is enough to make Jinyoung weak.

“You’ll go?” Jaebeom whispers into his neck and Jinyoung hums, running his fingers up his spine.

“I’m sure you know where you can find me,” he answers, a smile in his voice. Jaebeom mumbles something inaudible and snuggles himself closer. Jinyoung thinks he can sleep for a little bit longer like this.

But morning does come and Jinyoung slips away from Jaebeom, surprised when he drops Jaebeom’s arm onto the bed and it deadweights onto the bed. He chuckles at him, getting dressed slowly. He tries to keep quiet but there's no chance Jaebeom will wake up so he's not too cautious.

When he's got everything, there's nothing to leave Jaebeom a note with, aside from the whiteboard on the fridge. He writes his number there, leaving his name but it's up to Jaebeom to call him. For right now, Jinyoung has a whiny best friend waiting for him that he has to interrogate.

Jackson is up in seconds from the couch when Jinyoung opens his door, launching himself into Jinyoung's arms. He apologises immediately, tucking himself onto Jinyoung's neck, clutching his blazer tightly in his arms.

"Sseun," Jinyoung breathes, patting his back. "Come on, I'm not angry with you. We do need to talk, though."

Jackson pulls away quickly, nodding frantically. “Sit, sit down.” He averts his eyes and sits back down on the couch, looking up at Jinyoung as he pats the cushion next to him. "I'll… Ask me anything and I'll answer."

Jinyoung does before trying a deep breath. He closes his eyes for a few moments, selfishly thinking of Jaebeom because how can he not? After the night he's had, he doesn't really want to have this conversation with Jackson but there's things only he can answer, things that Jaebeom probably won't tell him.

"From the start," Jinyoung prompts, opening his eyes to meet Jackson's hesitant gaze. "How long have you been doing this and how did you get into it? Actually, what the hell do you even do?"

Jackson opens his mouth and leaves it there before he closes it again. He still holds Jinyoung’s gaze but there’s fear there, a fear of rejection. “I… I make everything safe,” he confesses quietly, his voice no louder than a whisper. 

“Start with Jaebeom,” Jinyoung prompts, crossing his arms and legs. He leans back into the couch and raises his eyebrows. He’s not going to let this go, even if Jackson is his best friend. He’s let Jackson off the hook too many times to count. “How do you know him?”

Jackson tells him his story and it slowly starts to make sense. Jackson and Jaebeom met three years ago and Jinyoung had no fucking idea. Jaebeom is a vampire and has been alive for hundreds of years. Jackson met him in the same club they went to last night, because Jackson works as… a bridge between their worlds. He knows almost all the vampires that attend the club, keeping track of their ages and how frequently they need to feed so he can set them up with a human counterpart.

Jackson has been doing this for years, apparently, since he was young. It startles Jinyoung when he admits it and he blinks at him. “Wait, for how long have you done this?”

Jackson frowns, his eyes shaking. “Uh… Since I was nineteen?”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m really not in the position to lie to you,” Jackson stumbles, turning pale. “Do you not believe me? I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Jackson,” Jinyoung interrupts, holding up his hand to stop him from rambling. “You… Okay, well. I’m… I can’t process this all at once.” He sighs before he starts to laugh. The information he’s received is churning in his head but it’s not going anywhere and when he closes his eyes, all he sees is Jaebeom’s red. It should be mocking, Jinyoung almost wants it to be but it leaves him wanting more, needing more.

“Give me a bit,” Jinyoung tells his best friend, shooting him a small smile. “I’m not angry with you, but… I’m going to need a little bit, yeah?”

Jackson nods frantically, looking like a kicked puppy so Jinyoung allows him to snuggle in close to him. He has to be glad that Jackson is being open with him and everything is mostly the same as it’s always been between the two of them. Jackson is sweet and he holds Jinyoung close to him, throwing his legs over Jinyoung’s to keep him there.

“Was Jaebeom-hyung nice?” Jackson whispers, looking up at him with wide eyes but that’s not what makes freeze.

“‘Hyung’?” he echoes, and he isn’t sure why the hell that stumps him. Of course Jaebeom would be older than him, obviously he’s the hyung. “When is his birthday?” he dumbly asks, as if it makes a fucking difference. He’s a vampire, he’s more than a hundred years old for all Jinyoung knows.

“January, why?”

“No reason,” Jinyoung says bluntly. Jackson uncharacteristically doesn’t ask anymore questions and settles to just hold Jinyoung, tucking his face into his neck. “No reason at all.”

  
  


***

It takes two and a half weeks for Jinyoung to find a text from an unknown number on his phone at one in the morning. The only reason he’s awake is because Jackson got drunk and stumbled to his apartment because it was closer. He’s been in and out of sleep and Jinyoung has been taking care of him, leaving him in his bedroom with a bucket and a tall glass of water.

Jackson groans from his bedroom when Jinyoung unlocks his phone to read the message and he selfishly ignores his friend because the message is from Jaebeom. It’s not long but it’s definitely longer than half the texts he’s ever received.

  
  


_ XXX-XXX-XXX _

_ Hello, Jinyoung. I saw your phone number on my whiteboard  _

_ I’m very sorry it took me this long to message you. I was afraid that you would not be interested. _

_ Actually, that might be stupid of me. _

_ How did it go with Jackson? _

_ Sincerely, Im Jaebeom. _

  
  


Jinyoung smiles at the message and it’s so absurd. Jaebeom thought he wouldn’t be interested? After  _ that _ night? It really is stupid of him for him to think. But also, Jaebeom signing his texts has to be the funniest thing he’s ever seen.

Jinyoung decides it might be better for him to call the vampire rather than continue to text him. He has a feeling that Jaebeom isn’t too fond of mobile phones, considering he didn’t even know what to  _ call _ a mobile phone. 

Jaebeom picks up on the fourth ring but it’s not a pretty sound. There’s rustling, a sharp sound of what sounds like a squeal before Jaebeom clears his throat and greets him with a low,  _ “Hello?” _

“It’s Jinyoung,” he answers, laughing. “I got your text.”

_ “Oh. I am glad.” _ A door creaks open and Jaebeom closes it, humming quietly.  _ “How did Jackson explain things to you?” _

Jinyoung relaxes back into the couch and sighs, closing his eyes. Jaebeom has a nice voice. Did he fall asleep to it? No, shut up. “It went well, he told me everything. Well, very briefly. I don’t think I could have handled it all at once.”

Jaebeom chuckles and it’s a beautiful sound.  _ “That’s good to hear. I hope nothing changes between you two, since you seem really close.” _

“Yeah, I’m happy too.” Jinyoung crosses his legs. It’s way too late for him to be sitting nicely but it’s comfortable, especially with Jaebeom’s voice in his ears. “How are you, Jaebeom?”

_ “I’m well.” _ There’s a strange pause before he clears his throat again, a little awkwardly.  _ “Actually, I have something to ask of you. Will you listen? _ ”

Jinyoung can’t help but grin. “Of course.”

_ “I want to see you again.” _

_ Oh, do you now?  _ Jinyoung huffs a short laugh, smug. “That’s interesting.”

_ “How so?” _ Jaebeom sounds nervous.

“I want to see you again, as well.” Jaebeom laughs weirdly, a little high pitched and it just makes Jinyoung smile. “When can I see you again, Jaebeom?”

_ “Tonight, if that’s okay. I understand if it’s not, but I would like to know-” _

“Tonight works,” Jinyoung answers quickly, standing up. “Tell me where. I’ll be there.”

Jaebeom doesn’t reply for a few seconds but the smile is evident in his voice when he replies.  _ “Outside the club, but I don’t want to go in. I want to spend the night with you.” _ He realises how that sounds and he sputters out,  _ “Um, well- Not like that? We already-” _

“I get it, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung laughs. He hangs up shortly after and checks on Jackson but he’s sound asleep, clutching the bucket with a dopey smile on his face. Jinyoung could compare a photo of that damn Pokemon Jackson loves so much and they’d be identical but he doesn’t have time for that.

He dresses in whatever he deems appropriate which is apparently a pale green hoodie and a jean jacket over the top. He shoves his feet into his battered old sneakers. He shoots Jackson a smile before he leaves, sending him a text to tell him where he’s going in case Jackson wakes up.

The drive to the club is short and he nervously taps the steering wheel the whole time. He snags a park on the street a few streets over and walks to the club, half expecting to have to wait but Jaebeom is there and Jinyoung stares at him in shock, feeling completely underdressed now. Well, not completely, but Jaebeom looks beautiful and Jinyoung’s brain short circuits.

Jaebeom in skinny jeans is a whole suitcase that Jinyoung is going to throw away for the moment but the chains linked from his belt loop makes him sweat, along with the pretty blue button up tucked into his pants. His hair is styled off his face, hanging close to his shoulders and he turns his head, his earrings glinting in the yellow shine of the street lights. He smiles, fangs and all and Jinyoung can’t help but smile back at him, completely mesmerized.

“Good evening,” Jaebeom greets warmly, sheepishly waving to him. “Thank you for meeting with me.”

Jinyoung really wants to kiss him but he has no idea where they stand right now so he just nods, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Don’t be so formal,” he says in lieu of a greeting. He turns and gestures for Jaebeom to follow which he does, keeping his hands to himself too.

“Is that formal?” Jaebeom asks softly, genuinely curious. “I don’t really know. My... “ He pauses, slowing his gait for a few moments. Jinyoung stops to look at him. “I’m not exactly sure how to refer to him.”

Jinyoung frowns. “A roommate?” He thinks he may have seen a second bedroom when he was in Jaebeom’s apartment but he can’t really be sure. That, and it’s not exactly his business.

Jaebeom makes a weird face, unsure. “Not exactly. Well, exactly, yes. But he’s not-” He shakes his head, waving his hand around to dismiss it all. “It doesn’t matter. My  _ roommate _ tells me I speak like an old Victorian woman.”

“Are you widowed?” Jinyoung asks, joking.

“I could be,” Jaebeom answers seriously, his eyes flashing red. But he smiles, wide and sweet and Jinyoung laughs at him, hiding his face behind his huge sleeve. Jaebeom moves fast and takes his hand away from his mouth, holding on the green sleeve. He’s just shy of holding Jinyoung’s hand and oh, how he so desperately wants him to do so.

So he takes a breath and wriggles his fingers through Jaebeom’s grasp, making him loosen and threads their fingers together, smiling innocently. Jaebeom’s cheeks flush and he squeezes Jinyoung’s hand, knocking their shoulders together.

“I like the way you talk,” Jinyoung tells him as they start to walk again. “But yeah, you do sound like an old Victorian woman.” He sniffs, eyes forward to check if cars are coming. “It’s somehow attractive.”

“It shouldn’t be,” Jaebeom scolds but he does laugh when Jinyoung pulls a face at him. They walk for a little longer, until Jaebeom stops at a diner that Jinyoung feels is familiar but can’t place it. He thinks he may have visited it with Jackson but whatever. 

“Are you hungry?” he asks and Jinyoung shrugs. He could go for a milkshake, honestly, and he never feels like that.

Jaebeom manages to get them a booth but it’s not difficult; it’s not busy but there’s a few people hanging around. A man taps away on his phone at the bar top, his silver hair shining in the pink lights of the diner like a retro roller skating rink. He seems like a regular, from the way he chats to the waiters and the cook, smiling at all of them as he jokes.

Jaebeom sits opposite him, watching the diner with quick eyes. They're brown again though they still glow a dull red and Jinyoung doesn't know why he's so obsessed with the vampire's eyes but they're beautiful, even if they're blood red and beaming. 

Jaebeom should be scary. He literally feeds from people, people who look and act exactly like Jinyoung and that's  _ human _ . When did he last feed? Who was it? How old were they? Why is he only questioning Jaebeom now?

"You want to ask me something," Jaebeom observes, finally facing Jinyoung. He threads his fingers together in front of himself. He's relaxed, open; Jinyoung should be too.

"I want to ask a lot of things," he answers, mirroring Jaebeom's position. Jaebeom gestures for him to start and he takes a sharp breath. "Why did you invite me out again?"

"Did you not want to come?" Jaebeom retorts, confused.

"It's not that." Jinyoung is quick to defend himself. "I'm really happy you messaged but… Aren't I just a one night stand?"

"If you think of yourself as such, why did you leave your number for me?"

Jinyoung swallows. Well, he likes to think of himself as fun. He really wouldn't mind fucking Jaebeom again but that's his feelings. Jaebeom is attractive in more ways than one and to be honest, he wanted to learn more about him. So he tells him such.

Jaebeom's lips twitch into a small smile. He looks down at his hands before huffing a short laugh. "I will tell you anything you ask." He meets Jinyoung's eyes, blood red against brown and smiles like a cat. "So, ask."

"You're cute," Jinyoung blurts, not one to be shy about complimenting someone and the words colour Jaebeom's cheeks in a pretty splash of pink. He wouldn't think vampires could blush and he asks that, curious.

"It depends." Jaebeom rubs his nose. "We tend to look more… gaunt if we haven't fed in a long time. It really depends on the vampire. My roommate-" He makes a weird face but presses on. "He is a lot younger than me, and was turned, rather than born. He looks… youthful."

Jinyoung blinks at that, frowning. "Is that bad? Being turned." He genuinely doesn't know a thing but Jaebeom doesn't make him feel stupid.

"It, once again, depends." Jaebeom looks away for a moment, distant before he takes a deep breath. "I will be transparent with you. If it is too much, please stop me."

Jinyoung's voice escapes him in a whisper. "Okay."

"My roommate, he is my…" Jaebeom makes another strange face, struggling to explain. "He shares my blood."

"He's… your brother?" Jinyoung offers, unsure.

Jaebeom makes a  _ soso _ gesture. "Yes, I consider him as such. But I turned him recently. He has been with me ever since."

Jinyoung doesn't reply immediately, keeping his thoughts to himself. Jaebeom can't read his thoughts and he's lucky Jinyoung is a very good actor, an expert at hiding his feelings. He takes a few moments and at Jaebeom's growing anxiety, he replies, "What is his name?"

"Yugyeom," Jaebeom responds and there's pride in his voice. 

"How long ago was recently?" It's not his business and Jinyoung has no right to be defensive or careful since he can't even begin to understand what it must be like for Jaebeom but he's still asking, keeping his voice level and open.

Jaebeom has to think and his brows furrow. He counts on his fingers to be specific before he says, "Twenty-six years ago."

Jinyoung coughs a sudden laugh, shocked. "Jaebeom, that's not recent. That's-  _ I'm  _ not even twenty-six."

"When you have lived for more than three hundred years, time begins to lose its hold on you."

Well, that answers Jinyoung's follow up question. No wonder Jackson calls him hyung. 

Jinyoung switches to less personal questions, if there is such a thing. He tells Jaebeom a little bit about himself too, since the vampire is giving him a lot all at once. Jinyoung is studying to become a lecturer of literature and poetry, shadowing teachers where he can to build up his experience. Jaebeom praises him on that and tells him he seems like the type to be into that genre.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jinyoung hisses when Jaebeom laughs.

But he means well by it. "You have a sense of history to you. You are young, but… timeless."

"That's rich, coming from you," Jinyoung laughs and lets Jaebeom take his hand across the table. It's almost four in the morning and Jinyoung yawns loudly when they step out of the diner, exhausted.

"Did you drive?" Jaebeom asks, quiet in his ear and Jinyoung smiles at him, nodding. "I'll… Would you like to come back to my apartment?"

Jinyoung pauses, blinking at him. "I don't think I can have sex with you at four in the morning again."

Jaebeom sputters and his ears flush bright red. He shakes his head like a wet dog, his hair flying out to follow the movement and Jinyoung laughs in his face. "I didn't mean  _ that _ -" the vampire manages, blushing like a school girl and he waves his hand in Jinyoung's face, trying to stop the grin on his face. "I meant to sleep- Don't be a pervert."

"I know what I want," Jinyoung defends, smug.

"Good for you," Jaebeom grumbles but his hand is still in Jinyoung's like it belongs there. "You can sleep at my apartment. I don't want you driving home like this."

"I'm not drunk."

"No, but it is still unsafe."

Jinyoung watches Jaebeom as they stare at each other. He's immaculately beautiful, even in the unflattering yellow street lights that turn his hair to a dull gold. He blinks and even his eyelashes are pretty, against his cheekbones. 

Jinyoung doesn't think. He raises his hand and brushes Jaebeom's bangs out of his eyes to see the twin moles below his eyebrow. He smoothes his finger over them, focused and Jaebeom goes still beneath his touch.

"I saw these before," Jinyoung murmurs, close. "When you woke up and asked me to stay until dawn, after Jackson called." He smiles, small and Jaebeom's grip on his hand tightens. "You're irritatingly handsome, Im Jaebeom."

"I find that ironic." Jaebeom's voice is a whisper but it doesn't waver at all. His breath fans over Jinyoung's lips. He never realised how close they were.

"That I find you handsome?" Jinyoung asks, matching his tone.

Jaebeom's eyebrow twitches up, questioning. "I have a feeling you don't see yourself the way I see you."

Jinyoung blinks, his mind going blank. "And that is?" he whispers, his heart speeding up.

Jaebeom's eyes have returned to what must be their natural colour, a deep red. He's gorgeous and he tilts his head, nudging Jinyoung's nose softly with his own. "You have to be one of the most alluring and unique individuals I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me."

"You value truth. I don't lie."

Jinyoung squints at him, suspicious but Jaebeom doesn't budge. That really can't be true. Jinyoung doesn't sell himself short but he's just… ordinary. 

Jaebeom seems to sense his change in thought and he slips his arms around Jinyoung's waist, pulling him close. For a vampire, he's surprisingly warm. "Don't have your doubts, not now. Has no one ever told you how beautiful you are, Jinyoung?"

His ears are flaming red when he says it but Jinyoung just smiles, shaking his head. "It falls short," he answers quietly, tangling his fingers in Jaebeom's locks. "But thank you."

Jaebeom smiles and though it seems like a natural progression because of how close they're standing and the way they're holding each other, his kiss still makes Jinyoung startle. He pulls back before anything else and smiles again, his fangs on full display. "I had to, my apologies. I like pretty things."

"You're lucky you are pretty," Jinyoung mutters and uses his grasp on Jaebeom's hair to keep him close, kissing him on his terms. He can't let Jaebeom get too comfortable with Jinyoung's infatuation. He's still in charge and not even a vampire is going to change that, even if Jinyoung feels like a teenager around him, mesmerized as if Jaebeom is his end all. 

_ Don't be ridiculous _ , he curses himself but he really likes the way Jaebeom kisses him, like he's the only thing worth holding onto. He could get used to that.

Humans are selfish.

Jinyoung is only human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think !! posting this as i nurse my hungover friend back to health so <3 vibes


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is mentions of jaebeom feeding and blood around his mouth. there is a scene of jaebeom feeding from jinyoung but it's not graphic in terms of gore or blood !
> 
> read carefully!!! <3

It becomes a routine.

Jaebeom calls Jinyoung late at night, they stay out for a while before Jinyoung goes home with him to sleep. Sometimes they do other things, like Jaebeom will watch Jinyoung eat and sip coffee as he grins at him from across the table but Jinyoung keeps that to himself, despite Jackson’s intense questioning.

It’s been a few months since they first met. They’re… not anything, or at least Jinyoung is unaware of what they are, relationship wise. He wouldn’t call Jaebeom his boyfriend but it feels wrong to call him his friend. It’s too simple to call him such so he drops the thoughts as they seem to be no concern of Jaebeom’s. Maybe he’s overthinking this.

It’s been a tiring day and Jinyoung shuts off his brain as he makes his way to Jaebeom’s apartment. The sun is down, so Jaebeom should be awake. Jinyoung times his visits so that he doesn’t have to wake Jaebeom up but sometimes, life isn’t so loving to him and Jaebeom is a bitch to wake up. He deadweights himself and refuses to be moved and when he does eventually wake up, he’s whiny and bleary eyed, complaining about why he has to even wake up.

Jinyoung buzzes Jaebeom’s apartment and the vampire answers him, his voice low and tired.  _ “Come up, _ ” he says with a sniff and Jinyoung does just that, the door opening for him right when he steps up to it, Jaebeom’s hearing assisting him in the most mundane ways.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greets, turning his cheek for a kiss from Jaebeom who happily plants one there, even if it’s a little lackluster. “You just woke up?”

Jaebeom rubs his nose and yawns, nodding. “I was awake when you left.”

Jinyoung frowns at that, confused.He could have sworn he left in the morning, and not just before dawn. “But I left at ten in the morning?” he questions, touching Jaebeom’s shoulder.

The vampire hums and blinks his pretty red eyes slowly, smiling. “I can stay awake after dawn, Nyoungie, I’ve told you. Younger vampires… They suffer more. It’s almost impossible for Yugyeom to stay awake past dawn.” Jinyoung purses his lips. Jaebeom kisses him promptly and he smiles, his fangs glinting in the low light of the kitchen. 

“You should meet him,” Jaebeom says after a while, when Jinyoung is setting the groceries he bought on the way home, preparing himself dinner since Jaebeom has an oven and Jinyoung does not. Jinyoung looks at him with a frown, confused but Jaebeom adds, “Yugyeom.”

“Oh, your son?” Jinyoung smirks at Jaebeom’s grimace but reaches over to take his hand, squeezing it in reassurance quickly. “I’d like to meet him. Thank you for feeling comfortable enough with me to offer.”

Jaebeom stares at him in shock, his eyes wide. It takes him a few moments before he takes Jinyoung’s hand again and kisses his knuckles obnoxiously, which makes Jinyoung snatch his hand away. He crosses his arms and grins at Jinyoung, proud of himself as he leans back in the bar chair. “You don’t have to thank me, Nyoungie.”

Jinyoung cooks himself dinner and learns something new about Jaebeom while he eats. Jaebeom can actually eat human food if he would like to, but he mostly avoids it. Apparently, Yugyeom can digest food but Jaebeom will have to vomit his up later which isn't something Jinyoung really didn’t need to hear but alas. 

“But, I would have to feed beforehand,” Jaebeom adds sheepishly. “I can drink a lot of things, funnily enough. Apparently, I could never get away from a caffeine addiction, even with immortality.”

Jinyoung laughs at that, hiding his smile behind his hand. Jaebeom doesn’t take his hand away since he’s eating which he’s grateful for but he still laughs when he lowers his hand, shaking his head. “Happens to the best of us,” he chuckles.

Jaebeom shrugs and lets Jinyoung finish his dinner, wide awake now. Jinyoung will crash soon enough but he’s lucky Jaebeom doesn’t mind spending time with him when he’s asleep. They usually watch a movie or something before Jinyoung inevitably falls asleep with Jaebeom laying on his chest, or vise versa.

But tonight, he feels a little different. He wants to talk to Jaebeom and the vampire catches on, watching him curiously as he cleans up his dishes. Jaebeom had to go shopping for dishes and cutlery for Jinyoung which made him laugh for a while because the only thing Jaebeom keeps is mugs, for his caffeine addiction, as aforementioned. Yugyeom can eat but he prefers not to cook for himself, since Jaebeom won’t eat it.

“You’re observant,” Jinyoung mumbles when Jaebeom steps behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “How did you know I wanted to talk to you?”

“You have a look on your face when you want to discuss something,” Jaebeom replies, his words spoken into Jinyoung’s shoulder. He leaves a kiss there, through his shirt and Jinyoung smiles.

“Jaebeom,” he says quietly, turning off the sink. He leans on the counter and Jaebeom hums. “What am I to you? And don’t say sexy.”

Jaebeom grumbles, making him laugh but he lets Jinyoung go, only pulling away enough for him to turn in his arms. “You have to be more specific.” He searches Jinyoung’s eyes for a moment before smiling. “What am I to you?”

“A stray cat,” Jinyoung answers, cupping his face. “But don’t flip the question on me. I need to know because… Well, I don’t know. I don’t want to be someone that fucks you and meets your roommate who is also a vampire without some clarification.”

“You are not a one night stand,” Jaebeom repeats, like he did the first time they saw each other after spending the night together. But it’s been months since then and though they’ve definitely repeated their actions from their first time together, Jinyoung just isn’t sure.

“What am I to you, then?” he whispers, needing an answer. “Because I want to do what most humans do when they have feelings for someone.”

“Then let’s do that,” Jaebeom returns, against Jinyoung’s lips. “I want that. What is it called? When people decide to get married?”

“You want to marry me?” Jinyoung frowns, completely blown away. “It- That’s… Ask me later?”

Jaebeom grins, kissing him quickly, once, twice. “Okay. Are you my partner now? It’s different, for vampires. What is it to you?”

Jinyoung runs his thumbs over Jaebeom’s cheekbones. Maybe he’s a little in love with him. “You’d be my boyfriend.” Though, _ partner _ does sound oddly domestic but he’s not a forty year old divorced woman. To each their own. “But how is it different for vampires?”

Jaebeom hums, rubbing their noses together. Jinyoung didn’t expect Jaebeom to be this affectionate, as he seems to be reserved. Jinyoung thought very differently of him until they went home together and the rest is history.

He takes a moment to think before meeting Jinyoung’s eyes again, licking his lips. “Yugyeom and I are bonded by blood. My blood is his blood and my body is his body. Whatever he feels, I will feel.” He tilts his head, eyes on the sink now and Jinyoung lets him centre himself there, if it makes it easier to explain. “But he and I are not in love. For some time, I didn’t believe that vampires could ever feel love the same way that humans do. But… then I met you.”

Jinyoung smiles, his cheeks flushing. “You love me?”

“I’m not opposed,” Jaebeom replies, grinning at him. “But what I feel for you is different to my feelings for Yugyeom. It’s… I’m not sure how to explain it well but vampires don’t distance themselves well from the things they want. I suppose it’s the monster within us that never wants to give us something they deem as theirs.” He blinks and his eyes widen when he realizes what he has just said. “Not that you are my property or anything! It’s just-”

“I know what you meant,” Jinyoung laughs, running his fingers over his cheekbones again. “You have a different relationship with me but it’s more than just a relationship?” It’s a little hard to understand and Jinyoung doubts he’ll ever fully get it but he can make a start like this.

Jaebeom nods sheepishly so Jinyoung kisses him softly, nothing more than a press of their lips. “Then I accept your proposal to be my boyfriend. You’re my vampire and I don’t feel like sharing.” It feels stupid to say but Jaebeom beams, his eyes bright and if just saying that makes him that happy, Jinyoung will say it as many times as it takes.

“Then you will be mine,” the vampire whispers, proud and Jinyoung’s laugh is lost against his lips, as Jaebeom holds him close and licks against his lips. They have to be careful since Jaebeom’s fangs are  _ right there _ but Jinyoung finds that he doesn’t care. Jaebeom is always careful. He won’t hurt Jinyoung.

“Do you want to watch something?” Jaebeom whispers, his eyes searching Jinyoung. He smiles shyly and Jinyoung kisses him softly.

“I’ll fall asleep, but yes.”

And he does, his head on Jaebeom’s chest in the living room. They’re watching something on Yugyeom’s account, on his laptop and Jinyoung cooed at Yugyeom’s background already, which is a photo of him and Jaebeom, at what seemed to be a high school graduation.

“When he was human?” Jinyoung asked and Jaebeom nodded, smiling to himself.

But now, he lays down on Jaebeom’s chest, curled into his side, his leg thrown over Jaebeom’s waist. He’s being clingy and he knows it but Jaebeom doesn’t mind at all, his nose buried in Jinyoung’s hair and his fingers drawing patterns all over his spine, his other hand holding onto Jinyoung’s arm that’s wrapped around his middle.

They don’t speak and Jinyoung falls asleep with Jaebeom humming whatever theme of the show they’re watching. It’s safe with Jaebeom. It’s always been safe with Jaebeom.

  
  


***

Yugyeom is nothing like Jinyoung expected. 

Vampires are creatures of stealth, or at least Jaebeom is. He's quiet and sneaks up on Jinyoung because his footsteps are non-existent. He barely breathes and he can change his body temperature at will. It still makes Jinyoung panic when he goes completely still when they're asleep together because his first thought was  _ "Jaebeom's dead," _ but then he remembers. 

He sort of was dead already.

But Yugyeom is nothing like that. 

It's four in the morning when the sliding door to Jaebeom's balcony shatters. Jinyoung sits up in shock in bed, clutching his chest as his heart beats out of his chest at the fright. Jaebeom cocks an eyebrow at the door before he stands, calmly dog earing his book to keep the page. There's a groan, one of more discomfort than pain and an exhale of breath, one that isn't Jaebeom's.

"Why," Jaebeom starts as Jinyoung creeps up behind him, peering over his shoulder at the mess of a man surrounded by glass in the living room, "did you do that?"

"Do you think I threw myself into the door?" hisses the man and Jinyoung concludes that this must be Yugyeom. He struggles up, his hands clenching around the glass but the smell of blood is gone in milliseconds. He swallows and shakes out his soft blonde hair. "I was mock fighting with Seokmin. Minghao got involved and you know how strong he is. Him and-"

Yugyeom stops, his mouth parted when his eyes zero in on Jinyoung. The amber of his irises glow and he closes his mouth, swallowing suddenly, nervous. "Hello," he all but whispers, focused on him.

"This is Jinyoung," Jaebeom says slowly, stepping away from him and Yugyeom's eyes travel over him, curious. "The man I told you about."

"From the club," Yugyeom concludes and he dusts his hands off before offering it to Jinyoung. "Sorry, for the… Uh, yeah. You get it." He averts his eyes and vanishes, only to return with a broom, beginning to clean up the glass. 

A draft comes through the open door and Jinyoung shivers. It attracts the attention of both of them but Jinyoung waves Jaebeom off when his source of warmth to offer is himself. The vampire pouts but he focuses on Yugyeom who has gone deathly quiet, his hands still on the broom as he stares at the shattered glass around his feet.

"You're hungry," Jaebeom says bluntly, eyeing him suspiciously. He stands in front of Jinyoung, protective, his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides.

Yugyeom shrugs one shoulder, casual and doesn't reply. The atmosphere is suffocating. Jinyoung feels sick but he knows nothing will escalate.

"Did you not feed tonight?" Jaebeom's tone is stern and Yugyeom meets his eyes, red against amber.

"I said I would but I didn't."

"Taking a fall like that isn't the best on an empty stomach."

"I healed, didn't I?"

Jaebeom's jaw twitches. Yugyeom rakes his gaze over Jinyoung and Jaebeom's finger cracks suddenly, the only sound in the apartment. It's a warning, Jinyoung realises, and he decides it's better to leave them to whatever argument they're having.  _ Must be a vampire thing. _

It's several minutes before Jaebeom returns to him, sneaking back into bed and snuggling up to Jinyoung, his head on his chest. They don't talk but Jaebeom chuckles lowly after a while, switching on the bedside lamp just for some colour in the room.

"We don't think straight when we're hungry," he says without Jinyoung's question. "Our bodies… It's similar to what happens for humans when they starve. Your body eats away at its fat and muscle. Vampires do the same thing, only it's accelerated. Our bodies begin to digest themselves and it drives us mad."

"Is it worse for turned vampires?" Jinyoung whispers because that seems to be a running theme.

And Jaebeom tells him it depends, once again. "Yugyeom comes from my blood and I am lucky enough to not be rogue. There are vampires that feed whenever they want, no matter what. Gluttonous things… They will kill because they have no remorse.” He swallows, shifting slightly. “I still believe I have humanity, and I can't let Yugyeom lose his."

Jinyoung sits up and Jaebeom follows him, blinking as he looks into his eyes. He's shaking slightly but he's not cold and it clicks. 

"You feel his pain," Jinyoung says bluntly, smoothing his hand over Jaebeom's bicep.

The vampire licks his lips and nods. "When Yugyeom is hurting, I feel it. The level of pain depends. He has to feed more often than I do, since he is still very young but…" He takes a breath and closes his eyes and Jinyoung hates that this is overwhelming for him. "He and I know each other's feelings. I can read Yugyeom like no other, even you."

Jinyoung laughs softly. "Am I that easy to read?"

Jaebeom runs his tongue over his teeth before smiling. "Sometimes, when you let your guard down. You feel like an enigma to me, at other times."

"I have to keep you guessing."

Jaebeom kisses him, a simple peck and Jinyoung feels his smile against his lips. "I am infatuated with you."

"Keep it that way." It would be easy to leave the whole conversation at that but Jinyoung doesn’t want to, not when Jaebeom is still shivering, his eyes a little wild. He’s trying to focus but Jinyoung can tell there’s more to it than simply focusing. “Do…. Do you want to explain it to me?” he asks softly, his hands cupping Jaebeom’s face in an attempt to soothe him, even just a little bit.

Jaebeom leans into Jinyoung’s hand, his eyes slipping closed. He blows out a breath before he speaks. “I can sense how you feel, when things are bothering you… I suppose I’m just good at reading people. Sometimes, you confuse me but I like it. You are… intriguing and it’s wonderful.”

“You’re cute,” Jinyoung whispers, squeezing his cheeks a little. “You know I like you.”

“I know of it well,” Jaebeom mumbles, his grin a little dopey. “You are very special to me, Jinyoung.”

“I know,” he answers, smug and Jaebeom opens his eyes, blood red and glittering and Jinyoung loves all of him. But he won’t admit it just yet.

  
  


***

“Hello to the people who don’t live here,” Jinyoung greets upon entering his apartment, dropping his keys on the kitchen bench, letting them clatter loudly as he meets Jaebeom’s eyes from over the couch. There’s an immediate knock at the door and Jinyoung frowns, confused as to who is at his apartment since Jackson always calls before he shows up and Jaebeom is in front of him but Jaebeom is by his side in seconds, staring at the door.

“It’s Yugyeom,” he answers to Jinyoung’s silent look of concern. “But I don’t know why he’s here.”

Jinyoung unlocks the door and greets Yugyeom warmly, stepping aside for him to come in. Yugyeom nods to Jaebeom and he presses his cheek to Jaebeom’s in greeting, much like a cat. It’s not a kiss, just a press of skin against skin and Jinyoung coos, earning a scowl from the two of them but Jaebeom grins as soon as Yugyeom turns away.

“I saw your address on our fridge,” Yugyeom says when Jinyoung asks him why he’s here. “I wanted to check where it was and see the community. Minghao said he knows a few guys that live around here. Jooheon and Hyungwon?”

Jinyoung mumbles an  _ ah _ . “Yeah, they’re my friends.” He knocks his fist softly against Jaebeom’s chest. “Hyungwon-hyung is how I met Jaebeom.”

Yugyeom nods, looking around his apartment. “Gotcha. Okay, that’s good to know.”

“Are you looking out for me?” Jinyoung questions, crossing his arms as he eyes him. Yugyeom stands awkwardly in the middle of his living room, shoving his hands into his coat, shrugging but Jinyoung just grins at him, happy.

“He’s worried for you,” Jaebeom says, avoiding Yugyeom’s jab to his ribs with a laugh. He crosses his arms and leans against the kitchen bench, a smile on his lips. “It’s sweet, Gyeomie. I hadn’t even checked that yet.”

“Yeah, ‘cause your head is so far up Jinyoung-hyung’s ass,” Yugyeom answers back but Jaebeom scoffs at him. Jinyoung makes a face at that but Yugyeom does have a point. Jaebeom is always on his mind and he knows he’s on the vampire’s too, even when they’re apart. It’s insane.

“I don’t have my-” Jaebeom scoffs again, rolling his eyes. “That is  _ not _ what is happening.”

“Sure,” Jinyoung and Yugyeom say in unison, meeting each other’s eyes smugly. 

Yugyeom gives him a curt nod before looking out of the balcony. He checks the railing, surveying around before he nods again, clearly pleased. Jinyoung doesn’t know what he just concluded but he steps back inside and smiles at Jinyoung.

“Everything is safe, I think,” Yugyeom says, rubbing his hands together. “This place smells like a lot of different vampires. What does Hyungwon smell like?”

Jaebeom sniffs loudly, closing his eyes to test the scents. “Like an English garden. Jooehon smells like sherbert, honestly. It’s kind of gross.”

“Yeah, that explains that,” Yugyeom says, grimacing. “It smells like you, Hyungwon and Jooehon, as well as Jackson. There’s a few other vampires I don’t recognise but the community is good. You’re safe here, especially with Jackson’s club down the road.”

“Safe?” Jinyoung frowns. “Why… wouldn’t I be safe?” He looks at Jaebeom with a frown. “Did you do something?”

Jaebeom makes a face, awkward and Yugyeom does the same, his eyes downcast. They both do this when they don’t want to explain something vampiric to Jinyoung. Jaebeom tries to explain things as best as he can but it’s difficult, since Jinyoung really doesn’t have any exposure to his world.

“You live in your neighbourhood,” Jaebeom starts, licking his lips. “Vampires have the same concept but it’s based on territory. Since Jackson’s club is just down the road, many vampires pass through here.”

“And sometimes they’re dangerous?” Jinyoung guesses.

Yugyeom nods, shrugging nonchalantly. “Being with Jackson and Jaebeom-hyung helps you, I guess? As well as me. Minghao will know if I’ve been around here because we can sense each other.”

Jinyoung sort of understands. It’s something he won’t be able to comprehend completely but at least they’re trying to explain. Yugyeom doesn’t stay much longer, satisfied with his rounds and he touches Jinyoung’s shoulder as he leaves, which makes him smile.

“He likes you,” Jaebeom says when he’s done, throwing himself into the couch again. Jinyoung sits next to him, waiting for him and Jaebeom wraps his arm around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling him onto his chest.

“He’s strangely young,” Jinyoung answers, laying his head where Jaebeom’s heartbeat would be if he had one. Weird to think about. He looks at Jaebeom, smiling. “I like him, too.”

Jaebeom smiles, pecking Jinyoung’s lips sweetly. “And yes, he gets like that. He’s very young, even for a vampire.”

Jinyoung sniffs, laying back down comfortably. He absentmindedly draws circles in Jaebeom’s chest, keeping his thoughts to himself but he does ask, “How old is Yugyeom?”

Jaebeom hesitates, tensing a little. “He’s…” He pauses, trying to figure it out before clearing his throat. “In human years, I suppose he’d be forty-eight.”

Jinyoung springs up onto his arms, staring down at Jaebeom in surprise. “He’s older than me?”

Jaebeom frowns. “Well… Yes?”

That’s weird. Jaebeom is older than him which is fine but Yugyeom? He… He still seems like a teenager and he certainly looks it, no older than his mid twenties if Jinyoung is being generous. Jinyoung has seen that many people like him, dressed like him, and his bleached hair doesn’t help. He just… looks young. And he’s the one calling Jinyoung ‘hyung’?

“I guess it’s interesting,” he says slowly, meeting Jaebeom’s eyes. “You both have a huge gap, then. Aren’t you over three hundred years old?” It feels weird to say. Jinyoung doesn’t think about it much but sometimes Jaebeom’s age really hits him. Sometimes, when he speaks, Jinyoung is struck by his old fashioned ways.

“Yes,” Jaebeom answers, pursing his lips. “Is… that weird?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung chuckles, kissing him quickly. “But not uncomfortable. Well, you’re just old." He laughs at Jaebeom’s frown. “It’s cute? Endearing.”

Jaebeom bites his lip but smiles when Jinyoung kisses him, smug. It’s dumb, the two of them together, but Jinyoung really likes it. Jaebeom is endearing and lovely, sweet. Jinyoung cups his face and kisses him again and again, simple and Jaebeom smiles, against his lips. It always makes Jinyoung’s heartbeat skyrocket when he does that.

“You’re cute,” Jinyoung whispers, a little in love.

Jaebeom wraps his arm around Jinyoung’s waist and keeps him close, turning him into the couch to deepen their kiss.

***

Yugyeom becomes a regular appearance.

Jinyoung opens the door for him one day, in Jaebeom’s apartment when he forgets his keys and Yugyeom touches his shoulder in thanks. It feels like an electric shock right through his bones but Yugyeom feels it too, rubbing his fingers together in wonder.

"Oh," he says softly, his eyes wide. "You feel like Jaebeom-hyung?"

"Should I?" Jinyoung balks. Is that supposed to happen? What the hell does that mean?

"Well, if you've…" Yugyeom makes an awkward face, just like Jaebeom's and it makes Jinyoung involuntarily smile.  _ Bad timing _ . "I'm assuming you've… had sex?"

"Spit it out," Jinyoung tells him, crossing his arms. Yugyeom is nice but he really doesn’t want to talk about how he’s fucked his vampire brother roommate. How the hell is he supposed to describe their relationship? He’ll just call them brothers.

Yugyeom groans but drops his hand to touch Jinyoung's chest this time, the same electricity back in his touch. "You know how dogs mark their territories and sniff you when you come home from somewhere unfamiliar or if you smell like another dog?"

Jinyoung doesn't follow. Jaebeom is a cat, if anything, with how affectionate he is. Why would he be a dog all of a sudden- "He claimed me?" he demands but he's not really angry, just unaware. Vampire business is really beginning to grind his gears because nothing makes sense.

"You could put it that way," Yugyeom offers, shrugging one shoulder. "It's sort of like… Okay, if you were walking around, without hyung, and you were approached by vampires, they would leave you alone." He rubs his nose, which is a little red. He's more human than he thinks. "I recognise you as Jaebeom-hyung, or at least someone he's close with, intimate with. I know his energy and it's surrounding you." 

Jinyoung frowns as it all comes together. He's heard of something similar in werewolves, probably from a show Jackson showed him, where they scent their territories and possessions. He really should do his own research, or ask Yugyeom. Jaebeom will probably blush and freak out.

"What is yours? Your scent," he finds himself asking and Yugyeom purses his lips, leaning on the counter.

"I smell like…" He scratches his head, embarrassed. "Hyung says I smell like a baby. Like baby powder and vanilla. It's the worst thing, but Minghao said I smell like honeycomb sometimes."

Jinyoung huffs a laugh. "That's cute," he says and ruffles Yugyeom's hair. It makes the young vampire cringe, raising his shoulders up but it's sweet. "Jaebeom is electric and…?"

"He smells like a dad," Yugyeom spits, shaking out his hair. "Like whiskey and the beach? He smells like a Haiwaiian getaway, maybe."

Jinyoung pulls a face. "Is that not normal?"

Yugyeom scowls, rolling his eyes. "I smell like baby powder. Ask him, it's his fault." He seems to halt his words at that and licks his lips, reserving himself. He has a similar look in his eyes to Jaebeom when the elder has to recount his emotions in a flash. "It's… It's not his fault that he turned me, don't twist that, please-"

Jinyoung waves his hand. "It was a joke, I understand."

Yugyeom gives him a strained smile, scratching his cheek quickly. Jinyoung doesn’t know his and Jaebeom’s history intimately, only that Jaebeom turned Yugyeom a few years ago. They’re close, closer than Jinyoung could ever hope to comprehend but he doesn’t need to know. All he knows is that Jaebeom cares for this boy so Jinyoung knows he can trust him.

“Hyung didn’t give me my scent,” Yugyeom adds quietly, sniffing a little. “I had it before he turned me.”

The conversation is a little awkward. Jinyoung can tell that Yugyeom doesn’t often talk about his awakening, just from the way he presents it now. But Jinyoung isn’t bothered, so he smiles warmly at him. “I smell like him, though?”

“Your scent without him is… like a campfire?” Yugyeom tries to smell him again so Jinyoung offers his neck, knowing that his skin is where it’s strongest. “You smell like a wood scent. Like… when you camp with your family, I guess?”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at him. “Earthy.”

“Sure,” Yugyeom shrugs, his cheeks flushing. Jinyoung doesn’t mind that comparison; it’s cute. In a way, he supposes he smells like family. Maybe he’s the only one that would say that about himself but he’s happy Yugyeom recognised that underneath Jaebeom’s  _ dad _ scent.

Jinyoung realises what Jaebeom’s scent reminds him of. “So basically, Jaebeom smells like flip flops and ass?” he asks and Yugyeom snorts, burying his face in his hands as he snorts and nods, his laughter warming Jinyoung’s heart.

Yugyeom shakes his head eventually, still chuckling to himself. “He’s nicer than that but I like that. I can see why he likes you.”

Jinyoung lifts an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms. “And why is that?” 

“You put him in his place,” Yugyeom answers with a smirk and Jinyoung chuckles at that, nodding along. He has a point but he doesn’t mind that description. If he, a twenty-five year old human, can put a three hundred year old vampire in his place… 

Well, Jinyoung can brag about that all he wants.

  
  


***

“So, you and Jaebeom-hyung are, like… serious?” Jackson asks, when Jinyoung is in his kitchen, meal prepping with him. He hasn’t really asked about Jaebeom, at least not to Jinyoung’s face. It’s just not something they’ve spoken about.

“Yes,” he answers, eyeing him with his brows furrowed. “Is that all you wanted to ask?”

Jackson pulls an awkward face, rolling his eyes to stare at the wall. “Well, um… Is it good?”

“You would think it would be, if I’m serious about it?”

“Obviously, but I just like to make sure.” Jackson smiles at him, bright and cheeky. Jinyoung doesn’t have it in himself to be peeved at him. They don’t talk about Jaebeom because Jackson has never asked.

If it wasn’t for Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebeom would never have met which is strange to consider but somehow makes sense. Of course Jinyoung’s closest friend with the weird secret job would lead him to a damn vampire that treats Jinyoung better than any of his past relationships. Of course Jackson would be the cause of that.

“I should thank you,” Jinyoung says, pausing his knife before it can crush a piece of garlic. Jackson watches him, a little confused but doesn’t protest at the gratitude. “For taking me out that night. I don’t know how you convinced me but… You know. Thank you, Sseun.”

His best friend beams at him. “I convinced you by volunteering to be a resonated driver. Not that it mattered since you- Yeah.” He laughs when Jinyoung grimaces, finally crushing the garlic. “But he seems to make you really happy. I’m happy for you, Jinyoungie.”

“I’m happy too,” he admits and finds that it’s true. “He… He really means a lot to me, I guess.”

Jackson leans his chin in his palm and grins. “I know, Jinyoungie. You got all starry eyed just now.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him and scraps the garlic into the bowl.

  
  


***

Jaebeom slips back into his apartment in the middle of the night.

He told Jinyoung not to wait up, saying that he was out to feed for the night and Jinyoung hadn’t questioned it but he stayed awake, watching a few movies to keep his attention. He fell asleep earlier, just for a little while but woke up to sip a coffee on his balcony, unable to put himself to sleep again, not without Jaebeom.

He only hears Jaebeom come into his apartment when the door clicks shut, locking immediately after. He looks up at his boyfriend, smiling at him and Jaebeom meets him with blood covered eyes, startling Jinyoung.

“Fuck,” Jaebeom hisses, hiding his eyes with his hand quickly but Jinyoung stands and crowds him, taking his hand away even though the vampire struggles with him. His eyes are normally red but they’re swimming with  _ something _ and Jinyoung realises that it really is blood, snaking through the whites of his eyes. His pupils are gone and he looks down, trying to escape Jinyoung’s gaze.

“Does this always happen?” Jinyoung whispers, letting him hide in his shoulder because of course this would be overwhelming. Especially to show it to your very human boyfriend.

“No,” Jaebeom answers, broken. His hand clenches where Jinyoung is still holding it before he relaxes. “It… When I feed excessively.”

Jinyoung tangles his fingers in Jaebeom’s hair, soothing him and Jaebeom wraps his hands around Jinyoung, keeping him close. “Thank you for telling me. Well, showing me, I should say.”

Jaebeom sighs and when he looks up, his eyes are mostly back to normal. The whites of his eyes still threaten with crimson but it doesn’t bother Jinyoung as much as it probably should. He runs his thumb over Jaebeom’s cheek and smiles when the vampire presses his face into his hand, just like always.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers and Jaebeom scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“How can I be with this?”

“You could look like anything and it’d still be cute,” Jinyoung answers, smiling when Jaebeom does. He presses a kiss to his lips, cupping his cheeks and Jaebeom holds him, even when Jinyoung jumps and wraps his legs around his waist. Jaebeom holds him no issue, his hands underneath his thighs. The television is still on but Jinyoung doesn’t care, not when Jaebeom is nipping at his lip to grab his attention.

Jaebeom lays Jinyoung down, keeping between his legs. He smiles down at Jinyoung, fangs and all and Jinyoung raises his hand, cautious. He doesn’t know what he’s trying to do and he just holds it there, between them. He gasps when Jaebeom licks the tip of his finger and takes it into his mouth, keeping eye contact with him.

Jinyoung watches him with wide eyes, shivering at the touch and Jaebeom smiles, looking innocent even with Jinyoung’s finger against his bottom lip. 

“Does it hurt?” Jinyoung asks softly, his eyes still wide. Jaebeom opens his mouth a little more and Jinyoung touches one of his fangs, knowing he’ll understand. He takes his finger away and Jaebeom’s eyes completely clear, back to their normal red.

“If I want it to,” he answers, matching his tone. “I’ve never made it hurt, though. I can glamour someone and it feels like they’re in a trance. It… For some people, it can be quite intense.”

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything, just stares into Jaebeom’s eyes. The vampire blinks before he sits up suddenly, his back completely straight and Jinyoung follows him, scared he’ll leave but Jaebeom meets him with his hands wrapping around his shoulders. Jinyoung holds him by his waist, looking up into his eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push-”

“No, it’s okay,” Jaebeom answers quickly, shaking his head. “I’m… Does it not scare you?”

“It’s new but it’s not scary.” Jinyoung smiles at him, rubbing circles in his lower back. “I’m not afraid of you, Jaebeom. Did you think I would be?”

Jaebeom sniffs, averting his eyes. “I certainly didn’t think you’d be  _ accepting.”  _ He pulls a face before he pouts. He’s a man eating monster and yet he’s pouting in Jinyoung’s lap, scared of what his human boyfriend thinks about him feeding.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand,” Jinyoung whispers, squeezing his hip to get Jaebeom to look at him, “but I don’t hold it against you. You need to eat, just like I do.” He smiles at him, soft and Jaebeom’s lips twitch up. “Nothing you could ever do could make me love you less.”

Jaebeom’s eyes widen comically and Jinyoung is about to ask why before he realises what the fuck he just said. But he lets it sit between them and Jaebeom cups his cheeks, kissing him fiercely. Jinyoung takes it all, gripping his shirt and Jaebeom turns his head, deepening the kiss but he pulls away sharply, his breath coming out in a gasp.

“I love you,” he says,  _ breathes _ against Jinyoung’s lips. “I love you so much. Jinyoung, I- Please, I just- I love you…” He runs his thumbs over Jinyoung’s cheekbones, slotting himself against Jinyoung’s chest. He presses as close as he can, his forehead against Jinyoung’s and he laughs, smiling brightly.

“I love you too,” Jinyoung answers, smiling at him. He doesn't know how to approach the subject, but there’s been something on his mind for some time. Maybe Jaebeom knows, as he merely hums happily.

“It’s…" Jinyoung starts, biting his lip. Jaebeom pulls back a little so they can look at each other. His face is open, trusting. Jinyoung takes a breath, "I want to know if you ever would so please answer me honestly. I won’t be upset if you say no.”

Jaebeom nods, nervous. “Okay, ask me.”

“Would you ever feed from me?”

Jaebeom blinks, seeming a little startled. After a moment, he shrugs awkwardly. “I… don’t know. Would you like that?”

Jinyoung purses his lips. He honestly doesn’t know why he asked but Jaebeom said it doesn’t have to hurt if he doesn’t want to. So what does it feel like? He’s suddenly nervous but Jaebeom kisses him softly and Jinyoung sighs, swallowing thickly. “Is it risky?” he asks, meeting Jaebeom’s eyes.

Jaebeom shakes his head, running his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair slowly. “No, so long as I don’t take a lot. I promise you it won’t hurt you. I won’t take a lot, either, since I already fed tonight.” He watches as Jinyoung shifts slightly, making himself more comfortable. 

“Okay,” Jinyoung whispers, looking up at him. “I trust you. No matter what, I trust you.”

Jaebeom smiles, kissing him softly before he does anything. It’s affirmation and affection, a promise of protection and Jaebeom has the decency to kiss and nip his way to Jinyoung’s neck, leaving little bites that don’t break the skin wherever he can. Jinyoung tangles his fingers in Jaebeom’s mullet to mostly secure himself.

Jaebeom opens his mouth slowly, the scrape of his fangs against Jinyoung’s skin making him shiver but he braces himself for it, the bite of Jaebeom’s teeth and he tenses because it does hurt, but only for a second. The sharp feeling of pain is replaced with pleasure almost immediately and Jinyoung gasps, squirming in Jaebeom’s grasp.

The vampire hums at his neck and Jinyoung shudders, pressing him closer. He can take as much as he wants so long as Jinyoung continues to feel the electricity running beneath his skin, igniting his blood and blowing his eyes wide. He has no control over the noises that spill from him, grasping Jaebeom’s shirt, anything he can hold. His grip on his hair has to be excruciating as Jinyoung tilts his head back and shudders out a moan, Jaebeom’s lips hot against his skin.

It’s  _ good _ , it’s better than anything he could have imagined but Jaebeom pulls away all too soon, licking over the wound and Jinyoung feels his burning skin stitching itself back together. Jaebeom moves his shirt to lick the blood that escaped his mouth as well as the wound and Jinyoung collapses against the pillows when the vampire finally looks at him.

Jinyoung shakes and shivers for a while, his hand reaching up to grasp where a wound should be but his fingers only come back stained minutely. Jaebeom’s mouth is worse, a mess on his face and he wipes his jaw with his shirt before throwing it off. They’ll have to throw it out later.

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung calls blindly and smiles when Jaebeom crowds his vision and kisses him. It tastes like blood, metallic and bitter but it goes away after a few moments and Jaebeom drags his lips across his cheek, over his jaw. Jinyoung lets him go and sighs dreamily. 

“You are so lovely,” Jaebeom whispers and Jinyoung tugs on his mullet to pull him away so they can talk. His heart is beating fast but Jaebeom smooths his hand over his chest, his eyes beautiful and open.

“Are you alright?” Jinyoung whispers and Jaebeom nods enthusiastically, kissing him once, twice. “How… How do you feel?”

“Incredible,” Jaebeom laughs, smoothing his thumb over Jinyoung’s cheekbone. “How do you feel? Do you want anything? Water or- I can get something sugary? For you?”

Jinyoung chuckles and shakes his head. “Just- I’m okay, just… I feel weightless.” He really does, but it’s hard to describe. His chest feels loose and his heart is beating fast and yet slow at the same time. How is that possible?

Jaebeom kisses his cheek softly, cupping his other cheek. “You’ll feel okay soon, I promise. I would never hurt you.”

“I know,” Jinyoung whispers, looking into his eyes. “I thought you would refuse to feed from me.”

Jaebeom lies next to him, looking at him. He doesn’t break their contact, turning Jinyoung’s face to look at him and kisses him softly. “I’ve… thought about it before,” he confesses. “I didn’t think you would like to, since it can be awful, I suppose. It’s not always like that, especially with other vampires.”

“Does… Does Yugyeom hurt people?” Jinyoung can’t help but ask and he sighs in relief when Jaebeom pulls a face and shakes his head.

And Jaebeom hums, nudging his nose against Jinyoung’s and smiles. “I’m glad you let me. I won’t ever hurt you and if you don’t want to then I won’t force you. I never want to hurt you, Jinyoung.”

“I know,” Jinyoung repeats, holding his wrist lightly. “I’ll tell you if I don’t want it, Jaebeom. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Jaebeom grins and pulls Jinyoung close to him, placing kisses all over his face. He has a sudden burst of energy and Jinyoung lets him kiss him, beginning to laugh. He can’t cover his mouth. Jaebeom returns to kiss across Jinyoung’s jaw, nibbling his pulse and Jinyoung sucks in a shaky breath, relaxing into the pillows.

He’s beginning to get his strength back but Jaebeom still does most of the work, snatching the lube from the bedside table as he pulls off his pants, throwing them to the floor. He squeezes the lube onto his fingers and warms it before slipping his hand behind himself, his hand on Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung takes his hand and laces their fingers together, sitting up slightly against the pillows to support Jaebeom who grimaces at the intrusion of his own fingers.

Jinyoung smoothes his hands over Jaebeom’s thighs, drawing circles in his skin. Jaebeom shivers and shakes, sighing loudly as he stretches himself and he leans down to kiss Jinyoung sweetly. It’s easy between them and Jaebeom is quick to pull Jinyoung’s pants down. It gets tangled around Jinyoung’s ankles but they come off, somewhere on the bed but Jinyoung doesn’t have time to think about it since Jaebeom is rolling a condom onto his cock, eager.

“Slow down,” Jinyoung grimaces and Jaebeom does, watching him for a sense of discomfort but Jinyoung nods, biting his lip as Jaebeom lowers himself down. The vampire sighs happily and stays still, kissing Jinyoung through it.

He’s tight but Jaebeom starts to move, slowly before he starts to bounce himself, breathing heavily as he does. His earrings catch the light, sparkling and pretty against his flushed skin and Jinyoung leans up to wrap his arms around Jaebeom to keep him stable. Jaebeom holds him around his shoulders, mewling in his ear and Jinyoung grins in his ear, smug.

“Jinyoung,  _ Jinyoungie _ ,” Jaebeom moans, slowing himself down a little but Jinyoung doesn’t let him pace himself. He takes the time to kiss across his skin, licking up his neck before he bites into his skin, right where Jaebeom had bitten into him. 

Jaebeom moans, shaking, squirming in Jinyoung’s grasp. Jinyoung licks over his bite, laying kisses around it and Jaebeom lifts himself up, down, up as he clutches tightly at Jinyoung’s shoulders. His nails dig into his skin and Jinyoung smiles at him, watching him as his eyes glaze over, dazed and  _ crimson _ .

“For me, hm?” Jinyoung whispers in his ear and Jaebeom gasps, nodding. “You’re gorgeous like this, Jaebeom. So pretty and flushed. You like this, yeah? When I whisper in your ear and praise you?”

Jaebeom moans, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears and his thighs shake when Jinyoung touches along his skin, goosebumps laying in his wake. “I do,” he sighs, his voice high pitched and broken. “I love it- I- Please- Jinyoungie, I need it.”

“You’re too good for me,” Jinyoung whispers and Jaebeom speeds up, his skin salty. It’s hot, heated and heavy and when Jinyoung wraps his hand around Jaebeom’s cock and strokes him, Jaebeom spills with a choked moan, his pace stuttering.

Jaebeom pants, his eyes glazed over as his cheeks are red and rosy. He looks positively fucked out, his hands all over Jinyoung’s shoulders and he watches with bright red eyes as Jinyoung lifts his soiled hand and licks it clean, meeting Jaebeom’s eyes as he does.

“Jinyoungie…” Jaebeom whispers, his jaw clenching when Jinyoung grins, licking his lips clean of the stickiness. Jaebeom clenches around Jinyoung’s cock and it makes him moan, suddenly, his leg twitching. Jaebeom pulls off him all at once, not allowing Jinyoung to ready himself or recover as he pulls the condom off him, leaning down and taking Jinyoung’s cock in his mouth.

“Jaebeom,  _ fuck- _ ” Jinyoung curses, burying his hand in Jaebeom’s hair as the vampire wraps an arm around his thigh, steadying himself as he sinks his mouth down his shaft. Jaebeom’s mouth is big which Jinyoung already knew but God, it does not fucking help Jinyoung’s brain right now.

Jaebeom tongues the underside of Jinyoung’s cock, looking up at him and his eyes glow, making Jinyoung sutter out a moan. He pulls up to suck at the head, his chin sticky with his own saliva. He smiles dizzily before he takes Jinyoung’s cock in his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks and Jinyoung moans, clenching his fist in Jabeeom’s hair as he releases too, his toes curling.

Jaebeom pulls him through it and swallows around him which makes Jinyoung twitch in oversensitivity. He tongues at Jinyoung’s slit to make sure he doesn’t miss anything before he smiles at Jinyoung, his hair messy and sticking to his forehead.

“Come here,” Jinyoung says softly, pulling Jaebeom up to kiss him. His own taste in Jaebeom’s mouth is a little odd but he did just taste his blood on his tongue a little while before so he can’t complain that much. Jaebeom doesn’t seem phased, judging from the way he cups Jinyoung’s face and kisses his cheeks, nose, chin, lips and forehead. 

Jinyoung laughs as he holds Jaebeom, rubbing up his arms. Jaebeom sighs into his mouth after a while, lazily kissing Jinyoung. He eventually lays against Jinyoung, tucking himself into Jinyoung’s neck as he draws circles on his chest.

“I do love you,” Jaebeom says suddenly. 

Jinyoung looks down at him and smiles, holding him tightly around his shoulder. “I love you too, Jaebeom.”

“Don’t let me go,” the vampire whispers. Jinyoung kisses his hair, holding him impossibly close. He won’t, ever and Jaebeom can tell that, from the way he relaxes into Jinyoung’s hold and hums happily, pleased. 

It’s stupid to think there’s any way Jinyoung will let him go now. Jaebeom is Jinyoung’s weird vampire boyfriend and his only.

“I will tell you someday… about Yugyeom, if you want to know,” Jaebeom whispers, sudden. Jinyoung doesn’t reply because Jaebeom doesn’t owe him an explanation but if that’s what he feels compelled to tell, then Jinyoung won’t fight it.

“I’ll be waiting,” he answers and Jaebeom smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you know more about yugyeom !! the next chapter will be about yugyeom and jaebeom's relationship so i hope you'll enjoy it!  
> for now jjp fluff and smut lol  
> thanks for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for mild gore ? there's descriptions of blood and gore. 
> 
> as well as a warning for implied abuse though it's very brief - there's a description of yugyeom having a bruise eye but there are no further details than that!
> 
> happy reading - i'm sorry baby yugyeom

Jaebeom tries his hardest to not be indecisive. 

He lives alone and will take this road alone for a long time. His parents have long since passed, their time coming to a close peacefully. It is calming for vampires to be at ease when they die and Jaebeom rested them on their own property, where they wished to be rested. He only sold the house when he decided to move, to move from a place of beautiful memories to create more, elsewhere. He visits them when he can, to lay flowers on their headstones and sit with them until the sun would threaten to rise and crisp his skin to ash.

He’s lived in the same apartment for five years now, loving the neighbourhood for its atmosphere. It’s quiet and his apartment complex is simple, full of small families with young kids or eldery couples. A few older ladies have asked him when he’s getting married, always nosy and he smiles when they pry, shrugging his shoulders because he has no answer.

Jaebeom doesn’t have anyone. Well, he does, but no one to live with or see often. Common vampires speak with him to keep the peace but Jaebeom isn’t one to stay and chat. He’s never one to cause trouble or overstep his boundaries, especially with other vampires. He keeps to himself because it keeps him and his secret safe.

So why does the little boy in his apartment complex make him break that rule?

He’s small, even for a fourteen year old. He’s shy and always avoids Jaebeom’s eyes in the elevator. He’s never with his parents and Jaebeom can’t help it; he always has to make sure that when the child leaves the elevator, he actually goes  _ home _ . He lives on the fifth floor, Jaebeom on the eleventh.

But one day, the boy speaks in the elevator, when Jaebeom is heading out for the night. Boys his age shouldn’t be out this late but he is, his black hair shaggy and hanging in his eyes. He’s small, only reaching Jaebeom’s biceps but he should grow. Jaebeom can feel it, somehow. 

“Where do you go at night?” the boy suddenly asks, meeting Jaebeom’s eyes in the reflection of the elevator doors. He makes sure to hide his red eyes, changing them to a deep brown. “I want to go somewhere else.”

Jaebeom swallows. He’s going out to feed tonight but he won’t say that. “Meeting with friends,” he answers, feeling time slow down between them. The boy is still dressed in a school uniform but Jaebeom doesn’t recognise it. Why is he still wearing it if it’s well past sundown? “Where are you planning to go?”

The boy blinks before looking away, shrugging a shoulder. “Anywhere from here. My parents don’t care where I go.”

“They should.” Jaebeom’s reply comes off as a scoff. The elevator dings and the boy steps out, watching Jaebeom as they turn away from each other outside the apartment complex. 

Jaebeom almost leaves it at that but the boy is still staring at him so he turns, meeting his eyes. They don’t say anything and the boy keeps his gaze, unafraid, before he says, “Yugyeom. That’s my name.” He takes a sudden breath, his eyes welling up and Jaebeom shakes underneath his blazer at that look. “I want someone to call me by my name.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Jaebeom asks softly, tilting his head. “It’s your name, isn’t it?”

“My father doesn’t call me it anymore,” Yugyeom answers, his eyes downcast. God, he’s tiny and his uniform is too big for him, he realises. Is it second hand? Are his parents expecting him to grow into it? “He… I don’t know if he’s ever called me anything.”

Despite everything, despite Jaebeom’s brain telling him to just walk away, to leave this boy where he is because nothing says trouble like a kid with too much bite, he steps forward once, shoving his hands into his pockets nervously. “Maybe he doesn’t deserve to,” he says and Yugyeom looks up at him, his eyes wide. “My name is Jaebeom. I’ll see you around, Yugyeom.”

Yugyeom nods, looking away as his hair falls into his eyes. He turns on his heel and walks, nothing else to say. Jaebeom watches him in the dimly lit street, as he disappears around a corner. He doesn’t know when Yugyeom will be back but he has a feeling it will be soon.

He makes his feeding quick, as he always does. He’s been feeding more these days, to keep his strength up while he can. There’s not a feeling much worse than being hungry and Jaebeom doesn’t want to experience it again, not like he had to last winter; he couldn’t eat because he fed from someone sick and made himself feel awful, accidentally starving himself by vomiting up all the blood he took.

Jaebeom thinks it must be weird that he waits for Yugyeom at the foot of their building but he has good intentions. He’s right about Yugyeom returning though and sits up when the boy steps around the corner, meeting his eyes with suspicion. He’s shaking and he looks even worse than he did before, his face dirty with grime.

“What are you doing here?” Yugyeom asks, almost angrily and Jaebeom realises he’s bleeding but he can’t tell where. His body aches suddenly but nowhere specific enough. “I didn’t ask you to wait up.”

“No, but I wanted to make sure you were safe.” Jaebeom thinks his answer is simple, nothing else to it, but Yugyeom scowls at him. Jaebeom stands up to look down at him and he’s quick to catch his fist when Yugyeom swings for his face. His reflexes are fast. Yugyeom never stood a chance.

He stumbles, trying to wrench his arm from Jaebeom’s grip, but he doesn’t let go. Yugyeom gasps when he’s let go, cradling his wrist to his chest. Jaebeom realises his grip may have been a little tight, but doesn’t react, blinking at him, unafraid. However, he startles when Yugyeom’s big eyes well up with tears. He didn’t actually mean to hurt him that much-

“Leave me alone,” he hisses, shoving past Jaebeom with a surprising amount of strength for a small boy. Jaebeom follows him closely instead and Yugyeom turns only to try to punch him again, tears streaming down his face as he backs against the wall to signal the elevator. “Fuck  _ off! _ ”

“I’ll leave you alone if you tell me why you’re bleeding.”

His answer startles Yugyeom, making him swipe his tears away. He rubs his face harshly and leans on his left side. His ankle is hurt from the way his foot turns out but he looks down, his hair falling into his eyes. His lower lip quivers before he meets Jaebeom’s eyes fiercely, tears clumping his lower lashes together.

“Just… Please leave me alone,” he whispers. If Jaebeom were anyone else, he would not have heard it. He turns before Jaebeom can say anything else, leaving him alone in the lobby with nothing but a cold feeling in his stomach. 

Jaebeom doesn’t see Yugyeom for a long time after that. Every time he steps down into the lobby of his apartment complex, he feels like something is missing. Jaebeom, being a vampire, is a superstitious person. He  _ is _ superstition in some senses. He feels something weighing in his gut whenever he stands in the lobby, the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

Jaebeom gives into his gut feeling and tries to look for Yugyeom once a month passes. The boy is young and was obviously hurt but Jaebeom doesn’t know where and how. He tries waiting to see if Yugyeom will come home from school but it soon occurs to him that Yugyeom may not even attend school. He didn’t recognise the uniform and looking around at the common schools surrounding their apartment does not show anything to him. 

Jaebeom doesn’t know about Yugyeom’s home life aside from the comment about his father not calling him his name. From that, he doesn’t think that door knocking on the fifth floor is smart. If he is to anger Yugyeom’s father by looking for him… 

Jaebeom shakes his head.

But after two months, when Jaebeom is smoking outside, his eyes closed as he leans against a lamp post, Yugyeom comes stumbling around the same corner he disappeared from two months ago. Jaebeom meant to feed, as it’s a Friday night and many are out in clubs, making it easy for him but something stopped him this night.

Jaebeom opens his eyes when he hears a shout and finds Yugyeom running towards him. He’s out of breath, his cheeks red but he sees Jaebeom and sprints towards him, throwing his arms around his waist.

“Yugyeom-” Jaebeom wheezes, taking him in as he plucks his cigarette from his mouth.

“Make them stop!” the boy sobs. “Please, I don’t want-”

Jaebeom looks up to where Yugyeom had come from and finds three older boys, staring at the two of them. One of them, assuming he’s the ringleader, glares at Jaebeom and clenches his jaw. He’s bleeding from his lip and Jaebeom can smell the blood on Yugyeom’s hand, presumably from that impact.

“Running home to your brother,” the kid spits, rolling his eyes. “You’re a dead dog, little fucker. I’ll cut you up, Yugyeom-”

Jaebeom laughs and lays a hand over Yugyeom’s head, protective. He looks up at the boys, meeting the eyes of the ringleader and smiles, his twin pairs of fangs flashing and the boy startles, going white in the face.

“You should go home,” Jaebeom says, taking another drag of his cigarette calmly. Yugyeom clutches onto him but shifts to look over his shoulder, his arms tight around Jaebeom’s middle. “You wouldn’t want your mothers finding out you’ve been getting in trouble, would you?”

“Fuck you, pig,” the ringleader yells but he’s shaking, scared. Jaebeom’s face drops and he blows out the smoke from his mouth, some of it coming from his nose. His eyes flash and the boy goes still, his whole body rigid.

“Go home,” Jaebeom commands, scowling at the other two boys who visibly blanch. “Don’t come back.”

The boys stumble around and follow their leader who drags his feet across the ground, back behind the corner and Jaebeom flicks his cigarette to the ground, stubbing it out with his toe. 

Yugyeom pulls away from Jaebeom slowly, keeping his hands by his side. He pulls his sleeves over his knuckles and dodges Jaebeom’s eyes even though he has seen everything already.

“I won’t ask,” Jaebeom says, shoving his hands into his pockets, “but your knuckles are bleeding. Don’t be stupid.”

“I didn’t… I had to punch him,” Yugyeom breathes, his eyes on his feet. “He wouldn’t stop mentioning my dad. He… He said he would come and get me.”

Jaebeom sighs, tossing his hair out of his eyes. “I live on the eleventh floor.” This gets Yugyeom to look up through his hair, startled. “The fifth apartment. If… If you need help, you can come find me.”

“You-” Yugyeom swallows, clenching his fists despite the blood staining his skin. “You’re not going to force me?”

“Why would I do that?” Jaebeom frowns. Not for the first time, he wonders what had happened to the boy for him to react in such a way. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Yugyeom.”

Yugyeom looks like he wants to say more but he doesn’t, his eyes wide as he searches Jaebeom’s face. He’s looking for something but doesn’t find it. At least, Jaebeom doesn’t think he finds it, because Yugyeom starts to cry. 

Jaebeom tenses, confused. “It’s… Why are you crying?” he asks, brushing Yugyeom’s hair out of his face quickly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“That’s what I’m- I’m s-scared of,” Yugyeom manages, his lip quivering as he looks up at Jaebeom. “I… You s-shouldn’t be my…” He raises his hands and grips his hair, beginning to shake and he drops to the ground, groaning loudly. “I don’t know! Just please- Please don’t… Don’t  _ hurt _ me anymore.”

Jaebeom takes a breath and sighs, kneeling down on the ground with him. “Yugyeom, look at me,” he says slowly, calmly but Yugyeom doesn’t. He shakes his head rapidly, his hair tightly grasped in his fingers. “Come here, kid. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

Yugyeom is sobbing, his breaths coming out in shallow gasps so Jaebeom wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him into his chest. He shushes him, rubbing up and down his back and tries to calm the boy down. Yugyeom eventually relaxes and releases his hands from his hair, dropping them to grab onto Jaebeom’s clothes. Feeding is the last thing on his mind right now. Yugyeom needs someone.

“I won’t hurt you,” Jaebeom whispers, trying to meet his eyes. “I promise, I won’t hurt you, Yugyeom. But you need to tell me where you go, so that I can stop people from hurting you.”

“I-I need… I need to trust you,” he whispers, right into Jaebeom’s shoulder. “I need to… I’m hurting.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Jaebeom whispers into his hair, cradling his head. “Do you want to go home tonight?”

“I- I have to,” Yugyeom breathes, shaking his head. “If… If I make her worry, he’ll…”

“Okay,” Jaebeom says quickly, shifting Yugyeom in his arms. That’s all he needs to know. It’s good to know his mother cares for him but it doesn’t make Jaebeom feel any better. All he can do now is hold Yugyeom and try and relax him, shushing him until he begins to hiccup. “I’m listening to you.”

Yugyeom shudders but he’s okay for now. He stands up when Jaebeom asks him to and he’s able to settle down completely after sniffing a few times. He wipes his snot on Jaebeom’s jacket which makes him scoff but somehow it’s endearing.

“Fifth floor,” Yugyeom says suddenly, blinking. “Second apartment.”

Jaebeom nods. “I’ll watch out for you.”

“Don’t be worried if I don’t… leave for a while,” Yugyeom admits, looking up at him. Jaebeom presses his lips together, pulling Yugyeom’s hood up over his head to hide his face and it makes the boy laugh.

“I’ll see you soon,” Jaebeom says, definite. “Trust me on that.”

Yugyeom doesn’t reply. He tugs on his sleeves and sniffs, turning on his heel. Jaebeom watches as he disappears into the elevator. He sees him on the balcony of the fifth floor and watches as Yugyeom unlocks his door and disappears into a dark apartment, locking the door behind him.

Jaebeom takes a sharp breath. The only thing he can do is feed, so he can be strong for Yugyeom. So, he does.

  
  


***

A week and a half later on a Wednesday, there’s a knock in the middle of the night at Jaebeom’s door.

For the first time since they’ve met, Yugyeom is not dressed in his school uniform; instead wearing a yellow hoodie that’s way too big for him. Jaebeom sighs when he sees that Yugyeom’s eye is swollen and bruised. It looks nasty, purple and red, yellow over his eyebrow. It’s old, the swelling mostly gone but the bruising was still intact.

“Come in,” Jaebeom says quietly, “I’ll set up a bed for you.”

Yugyeom doesn’t say anything, just steps inside the apartment and stands in the living room like a lost puppy. Jaebeom pauses before he clicks his fingers, making Yugyeom startle. He whips around and stares at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t have anything that you can eat,” Jaebeom says, showing Yugyeom his empty hands, no threat. “We… We need to go shopping.”

“I don’t have any money,” Yugyeom says quickly but Jaebeom shakes his head, offering a smile.

“What do you want to eat?” he asks and Yugyeom perks up at that, taking Jaebeom’s keys from him, just for something to hold onto.

“Ramen?” Yugyeom asks timidly but Jaebeom nods, smiling at him.

And God, Yugyeom can eat. He manages to scoff down three bowls while Jaebeom fiddles with the snacks he’s bought, figuring out what he can cook should Yugyeom need to eat later on. He isn’t the best at cooking but he can manage just fine, especially for Yugyeom.

“Slow down,” Jaebeom scolds, tapping his hand where Yugyeom can see it. “You’ll make yourself choke. I don’t know… I don’t know the word for it.”

“CPR?” Yugyeom says, out of breath. His mouth is stained red and he’s panting a little from the broth but Jaebeom can’t help but smile at him, close mouthed to not reveal his fangs. “They taught it at my school. But I don’t remember.”

Jaebeom notes that to himself, a little confused. He purses his lips for a moment before he sniffs, looking out the window. “When did you last go to school, Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom pauses halfway through raising his chopsticks to his mouth. He blinks, his breathing still short but he swallows, finally looking at Jaebeom with empty eyes. “The end of last year.”

“You know that it’s July. School has ended for the first semester.”

“I do.”

Jaebeom nods slowly, glancing at Yugyeom. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t pity me,” Yugyeom answers, his eyes down.

“I’m not meaning to.”

“I’m scared,” Yugyeom confesses, sighing. “I… I don’t want to be scared anymore.”

Jaebeom offers his hand and he hides his surprise when Yugyeom takes it. “Then you don’t have to be scared with me. I’ll protect you.”

Yugyeom’s hand is small in his hand but Jabeeom holds it, squeezes it and Yugyeom smiles after so long. He’s small but Jaebeom trusts in the feeling that Yugyeom can grow up well. He will be okay. Jaebeom is holding himself to protect Yugyeom, to keep him safe. There’s something about him that makes Jaebeom want to hold him, assure him that everything will be okay.

“If it gets too hard,” Jaebeom says slowly, “come find me. I’ll help you.”

Yugyeom screws up his face before nodding, taking his hand away. He grabs his chopstick again and finishes off his ramen without much more conversation.

Jaebeom learns a lot over the next few months. Yugyeom’s mother is sick. She’s loving and cares for Yugyeom as best as she can but she’s weak. He doesn’t want to cause her any more harm than she’s already suffering from. Yugyeom isn’t sure if she’ll make it to the next year.

Yugyeom’s father rarely acknowledges Yugyeom and when he does, it’s violent. Jaebeom dabs his cuts and scratches when Yugyeom disappears from his apartment in the middle of the night and sits in Jaebeom’s living room. They never talk about Jaebeom and he has nothing to say. He soon figures out that when - unfortunately, it’s not an  _ if _ \- Yugyeom’s mother dies, he will have no reason to stay with his father. His father doesn’t want him.

But Jaebeom does. If he has to, he’ll take Yugyeom in completely and it’s looking like he might have to when Yugyeom’s mother doesn’t improve.

In early November, Yugyeom’s mother passes away.

Jaebeom spends Yugyeom’s fifteen birthday with him on a swing set, rocking back and forth as he holds the chains. Yugyeom hasn’t spoken to him all day, it being almost three weeks since his mother’s passing. Jaebeom bought him a scarf. It will be winter soon.

“Do you eat people?” Yugyeom suddenly asks. Jaebeom nearly falls out of the swing set, shocked.

“Wh-What makes you think that?” he manages, staring at Yugyeom who looks over his shoulder at him, his eyes dark and empty, just like all those months ago.

“Your eyes are sometimes red like monsters in my books,” he answers, looking back down at the scarf. “But they flash. It’s not… makeup. And you always sleep during the day.”

Jaebeom could play this off as a coincidence. It doesn’t have to come about this way. Yugyeom is an imaginative child. But Jaebeom sits back in the swing set and brushes off his jacket. “What will you do if I were to say yes?” he asks instead, eyeing Yugyeom, letting his eyes show. 

Yugyeom isn’t scared. He’s never scared anymore. He picks at the box with the scarf in it, calm. “I would say okay.”

Jaebeom nods, looking away. It takes a few moments before he sniffs and nods again. “Then yes. I’m a monster but I don’t eat people. I don’t know where you got that from.”

“From the demons.”

“No,” Jaebeom chuckles, shaking his head. “I’m something different. I’m a vampire.”

“A demon would have been cooler.”

Jaebeom snorts and finally smiles with his teeth, showing Yugyeom his twin set of fangs that makes his eyes shine. He’s intrigued but Jaebeom doesn’t let him get too close. There’s still boundaries between them, boundaries that neither of them can cross. But Yugyeom isn’t scared and Jaebeom has a feeling he knows that he won’t hurt him.

“But I’m not hanging around you because of that,” Jaebeom says, for safe measure.

“You hang around because you have no friends,” Yugyeom retorts and gets shoved for that. He wails as he rocks from side to side, the chains of his swing clinking as he clutches the box with the scarf inside.

“You kids…” Jaebeom shakes his head with a smile, rocking slightly. “Always cheeky.” He has to be glad that Yugyeom is like this now. It’s better than him being terrified and shaking in Jaebeom’s living room. 

Yugyeom doesn’t say anything more, and neither does Jaebeom. They didn’t speak about him being a vampire for a very long time, but now that they have, they don’t speak of it again. Yugyeom doesn’t ask, and Jaebeom doesn’t bring it up.

Yugyeom eventually came to live with Jaebeom when he moved out from the old apartment complex, leaving his father behind. They work well together, almost like a family. It makes Jaebeom feel warm.

In the year Yugyeom turns sixteen, Jaebeom enrolls him in school again. He goes without protest, surprisingly happy to return and catch up. It’s hard work and there’s a lot of tears but Jaebeom helps him where he can so that Yugyeom can still graduate on time. There’s a few moments where Jaebeom has to sit in the principal’s office with Yugyeom fidgeting by his side, having gotten detention for misbehaving.

“You’re not going to apologise?” Jaebeom asks when they return home, shutting the door behind him. Yugyeom stands in the living room before he glares at Jaebeom, his eyes fierce.

“Why should I apologise?” he snaps back and Jaebeom only now realises just how much he’s grown. He’s eye level with Jaebeom now and slowly growing into his features. “I got detention. Sorry I woke you up from your nap.”

“Yugyeom,” Jaebeom hisses and it makes the boy look away from him. “It’s… I wish I could be normal for you but I can’t. I want to protect you but I can’t always be there.”

“You don’t need to keep protecting me,” Yugyeom whispers, his fingers twisting together.

Jaebeom steps closer to him and holds his face. He’s surprised Yugyeom lets him and he tilts his head towards him. “Then don’t make me have to do so, kid.”

“I’m sorry,” Yugyeom blurts, his eyes tearing up. “I’m sorry that all I do is cause trouble for you-”

“You know that I love you,” Jaebeom interrupts and Yugyeom nods, his eyes watery. “Keep causing trouble. It lets me know you are still strong. I don’t want you to lose that spark, okay?”

Yugyeom sniffs and nods, looking down. Jaebeom holds him close, for as long as Yugyeom will let him until the boy pushes him away softly, telling him to go back to sleep. Jaebeom does, on the couch, while Yugyeom does his homework at the coffee table.

Jaebeom didn’t think that this was how he would end up living with a human but he doesn’t mind. Not when it’s Yugyeom.

***

Yugyeom is twenty-two when Jaebeom makes the decision.

He graduates at nineteen and Jaebeom is there at the night ceremony, grateful his high school decided to hold one. If it happened during the day, he could have come but he didn’t feel like adorning all black with sunglasses and a wide hat to hide himself in the middle of an audience of crying parents.

Life is good for them.

But only the human side is good.

Yugyeom gets a job, selling records. He likes music and Jaebeom has tried to teach him piano. It’s good to spend time together and Yugyeom loves to create anything he can. They still live together and Yugyeom even accompanies Jaebeom on his hunts when he wants to. 

But that becomes a mistake.

The vampire side of things is complicated. Jaebeom does have friends but they are distant and work for a society of vampires that dictate their world. Jaebeom doesn’t mind; he keeps to himself and lives as easily as he can. His friends, Mark and Youngjae, don’t bother him unless they have to. But ever since he took guardianship over Yugyeom, they’ve been watching him.

There’s a rule between humans and vampires. Should a vampire become close to a human, they have to be monitored. Vampires are forbidden to feed recklessly and they are forbidden to keep humans as livestock. Some vampires disobey and need to be dealt with. It is as simple as that.

Mark and Youngjae are the ones to take care of certain things. Youngjae is older than Jaebeom and is trusted by many. Mark is the same, a powerful born vampire. He and Youngjae have ruled their society for years.

And now that Yugyeom has come into Jaebeom’s life, there is no exception.

As far as Yugyeom knows, Jaebeom just has vampire friends. The vampire world doesn’t concern Yugyeom and Jaebeom has told him that many times. There’s other things for him to worry about and vampires are not one of them.

“Are you planning to turn him?” Mark asks two years prior, when Yugyeom is asleep in the room next to them. Jaebeom crosses his legs with a sigh, as Youngjae gazes around his new apartment, spying the art Jaebeom has painted.

“No,” Jaebeom answers, definite. “And that will not change. He’ll be human until he dies.”

“Jaebeom,” Mark says lowly, staring right into him. “You have to be careful. There are vampires who will not agree with you.”

“Then they can answer to me,” Jaebeom growls, meeting Mark’s red eyes with his own. Mark doesn’t challenge him but Youngjae is yet to speak, his eyes on Yugyeom’s bedroom door. “What is it, Youngjae?”

“Everything in here smells like you,” he answers, slowly dragging his eyes to Jaebeom. “If you are not careful, someone will hurt him. I won’t let you kill because you’ve been hurt.”

Jaebeom barks a harsh laugh. He knew Youngjae would pin it on him. “But you’ll let someone kill an innocent human because he’s mine?”

“If you won’t turn him, someone will use it against you,” Mark says, his voice quiet, threatening. If Jaebeom isn’t careful, Mark will start making decisions for him. “Think this through. You don’t know many vampires. If someone scents him, especially while you’re hunting, they will kill him.”

“Hyung?”

Mark shoots up, Youngjae by his side as Yugyeom blinks at them, bleary. Jaebeom smiles at him and he manages one back, his hand rubbing at one of his eyes.

“Hi,” he says to Youngjae who ducks his head to him awkwardly, as well as Mark. “I didn’t know hyung had friends.”

“You’re awful to me,” Jaebeom huffs. “But yes, this is Youngjae and Mark. You should go back to sleep. They’re vampires.”

Yugyeom yawns but nods. “Not my business.”

Jaebeom smiles and Youngjae sits back down as Yugyeom returns to his room. Mark looks lost but he studies Jaebeom for a second before he sighs.

“You really care about him.” It’s not a question.

“Did you think I was lying?”

“I don’t know what to think,” Mark sighs and they leave it at that. Jaebeom doesn’t need to convince them that Yugyeom means the world to him. It doesn’t concern them, so long as Jaebeom isn’t hurting anyone. Yugyeom is safe with him and the day that he’s not, Jaebeom will end everything between them. He vowed to protect Yugyeom the day he met him and he will hold onto that vow for however long he has to.

It takes two years for him to have to act on that vow. 

Mark was right, in the end. Hunting with Yugyeom by his side was not a good decision. Jaebeom figured that since Yugyeom smells like him and any vampire would recognise that he belongs to a vampire, they would leave both of them alone. Jaebeom has never killed. He has no reason to be hunted and Yugyeom has no reason to be harmed in the process.

Jaebeom doesn’t even remember if he knows the vampire. He’s feeding, in his own world, when everything feels cold, like ice water to the face. His blood freezes over and the girl he was feeding from slips away from him with a dazed smile on her face. Jaebeom doesn’t thank her. 

Something is wrong.

Yugyeom isn’t at the bar where he left him. His drink is still there but the bartender soon takes it. Yugyeom isn’t here. He’s gone. Jaebeom is about to throw up all the blood he just ingested.

It smells like a vampire. He doesn’t know what he’s doing but he blindly stumbles around and tries to follow the scent but Yugyeom isn’t there. Jaebeom can’t smell him. He always smells him since he lives with him. Yugyeom is always in his clothes but inhaling his jacket doesn’t do anything. Yugyeom is gone and Jaebeom cannot find him. He leaves the club and the cold air hits his face.

_ Where is he? _

_ Where is he? _

_ Yugyeom. _

_ Yugyeom! _

“Where are you?” Jaebeom whispers, looking all around. The night is cold and for the first time in Jaebeom’s life, he feels helpless. He said he’d protect him but what has he done? Yugyeom could be dead. He could be dying. 

The night is cold. It’s raining and Jaebeom is lost. The roads look the same. The alleyways smell awful but none of them smell like Yugyeom. He’s gone, he’s gone- 

_ Where is he? _

Jaebeom stills underneath a streetlamp. He has to stop, he doesn’t know why. He gazes down an alleyway and realises why.

There’s blood everywhere. Yugyeom is there in his own crimson, on the ground and there’s something missing. He’s breathing but it won’t be for long. Jaebeom crawls next to him, his hands shaking.

“Yu… Yugyeom,” he breathes but Yugyeom doesn’t answer him. His eyes are open, glossed over and Jaebeom realises with a sick feeling deep in his gut that he’s  _ dying _ . He’s barely breathing as Jaebeom turns his head, his fingers becoming wet with his blood but he can’t even process it. Blood on his hands should make him giddy, should make him  _ sing _ but he has to hold back from heaving his guts onto the floor.

Jaebeom gathers him in his arms and Yugyeom’s body seizes up. He scowls in his state and Jaebeom starts to cry, uncontrollably. “Yugyeom, Yugyeom, please- Please just… Come with me, it’s okay.” He pulls Yugyeom in and he doesn’t remember him ever being this light but he stands with him in his arms. 

The bleeding won’t stop. 

Yugyeom’s throat is missing, the flesh hanging uselessly around his neck.

Jaebeom needs to turn him.

Yugyeom won’t make it home. Jaebeom doesn’t know what to do. He blindly stumbles through the street as he tries to think but Yugyeom is dying. He smells like death, like the rainwater that drips down the dirty alleyway walls. His hair is plastered to his forehead in sweat and Jaebeom could almost believe he’s just sick with a fever, if not for the hole in his neck.

But it’s not that easy.

They’ve never spoken about it. They should have, when Yugyeom woke up to Mark and Youngjae in their living room but Jaebeom thought he was protecting him by keeping him in the dark.

Jaebeom has been killing Yugyeom himself for so long.

He collapses into another alleyway, away from Yugyeom’s attack site and lays him down. He has to drain him in order to change him. Jaebeom has never changed someone but he knows how to do it because Mark forced him to learn. Yugyeom needs to die by Jaebeom’s hand before he can be reborn but that in itself is difficult to procure.

To change someone into a vampire, one must drain the human completely and replace their blood with their venom. Jaebeom doesn’t know how much to give and he knows that this process doesn’t always end well but he has to try. He’ll not lose Yugyeom. 

“I’m not losing you,” Jaebeom whispers into Yugyeom’s cheek, smoothing down his sweat damp hair. “You’re here with me, Yugyeom. Okay?” The stench of his blood makes Jaebeom want to vomit.

Yugyeom doesn’t reply. He’s cold. He’s limp in Jaebeom’s arms and his blood is stained all down his front, all over Jaebeom’s hands and shirt.

_ I said I would protect you _ , Jaebeom promises once again and sinks his fangs into Yugyeom’s neck, where the skin will give. It’s in his shoulder, more so and it’s a horrible feeling. Yugyeom doesn’t fight him at all, not even when Jaebeom’s venom fills his body. Venom is what makes a victim feel euphoric but Yugyeom feels nothing. His hand twitches, the only sign that his body is actually taking to Jaebeom’s poison.

He doesn’t know how long he spends with his fangs in Yugyeom’s shoulder. It could be hours but Jaebeom only pulls away when he’s lightheaded, dizzy from losing so much venom. He doesn’t feel like he has any left. He gathers Yugyeom in his arms around, clutching him close to his chest. 

_ If you are to turn someone, you have to drain them and give them your venom. _ Mark’s words echo in Jaebeom’s mind as he walks without a direction.  _ Once that is done, you have to bury them. For the venom to take, the person has to die first, hence why you drain them. You have to bury them so that they can be reborn.  _

_ Why must you bury them?  _ Jaebeom asked, all those years ago. It feels like centuries ago.

_ If the person is strong, they will crawl out of their own grave and become one of us. It will take three days. If they are strong enough, they will awaken and hunt. _

Jaebeom manages to find an empty grass lot, opposite a few buildings that have long since collapsed, fenced off with metal. It’s in a neighbourhood and Jaebeom doesn’t feel anything as he kicks in someone’s backdoor to take a shovel. He glamours his way out of an angry husband who screams at him and leaves, Yugyeom still in his arms. He didn’t think he was this strong.

It doesn’t take long for him to dig a shallow grave. He can’t even be impressed that he managed to dig the grave big enough to fit Yugyeom. He stopped growing two years ago. Jaebeom wishes he could go back to that time.

Burying the most important person in your life in an unmarked grave is something no one should ever have to do. Jaebeom covers Yugyeom’s pale face first so he doesn’t have to see him. He’s crying and can barely see through his tears but he pats the grave down and collapses. There’s a tree nearby, a few feet from Yugyeom’s grave and Jaebeom collapses underneath it, holding the shovel close to his body. 

If he burns, then so be it. He can’t leave. He won’t leave, not when Yugyeom needs him the most. He has half a mind to still call for Mark, biting his finger to draw his blood into the ground. It’s messy and dirty but his blood glows with Mark’s aura of pastel green, Jaebeom’s ability summoning him quickly. Jaebeom closes his eyes when he hears footsteps slamming against the pavement. There’s two sets, no doubt Youngjae accompanying Mark but Jaebeom doesn’t bother greeting them.

“Oh, Jaebeom, what have you done?” Mark whispers, kneeling by him as Youngjae inspects Yugyeom’s grave, his hands in his hair. He’s muttering to himself and Jaebeom has never seen him look this distressed. “Jaebeom, look at me.”

“And do what?” Jaebeom demands, his eyes opening to stare at Mark. If he looks as miserable as he feels then Mark will know enough. “What do you want me to say to you?”

“Talk to me!” Mark says, his eyes wide. He’s terrified and Jaebeom feels that too well. “You summon me and don’t tell me anything but there’s a grave over there and you’re-”

“Yugyeom has died,” Youngjae says, his eyes closed in a silent prayer. Mark can read minds so Jaebeom doesn’t know why he’s not doing it now but he supposes he deserves a little bit of privacy. Youngjae suddenly sighs and his eyes flick to Jaebeom, sorrowful but the red of them makes him look away.

“You killed him,” Youngjae says, not a question. “You need to explain.”

“You’ve solved it,” Jaebeom spits, pulling his legs against his chest. “He was attacked. I left him alone and he- You… You were right. He was attacked and… I had to turn him.”

Mark’s shoulders slump and he looks as distressed as Jaebeom feels. He doesn’t say anything, though, so Jaebeom avoids his eyes completely. He can’t say anything because nothing will fix this. Yugyeom is dead and they’ll find out in three days if Yugyeom is strong enough to run with them.

Mark and Youngjae leave not long after, when they realise that Jaebeom will not respond to their questions. He has nothing to say. He will answer their questions when Yugyeom comes out of that grave.

Throughout the three days, Jaebeom’s body fails him. He can’t move from the pain in his gut, in his legs, in his head. He knows that means his venom is working because Jaebeom has created a bond between them, a bond that cannot be broken unless one of them dies. Jaebeom feels everything that Yugyeom feels but right now, it’s distant. There’s pain in his body, lighting it on fire and dousing it in ice at the same time.

Yugyeom is unresponsive. Jaebeom’s venom is running through his system, giving life back to him but Jaebeom isn’t sure it’s working. His head is heavy and he feels like his body is trying to eat itself from the inside out. His stomach is in knots, literal knots and Jaebeom heaves a few breaths, his skin in sweats.

On the second night, Jaebeom sits next to Yugyeom’s makeshift grave and closes his eyes. He’s always been a horribly pessimistic person but he believes Yugyeom will survive. He needs to survive. There were times when Yugyeom was younger that Jaebeom was afraid he wouldn’t make it through but they survived together. Yugyeom is the only human on this earth that knows Jaebeom is a vampire and now…

“I’m so sorry,” Jaebeom chokes out, his tears returning. It feels like he hasn’t stopped crying for two days straight. His eyes are puffy and he wipes his snot over his sleeve but it doesn’t work. He sobs into his hands, drawing his knees close to himself and hopes Yugyeom can hear him, wherever he is. 

Jaebeom draws his hand over the disrupted dirt and tries to hold back his sobs. “Please come back to me. Please, Gyeomie… I need you- I have to protect you. I need to… I-I just need you back. Yugyeom… Please-”

Yugyeom doesn’t reply. The night is silent, save for Jaebeom’s inconsistent mumbling and teary confessions.

On the third night, Mark and Youngjae return to him. Jaebeom stands up for the first time in two days and he’s lucky he wasn’t burnt throughout the days he was only under the tree. Everything else in his body hurts and he thinks his heart might be broken. Is this what it feels like to suffer from a broken heart? 

This is the moment of truth. Youngjae stands like a bodyguard, off to the side to check for humans but no one is awake, not at this time of night. Mark stands with Jaebeom and holds his hand, a source of comfort but it falls short. Jaebeom’s eyes are hooded and sunken in. He won’t recover if Yugyeom doesn’t survive. Mark breaks away soon after to keep watch and Jaebeom takes a deep breath. 

For a moment, he accepts that Yugyeom won’t wake up. For a moment, he accepts that he will die.

But the ground shifts once, twice and goes eerily still.

“Jaebeom,” Mark calls, distant. Nothing is registering to Jaebeom.

“He’s going to wake up,” Jaebeom answers, final. “If he doesn’t wake up, you are to kill me right here.”

Mark inhales sharply. He isn’t pleased but it’s not his decision to make. He has never sired anyone, nor has Youngjae. They do not understand. “Jaebeom, you can’t ask-”

Jaebeom watches the ground for any form of movement, his eyes blazing. “I’ll not live without him. You will kill me or I’ll do it myself. I’ll wake for the dawn and I will burn-”

_ “Enough,”  _ Youngjae snaps, his voice echoing across the empty lot. He’s always been the loudest of all three of them and his voice demands that people listen to him. Jaebeom stands rigid but does not look at him. “Watch your words. Wait for him and we will decide when the result is clear.”

It takes another hour for the ground to shift again. It moves repetitively this time and Jaebeom steps away just in time from Yugyeom’s hand to shoot up from the ground in a spray of loose dirt. It’s surreal, the way his hand moves like it has no owner. It flails and slaps the ground, scratching around for something and Jaebeom feels cold all over.

Yugyeom’s hand moves again, grabbing at the ground viciously. Dirt slips through his fingers and his other hand joins him at the surface, the grave concaving into nothing, into Yugyeom’s body. There’s a scream that pierces Jaebeom’s ears and makes his heart beat for the first time in three days but he doesn’t look away, not until Yugyeom himself breaks the surface.

His eyes are gold, just like his hair now. They’re bloodshot and rabid but he’s  _ alive,  _ snarling and hissing,  _ animalistic _ . He’s covered in dirt and mud but he crawls out of his grave, screaming and groaning with new found fangs. Blood slips out of his mouth where his new fangs have pushed through and he spits onto the ground, staining it. They’re bigger than Jaebeom’s and the wave of pride that flows through him is involuntary. 

Jaebeom watches as Yugyeom tugs at the grass, groaning deeply but he’s  _ moving _ and Jaebeom wants to hold him and tell him everything is okay but Yugyeom can’t be disturbed. He makes it out of the grave, his long legs covered in dirt and drags himself across the ground like a wounded animal, screaming and crying into the empty lot. 

Youngjae looks away. Mark starts to cry. Jaebeom’s heart breaks once more.

Yugyeom stills suddenly but Jaebeom does not move. Yugyeom’s hand grabs the grass at Jaebeom’s feet before he suddenly stands, his eyes boring into Jaebeom’s, rabid and crazy. He’s fast, faster than he’s ever been and Jaebeom stares at him, red eyes meeting beautiful shimmering gold. It feels like he’s taller and Jaebeom doesn’t look away from him. He can’t bear to.

“What did you do to me?” Yugyeom whispers, chilling and Jaebeom blinks, unable to speak. Yugyeom grabs him by his jacket, screwing up his fists and he lifts Jaebeom from the ground. Mark and Youngjae don’t help him. They can’t interfere with a sire and their offspring.

“You said you would protect me,” he hisses, his lips pulled back into a snarl and Jaebeom grasps at his wrists to hold onto him. Dirt is falling from his skin and Jaebeom would laugh but Yugyeom’s eyes are sending chills down his spine, freezing his bones.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebeom manages and Yugyeom drops him to the floor in a heap, staring down at him. Jaebeom is too weak to stand up again.

This isn’t the same Yugyeom as before and obviously he’s not the same but Jaebeom can’t look away from him. Yugyeom looks at Mark and Youngjae, his eyes flashing gold and bright and his gaze returns to Jaebeom, distant and cold.

“I feel like a demon,” Yugyeom says quietly before he backs away, suddenly fearful. He stares at his hands as if they’re not his, walking back over his own grave. No one follows him. A newborn must feed as soon as they wake up and no one can interfere with it. Not even Mark, who seems to want to follow him.

Yugyeom disappears into the night, leaving all three of them alone.

“We need to go,” Youngjae says after Jaebeom has finally stood up, weak in the knees. “You know how to find us if you have trouble.”

“So that’s it?” Jaebeom breathes, huffing a pathetic laugh. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You did this,” Youngjae says, his expression like ice. He has no pity to offer and Jaebeom sighs. “He’s your responsibility as he always was. If he kills, it’s your reflection. Do not make me kill him.”

Jaebeom knows this. He knows all of this but he never thought this would happen. Yugyeom doesn’t deserve his life but now he has it, against his will. He’s a monster like Jaebeom, just like how fourteen year old Yugyeom asked so long ago. He’s made him into a demon and now he must pay for it. Yugyeom is a vampire - he’s  _ okay _ \- but that doesn’t matter if Yugyeom doesn’t accept it.

“Then I will find you,” Jaebeom decides, avoiding their eyes. “Go.”

“Take care,” Mark wishes, his tone soft, despite everything. “Please.”

Jaebeom takes the shovel from the ground and starts to walk home, scraping it across the pavement. He’s disturbing the peace but he needs something to numb his thoughts. Later, he’ll put a gravestone in for Yugyeom, should he ever see him again. All Jaebeom can do is hope that Yugyeom will come home to him like he always does when he disappears.

Yugyeom returns to the apartment four days later. It’s five in the morning and it will soon be dawn. Jaebeom has barely slept, waiting for Yugyeom. The newborn opens the door to Jaebeom standing up in a rush, meeting him hurriedly. 

He stares at Jaebeom for a few moments, his golden eyes gleaming in the darkness and Jaebeom matches him when his eyes well up. All the feelings he’s felt over the four days - sorrow, happiness, anger and heartbreak - come rushing back.

“You killed me,” Yugyeom says before Jaebeom can speak or even  _ cry _ . They stand in a stalemate but Yugyeom crumbles first, tears spilling over his red cheeks quickly.

Jaebeom holds him like he always does, taking him in and holding him against his chest. Yugyeom wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s middle and sobs into his shoulder, letting four days of pent up anguish out in a few wails. He smells like he always did, like their laundry detergent and the vanilla of his shampoo; it’s comforting to Jaebeom because it’s  _ something _ similar and Jaebeom lets his tears fall into Yugyeom’s honey blonde hair as he rakes his fingers through the locks.

“I left you alone,” Jaebeom confesses, guilt in his stomach that threatens to suffocate him. “I went to feed and you were gone. Someone… Someone hurt you and you… You were dying in my arms, Yugyeom. I didn’t want to hurt you but I couldn’t lose you.”

“We never spoke about it,” is Yugyeom’s answer, his voice wobbly. Jaebeom’s heart is in pieces, his stomach dropping. His head hurts and he realises it’s Yugyeom’s pain. “You never asked me and now I’m- I… I’m o-one of you.”

Jaebeom sighs shakily. Yugyeom doesn’t hold what he is against him but that doesn’t mean Jaebeom would ever wish his life upon him. “Hold it against me,” he whispers into Yugyeom’s hair. “Hold it against me if it means you’ll come back. Please come back to me, that’s all I ask.”

“I can’t go anywhere else,” Yugyeom huffs, pulling away to look up at him. He smiles slightly, his eyes watery. “The apartment’s in my name too.”

“You brat,” Jaebeom laughs through his tears, running his thumbs underneath Yugyeom’s eyes to dry his own tears. “I’ll… I’ll tell you anything you need to know. I can’t lose you again. Please don’t leave me again.”

Yugyeom takes that in with a swallow and he nods slowly, taking a deep breath. He doesn’t say anything more and it will be dawn soon but having him so close is making Jaebeom’s blood sing and he finally understands what it means to be a sire to someone. 

He can feel Yugyeom’s emotions deep in his heart and soul. He feels everything that Yugyeom feels and he has to be grateful that Yugyeom was not hurt at all when he was away. If either one of them is to be hurt, they will feel it.

Jaebeom struggled to find Yugyeom that night and now they are bonded for life, until the end of their immortal lives. Jaebeom cannot take it for granted. He can’t let Yugyeom go again.

“Let’s go to sleep,” he whispers and Yugyeom nods, looking more and more exhausted by the second. It’s Yugyeom’s room that they end up in and Yugyeom falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. The joy of being a newborn; he won’t last a second past dawn.

Jaebeom doesn’t think about anything else aside from Yugyeom. And if they sleep through the whole day and Yugyeom ends up in Jaebeom’s arms, then neither of them have to comment on it. It’s their bond and it has to stay strong. They have a lot to go through together.

  
  


***

“So that’s that, huh?”

Jaebeom snorts, shaking his head as he looks at Jinyoung with fond eyes. He won’t apologise for what he said. It’s hard to take in but Jinyoung is glad Jaebeom had the heart to share it with him. Yugyeom knows that Jaebeom has been telling him this story; he’s been in his room for the last few hours. His hearing is more refined as a younger vampire and there’s no doubt he’s been listening to this entire conversation.

“To put it simply,” Jaebeom sniffs, fiddling with his fingers nervously. “Now you know our story.”

Jinyoung crawls over the couch to him, since they had been sitting with their feet together beneath a blanket. Jinyoung cuddles up to him, meeting his eyes. “You did what you had to. I think you did better than anyone would have in that situation.”

“Sometimes,” Jaebeom starts, his eyes on the wall, “I wonder if I should have done things differently.”

“You saved his life,” Jinyoung defends, confused. Would he rather have left Yugyeom for dead?

“Yes,” Jaebeom reluctantly agrees, “but I mean, what if I asked him if he ever wanted to be turned and he said no?”

“Would you have let him die that way?” Jinyoung whispers, laying his head on Jaebeom’s chest.

A few minutes pass before Jaebeom breathes, “No… Maybe I’m not as strong as I once thought.”

Jinyoung doesn’t reply. He holds Jaebeom around his middle, keeping him close and against his chest. Jaebeom makes him feel safe but maybe it's the same that he makes Jaebeom feel safe. Jaebeom slips down the couch to hide himself better into Jinyoung’s chest.

“He’s not upset,” Jinyoung whispers, “I… I spoke with him briefly but he doesn’t hold it against you. He might have in the beginning but he was still young. He didn’t know and it scared him.”

“I don’t regret it,” is Jaebeom’s answer, breathed into Jinyoung’s temple when he moves his head. “Yugyeom… It’s hard to explain what we have between us.”

Jinyoung smiles, shifting his head to look at Jaebeom and presses a kiss to his jaw. “It’s love. In its most purest form. If he is hurt, you’ll feel it. You… You’re soulmates.”

“Not in the way that you and I are.”

Jinyoung exhales sharply, unable to say what he was planning to. Now that he thinks about it, was he even planning on saying anything? Jaebeom has a habit of saying those cheesy romantic comments and never regretting them. He just doesn’t have it in him to be embarrassed about loving Jinyoung and though Jinyoung isn’t  _ embarrassed _ , it does require a bit of courage for him to spit anything out.

“You’re ridiculous,” he says instead of responding properly and Jaebeom smiles against Jinyoung’s face, his fangs pressing against his cheek. “How do you just say that and move on? God.”

“You know that I do not like to lie.”

“It’s not lying, it’s just-” Jinyoung sighs but smiles at the feeling of Jaebeom’s fangs. “I suppose I love to be in love with you.”

Jaebeom hums and presses a kiss to his cheek. “I love you, Jinyoung. I really do, more than anything. You know this.”

“I know this,” Jinyoung whispers, finally meeting his eyes. “Thank you for… For being with me. For making me a part of your life.”

Jaebeom pauses at that, going completely still. He pulls away slowly, meeting Jinyoung’s eyes and he blinks, red eyes shining in the dark. “You don’t have to thank me. Please don’t thank me. Thank you for giving me a chance when I messaged you.”

Jinyoung laughs, nudging his nose against Jaebeom’s. “You’re insane if you think I could have kept away from you.” He’s been trapped ever since Jaebeom showed him his fangs on the first night they spent together. He doubts he’ll ever be able to leave. He doesn’t want to leave now, never.

“Then don’t keep from me,” Jaebeom grins, his lips moving against him. “I don’t want to keep from you. I want to love you for as long as you will allow me.”

“My forever is different to yours.” Jinyoung doesn’t mean for it to sound so serious but his expression tells Jaebeom all he needs to know. It is simple and that’s how he means it to; Jinyoung is human and Jaebeom is not. “But… spend my forever with me.”

He’s blushing but Jaebeom has always found that endearing about him. He nods, his eyes twinkling and Jinyoung doesn’t want to talk anymore. They don’t need to, not when Jinyoung holds Jaebeom by his nape and kisses him, hiding his smile in Jaebeom’s lips. Jaebeom laughs breathlessly and Jinyoung takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth, tangling their tongues together so that Jaebeom will stop talking and have something else to think about.

Jaebeom does stop talking, especially since Jinyoung rolls both of them over, slotting himself between Jaebeom’s legs and nibbles across his jaw. Jaebeom’s non-existent pulse point is Jinyoung’s favourite place to attack with his teeth and it makes Jaebeom sigh, laying his head back against the couch pillows.

Jinyoung smirks against his skin, proud of the red mark he’s able to leave. Jaebeom can decide how to heal himself and it depends on how much blood he’s had. But he always tries to keep the marks Jinyoung leaves, even if they’re gone in a few hours. The marks Jaebeom leaves on Jinyoung are always the best part, so Jinyoung doesn’t mind.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom breathes after Jinyoung has made a little bit of progress at his neck. One of the marks, right at Jaebeom’s pulse point, is darker than the rest, having developed quite quickly and he licks his lips as he leans back, meeting Jaebeom’s eyes. “Not… while Yugyeom is home.”

“Not in front of the baby?” Jinyoung laughs but the joke falls short because Yugyeom’s bedroom door opens and he glares at Jinyoung, who stares at him over the back of the couch.

“Not in front of  _ Yugyeom, _ ” he says, his golden eyes glinting with the threat. “But I’m heading out, so do what you like. Open a window, though.”

“What, you think I’m going to spit cum on the floor?” Jinyoung scoffs, raising an eyebrow but Yugyeom rolls his eyes, shoving his feet into his shoes.

“No, not you,” he answers, tossing his scarf over his shoulder. “Jaebeom-hyung. Your  _ stench _ is awful when you… do that.”

“Fuck?” Jinyoung offers while Jaebeom hides his face behind his hands. “We’ll open a window. Go have fun with… whatever you’re doing.”

“I’m meeting someone,” Yugyeom smiles and leaves, locking the door behind him.

“He sees his friends a lot,” Jinyoung says to Jaebeom, smiling sweetly but Jaebeom has gone still, his fingers curled to show his eyes. He frowns, putting his hands back down. “What’s wrong? You look pissed.”

“I’m not,” Jaebeom whispers, his eyes elsewhere. Jinyoung draws his face back to him with his hand against his cheek, frowning at him. “Yugyeom says who he sees. I know his friends by name. But he didn’t say who he was seeing this time.”

“Is it that serious?” Surely it isn’t but it’s Yugyeom and Jaebeom will always be protective of him, no matter what. 

“It always is,” Jaebeom says, sitting up with Jinyoung sliding into his lap. “If he’s not with someone I know then I start to- to  _ freak _ out, Jinyoung. I don’t want-”

“Hey, hey.” Jinyoung takes his face in his hands, smoothing his thumbs over Jaebeom’s cheekbones. “It’s okay, I swear to you. He wouldn’t be with them if he thought they were dangerous. I don’t believe he would do that to you.”

Jaebeom doesn’t look convinced in the slightest but he sighs, trying to calm himself down. He links his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and leans his head against his chest, keeping quiet.

Jinyoung cards his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair, taking out the tangles slowly. He does it gently, resting his cheek against Jaebeom’s head. “He’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll stay with you tonight, if you’re worried.”

“I want you to stay but that’s not the reason,” Jaebeom mumbles, squeezing around his waist. He looks back up at Jinyoung, resting his chin on Jinyoung’s chest.. “Thank you, though. I’ll… I’ll speak with him in the morning.”

Jinyoung pecks him, giving him a smile. “Be gentle with him. He’s not a baby anymore.”

Jaebeom sighs and speaks after Jinyoung has kissed him a second time. “I know. I guess I’m just not used to it.”

“I can give you something else to think about.”

“Oh, can you?” Jaebeom teases, his eyes glinting and Jinyoung knows he has him distracted, at least for a little while. He can work with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebeom isn’t often awake during the day. He can stay awake if he has to, well into the day but at around noon, he begins to wilt.

Which is why Jinyoung screams when Jaebeom shows up at his door at three in the afternoon, panting and covered head to toe in black with a hat on his head and snow gloves on his hands. His eyes are wild, red and glowing and Jinyoung pulls him into the apartment, thankful that he never opened the blinds from this morning because Jackson was on his couch hungover until an hour ago.

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung says as he takes the vampire’s hat and coat, pulling his gloves off carefully. He must be so hot in his layers.

Jaebeom leans against the door and heaves heavy breaths, his skin red and irritated just from being out in the sun, which Jinyoung assumes was how he got here. His hair is everywhere, mussed from the hat, and he can't help the way his heart clenches at the sight. Jinyoung holds his face in his hands, forcing Jaebeom to meet his eyes. It’s cold in his apartment and Jaebeom’s eyelids flutter as his cool fingers touch his cheeks

“He has a human,” Jaebeom whispers, and promptly faints in Jinyoung’s arms.

“O- _ kay _ ,” Jinyoung grunts as the vampire slumps down. He pulls him close so Jaebeom doesn’t end up on the floor and it takes a little bit of skill for Jinyoung to be able to bridal carry Jaebeom but he manages, Jaebeom like deadweight in his arms.

Jaebeom looks at home in his bed, his skin begins to return to its normal tone. Jinyoung makes sure his curtains have no chance of slipping open as Jaebeom sleeps, sitting next to the vampire after it’s all done. He doesn’t want to leave him even though Jaebeom is probably vaguely aware of him being there. He won’t be upset but Jinyoung worries he might be hurt somehow. He supposes he won’t know until Jaebeom wakes up.

_ He has a human,  _ Jaebeom had said. Jinyoung isn’t stupid; he knows that he’s talking about Yugyeom. Who else would it be? But was it so serious that Jaebeom had to race over to Jinyoung to tell him?

There’s no point in worrying about it now, since Jaebeom is asleep. All Jinyoung can do is lay next to him as he reads by the bedside light, his plans for the rest of the day discarded. It wasn’t as if he was doing much, since he spent most of the day nursing Jackson back to health. When he grew hungry, he left his bedroom and began to make himself dinner.

Eventually, Jaebeom stumbles out of the bedroom, his hair a mess and his eyes bleary. He looks like he doesn’t know where he is but zeroes in on Jinyoung with an intense stare from his bedroom door and appears next to him, looking down at his hands as he cuts the vegetables, his stare almost animalistic.

“Good evening,” Jinyoung greets warmly, glancing at Jaebeom who sniffs, still waking up. “Do you remember how you got here?”

“Yes.” Jaebeom’s voice is strangely clear despite his appearance. “You stripped me.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “In the least sexy way possible, sure.”

Jaebeom finally looks up at him, red eyes shining. “Yugyeom has a human.”

“I guessed that.”

“His name is Bambam.”

Strange name but Jinyoung won’t question it. “Mm?” he prompts, though he isn’t sure Jaebeom has anything to add.

“He’s the same age as what Yugyeom was before I turned him.”

“That’s fun.”

“Are you not worried?” Jaebeom breathes, his eyes wide as he watches Jinyoung move across the kitchen. 

Only after Jinyoung has placed the vegetables in the frying pan does he turn to Jaebeom, crossing his arms casually. “Aren’t I your human?” he asks, leaning against the benchtop. Jaebeom looks away, quiet. “That’s what I thought. Why are you so afraid of Yugyeom having someone different?”

“I don’t want him to be hurt,” Jaebeom breathes, his hands shaking and he wraps his arms around his body, crouching down suddenly. He looks as if he might be sick at any moment, scowling in pain. Jinyoung leans down with him, tangling his fingers in his long hair.

“He won’t be,” Jinyoung reassures, his fingers carding through Jaebeom’s hair. “But if you keep doing this and freaking out about him, he’s never going to be happy."

“I won’t ever let him go,” Jaebeom spits but Jinyoung sighs, tugging at his hair softly to make him look up. “I cannot let him go, Jinyoung. I don’t want-”

“You don’t want to,” he nods, offering a smile as Jaeebom’s breath hitches. “But you said you regretted never asking Yugyeom what he wanted, when you had to turn to him. Isn’t this a good time to talk to him?”

That stops Jaebeom’s spiral. He stills completely under Jinyoung’s grasp and stares at him, looking like a deer in the headlights and Jinyoung smiles softly, just to let him know that he doesn’t mean anything bad.

“My vegetables are burning,” he says suddenly and leaves Jaebeom on the floor. The vampire laughs, breathless but okay and drops his head, already exhausted from travelling during the day but even more so now. “Get up. I don’t want to mop up your tears.”

“Can I not have any form of sympathy from you?” he asks, looking up at Jinyoung who simply stirs his vegetables and peeks at the char on the bottom, nodding in approval. He glances at his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows.

“When the time is right.”

Jaebeom finally stands, a little shaky on his legs. Jinyoung tosses his vegetables and promptly turns off the stove, turning to him and holding open his arms. Jaebeom stares at Jinyoung for a moment before he tucks himself into Jinyoung’s embrace, his hands wrapping around his waist.

“I love you,” Jaebeom whispers and Jinyoung smiles, kissing his temple. “And you’re not… You are not just my human. You are my soulmate and that is so much more than anything I have ever had in my life.”

Jinyoung hums. He knows he’s not just Jaebeom’s human and he never has been that. It’s not something he doubts so there’s no need to reassure him but he knows Jaebeom likes words of affirmation and physical touch to keep his mind from spiraling.

“I don’t want to lose him,” the vampire mumbles against Jinyoung’s neck, his shoulders up to his ears to hide himself further.

“And you won’t,” Jinyoung whispers, swaying them slightly to calm Jaebeom further. “Yugyeom loves you. He loves you more than anything in this world - trust me, Jaebeom. You are that boy’s everything.”

“I…” Jaebeom sighs, leaning back and meeting Jinyoung’s eyes. He’s scared but it’s starting to clear, settling into something calm. “I just want him to be careful.”

Jinyoung smiles as he cups his face, kissing him softly, just a slow peck. “You worry too much, my love. Yugyeom will still come home every night, just give him time. He loves you. Just be patient.”

Jaebeom pulls a face but concedes, pouting slightly. “I’ll try…” he mumbles, looking down so Jinyoung kisses him again, quick and reassuring.

Jinyoung pulls away to serve up his food and Jaebeom joins him at the dinner table, chatting idly while Jinyoung chews. He seems to settle down completely by the time Jinyoung finishes his plate and after he washes it, he joins Jaebeom on the couch, pulling Jaebeom’s legs over his lap and holding him close.

“Better?” he asks and Jaebeom smiles softly, kissing his cheek.

“Better,” he answers and Jinyoung grins at him, his heart warm and full.

  
  


***

Jaebeom hasn’t seen Youngjae and Mark in a long time. A year or two it seems, but they routinely stop by on Yugyeom’s birthday, all of them becoming quite close after Yugyeom became a vampire. Mark loves that boy dearly, perhaps even more than Jaebeom but that’s an argument for another day.

The point is, Jaebeom hasn’t seen Youngjae and Mark in a long time.

So, to see them through the peephole on a rainy Wednesday night, makes Jaebeom scowl.

“Are you going to answer it…?” Jinyoung asks from behind him and Jaebeom glances at him, over his shoulder and gestures for him to come close. “What’s wrong, Beom?” he says in a whisper, slipping his hand to Jaebeom’s hip and clutches at his shirt hem.

“I’m not afraid,” he starts, quiet and knows that Youngjae and Mark will hear every word, “but know that no matter what, I want you to have this power.”

Jinyoung furrows his brows, mouth turning down at the sides, “What are you talking about?”

“My friends are here and they ask strange questions.” Jaebeom lifts his hand to the doorknob and pauses. “Answer how you want to. I will take this as it comes.”

Jinyoung blinks, his lips parting but he nods. Jaebeom looks down at the doorknob and opens it, finding Mark leaning on the doorframe, not bothering to hide that he was obviously listening to that entire exchange. 

“Hey, clown,” Mark greets and Jaebeom grunts, mirroring his stance on the doorframe.

“What do you want?”

“We need to talk,” Youngjae says, his face blank. He stands tall behind Mark, his face completely emotionless but Jaebeom knows it’s a facade. Youngjae is never like this unless it’s serious and sure, he’s in on business but this isn’t Youngjae.

“Come in,” Jaebeom mutters, touching at Jinyoung’s fingers on his hip. “Come sit. Jinyoung cooked but it’s not like any of us will eat, so.”

“Aren’t you chipper?” Mark smiles and dances his way inside the apartment. Jinyoung stands awkwardly but Mark grabs his hand and takes him to the dining table, sitting opposite him. “Hi, love. My name is Mark, what’s yours?”

“You know what it is,” Jaebeom spits, scowling at him. Youngjae ignores them all and sits next to Mark, awfully close but that’s what happens when you’re married. Jaebeom distantly wonders if that’s what he and Jinyoung look like but he shouldn’t be comparing himself to an age old vampire couple that have been together for half of Jaebeom’s life.

Jinyoung glances at his hand that’s still in Mark’s and the vampire releases him with a sheepish grin. “My name is Jinyoung. Can I ask why you’re here? Because you’re freaking Jaebeom out and it’s kind of starting to piss me off.”

Jaebeom really won the lottery with this man. He sits in the chair next to Jinyoung and takes his hand over the table top, managing a smile for him. Youngjae hums, red eyes shifting between them curiously.

“So that’s how it is,” he says absentmindedly, as if it’s not the whole reason he came here. “Jinyoung, if I may-”

“You want me to be intimidated by you,” Jinyoung blurts, squeezing Jaebeom’s hand. “But I’m not, so you can drop the act now. Say what you want to because I don’t like to beat around the bush.”

“Then I’ll get right to the point.” Youngjae smiles sarcastically, fangs and all. Mark takes a deep breath, flicking his hair out of his face just for something to do. “You’re human and Jaebeom is not. We’re here to make sure he hasn’t turned you behind our back because if he ever does, I will have to commit a crime that I am not looking forward to.”

“What he means,” Mark says quickly, before Jinyoung can respond, “is that we need to know what his intentions are. I’m assuming you’re familiar with Yugyeom, yes?”

“What’s it to you?” Jinyoung retorts, bitter.

“It’s okay,” Jaebeom offers, looking at him. Jinyoung’s eyes are fierce and they could rival Youngjae’s, if he wasn’t human. “They’re… making sure I stay in line.”

That doesn’t help Jinyoung’s mood at all. He scowls at Youngjae; Jaebeom has never seen him quite this angry. “Stay in line?” he echoes coldly. “What, are you scared he’ll kill me while I sleep? Afraid he’ll make my eyes explode from squeezing my head too hard?” He laughs and Jaebeom ducks his head, letting him talk. “I’m not Yugyeom. I’m also not someone to be tested.”

Mark chuckles suddenly, his eyes on the wall of framed photos of Jaebeom’s life and his eyes soften when he sees one of Jinyoung and Yugyeom, standing together as Jinyoung stares up at him. His smile widens suddenly, turning to Youngjae.

“I think we misstepped,” he says and Youngjae doesn’t interrupt him. “Yugyeom’s turning was sudden and we didn’t know what to do. But we have our rules and it seems that Jaebeom is following them.”

“Can I be enlightened on these rules?” Jinyoung asks, managing a stiff smile that he really doesn’t mean. Jaebeom should have tried to keep this civil but the last time he avoided involving someone in vampire business… 

“One is that humans are never to be harmed,” is Mark’s reply. “Clubs and such are run for safe spaces, so vampires and humans can mingle, and vampires can feed comfortably.”

Jinyoung nods, raising his eyebrows. “That was made clear to me.”

“Then you will know that if a vampire is to be with a human, there are things that must be known.” Mark glances at Youngjae’s hands that are laced together and lays one of his on top. “We run a society of sorts, that Jaebeom is a part of and now, Yugyeom. Vampires are not to kill recklessly. Our relationships are difficult to explain to people, therefore a couple such as yourselves are rare to see. There are vampires that keep humans to themselves as-”

“Bloodbanks,” Jinyoung says and Mark purses his lips. “I’m aware.”

“Though Jaebeom would never do that-”

“He’s my soulmate,” Jaebeom finally says and Mark’s ears flush, sudden. Youngjae takes a sharp breath and looks at Jaebeom again, the overhead light illuminating the deep red of his eyes. Mark seems to be embarrassed, averting his eyes but Jinyoung’s smile is all that matters.

“This isn’t Yugyeom,” Jaebeom says, meeting Youngjae’s eyes. “It’s Jinyoung. I have nothing to say to you, really. He’s human and he will stay that way.”

“You said that about Yugyeom.”

“And I made a mistake.”

Youngjae squints. “There are no second chances.”

“Then I won’t take one,” Jaebeom says, curt.

Youngjae takes a deep breath, tangling his fingers with Mark’s who looks up at him, his smile unsure. “I suppose that’s that,” he whispers and Mark nods, shaking his hair out of his eyes again.

Jaebeom finds comfort in Jinyoung running his thumb over his knuckles. All Mark and Youngjae need to know is that Jinyoung has no intention to become a vampire and Jaebeom has no intention to turn him. 

Youngjae furrows his brow suddenly and inhales through his nose, his eyes fixed on Jinyoung. “You fed from him,” he deadpans and Mark flushes deeper, shaking his hands in front of his face.

“That’s- Okay, that’s all we have to know,” he stutters, embarrassed beyond belief. Jaebeom feels no remorse for the mess he made on Jinyoung’s skin just last night. He was terrified he had hurt Jinyoung, as he had been the first time they tried, but his partner already reassured him profusely that everything was okay, that nothing had hurt because Jaebeom had been so careful. Feeding from Jinyoung isn’t something he does often but every time he does, it’s beautiful between them. It’s another level of trust and Jaebeom revels in it.

“We’ll be out of your way now,” Mark smiles, strained, and shoves Youngjae out of the chair. “You smell like him. Jinyoung, I mean. You smell like Jaebeom.”

Jinyoung touches the bite on his neck, purple and red, watching the two of them as they nod to Jaebeom. His eyes are sharp. Jinyoung doesn’t hear what Youngjae says next, however. Jaebeom closes his eyes as he hears his friend's voice inside his head.

_ If you’re not careful, I’ll take him away from you, _ Youngjae spits, his voice echoing in Jaebeom’s skull.

Jaebeom takes a breath and meets his eyes.  _ It will never happen. It’s none of your business what he and I do. _

_ Then don’t make it my business. We watch you to make sure something like Yugyeom doesn’t have to happen again. _

_ It won’t. _

_ I will believe that, for your sake. _

Jaebeom swallows, looking at Jinyoung. His brows furrow, questioning but Jaebeom manages a small smile for him.

Mark ushers Youngjae out, waving over his shoulder at them with a cute smile. Jaebeom waves back and Jinyoung only waves because Jaebeom pinches his thigh. The door slams shut and Jinyoung turns to Jaebeom, frowning at him.

“I could have handled that,” he says, his voice deep and hushed. The threat is there but it’s not directed at Jaebeom. “Did you have some kind of vampyric conversation with Youngjae just then?”

Jaebeom licks his lips, unsure how to explain this. “Yes.”

Jinyoung sniffs, turning his head slightly so his bite is visible. It reminds him of who they are, their relationship. Jinyoung is human, Jaebeom is not. “What did he say?” he asks, glancing at the door.

“He doesn’t want a reason to come back here.” He inhales sharply and Jinyoung’s eyes return to him. “He doesn’t want to have to bury someone again.”

“It won’t happen.”

“I’ve never asked you.”

Jinyoung stands up, taking Jaebeom’s hand and it’s only when they get to the bedroom that Jinyoung lets him talk again. Jaebeom sits down, looking up at him and his eyes follow Jinyoung as he sits down slowly, his hands over his lap. “What do you want to ask me?" He whispers, taking Jaebeom’s hand again.

This is the conversation he never had with Yugyeom. He won’t make that mistake again. Jaebeom stares at their hands, swallows his pride and looks up at Jinyoung, meeting his eyes. “Should it ever have to happen… Would you ever want me to turn you?”

Jinyoung’s lips part in surprise, his eyes glittering in the low light of the bedside table lamp. He looks down, unable to respond for the moment. This isn’t an easy conversation to have and there’s more than one layer to this situation but this is the starting point for possibly the rest of their lives. Jaebeom cannot change the fact that he is a vampire but Jinyoung can change the fact that he is human. That is why they need to have this conversation.

“I want to give you forever,” Jaebeom adds, his voice barely above a whisper. “But I… I have to ask you if you want  _ my _ version of forever or  _ yours _ .”

“Any forever is enough for me,” Jinyoung returns, his eyes wide. “I want forever, I don’t care what it is.”

“You need to think,” Jaebeom whispers, hoarse. “I never asked Yugyeom and I took that away from him. I didn’t let him make a decision.”

Jinyoung untangles his fingers from Jaebeom’s and cups his face, a watery smile gracing his lips when Jaebeom leans into his hands, clutching his wrist. “You did what you had to do for Yugyeom. But I’ll think about it. Please, just give me time but I’m happy with you.” He presses a kiss to Jaebeom’s forehead and pulls him into his chest, lying down haphazardly on the bed, their legs hanging off the side. Jaebeom circles his arms around Jinyoung’s middle, his head tucked under Jinyoung’s chin.

“I don’t care what you are,” Jinyoung whispers, into Jaebeom’s long hair. “I fell in love with you and you’re a vampire. These are simply facts that I can’t change. But that’s all they are.”

“I’m not human.” He feels so lost, even in Jinyoung’s arms. He will never hurt Jinyoung and he made that promise the first night they spent together. He doesn’t want to hurt Jinyoung because of what he is, and that’s what Youngjae is afraid of because that’s what happened to Yugyeom. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and he was punished because Jaebeom had been blinded. He couldn’t protect Yugyeom that night and every day since, he’s paid for it.

“You’re not,” Jinyoung agrees, hushed. “But you could turn into a two headed dog every three weeks and I think I’d still -  _ somehow _ \- love you.”

Jaebeom smiles and buries his face into Jinyoung’s chest. “I love you. I love you more than anything.”

There's a pause before Jinyoung responds.

“In due time, ask me to marry you.”

Jaebeom surges up, sudden, and stares at Jinyoung, breath caught in his lungs. His head is on the pillows, his hair all around him, wild and soft. Jaebeom has always thought of Jinyoung as ethereal, like a guardian angel blessed to him. And now, it’s even more true, with the marks on Jinyoung’s neck, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink and his ears tinged with crimson. 

“Say that again,” Jaebeom whispers, his eyes wide.

“In due time,” Jinyoung repeats, staring right at him, “ask me to marry you.”

“You are serious?”

“You wanted to when you asked me out,” Jinyoung smiles.

“But I… I didn’t know how to say it.”

Jinyoung cups his face again, tilting his own head. “I’ve never loved someone like I love you. In human terms, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ideally, you’d die before me and I’d rob you for all you’re worth but-”

Jinyoung stops talking because that’s hard to do when Jaebeom is kissing him, shifting his legs to straddle Jinyoung’s waist. He makes a noise of surprise but Jaebeom nips at his bottom lip, impatient, so Jinyoung opens his mouth. He lets Jaebeom have his moment, but soon tugs harshly at his hair to pull him away, grinning at the high pitched noise Jaebeom involuntarily makes.

“Why do human celebrations affect you that much?” he asks, somehow innocent even with his fingers pulling taut at Jaebeom’s scalp. “Lived for so long and yet… I didn’t even ask you the question and this is your response?”

“I just want to be yours, in any way possible.” Jaebeom whispers, his eyes alight and he doesn’t dare to look away from Jinyoung’s gaze.

“You already are,” is the surprisingly soft response. “And I’m yours.”

“Always,” Jaebeom breathes, leaning their foreheads together, reaching up to cup his face. He holds him like he’s drowning, like he can’t believe Jinyoung is even real and honestly, he can't. 

Humans are untouchable. Jaebeom once never saw them as something other than a source of blood. That’s all they were because getting involved with humans is risky. He did it once and it costed him Yugyeom. 

He supposes he should thank Jackson for making things safe for him and Yugyeom. Jackson let Jaebeom feel okay with being a vampire again, and be okay with being a monster. Jinyoung came into his life one night and never let go of him, made him believe in the things that he convinced himself weren’t for him.

Humans have so many things to celebrate. Jaebeom forgot his birthday until Yugyeom asked. Jaebeom didn’t realise it was possible to love someone until Jinyoung loved him. He wasn’t afraid to fall for Jinyoung, even after convincing himself that he would never love someone in all of his immortal life. Well, no one aside from Yugyeom. 

“Forever doesn’t sound so bad if it’s with you,” Jinyoung whispers after a while, when Jaebeom is drawing patterns on his chest, over his heart. 

“Forever doesn’t sound so terrifying if I can spend it with you,” he returns, kissing his jaw softly. “I love you. I love you so much, I-”

“I know.” Jinyoung’s voice is soft. “It’s okay. Just… Promise you’ll love me even if I’m human.”

“I’ll love you even if you were a ghost.”

“You’re insane,” Jinyoung laughs, kissing his forehead softly. “I’ll stay with you until you don’t need me anymore.”

“That will never happen,” Jaebeom whispers, desperate, holding onto Jinyoung until it hurts his hands to clench the fabric. “That will never happen, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung hums and Jaebeom calms down when his fingers run up and down his spine. “Don’t let it happen, then.”

  
  


***

  
  


Jinyoung expects to meet Mark and Youngjae once and never see them again. They’re not his business no matter how badly they want to be. Their concerns are valid but Jaebeom is the only one that should be concerned with him. He supposes he doesn’t mind Mark but Youngjae is something else.

Jaebeom never talks about them and Jinyoung just assumes that they’re not friends. Jaebeom has Yugyeom and that’s as far as it goes. But Jaebeom had referred to Mark and Youngjae as his friends so maybe Jinyoung misunderstood the information.

But, when Mark knocks on his apartment door just before the sun goes down, Jinyoung is not impressed. He opens the door, leans on the doorframe and crosses his arms. He looks down his nose at Mark and the vampire licks his lips slowly, his eyes wide.

“Hey, Jinyoung,” he greets, smiling brilliantly and ignoring the atmosphere. “I just wanted to talk about some things. Are you busy? Can I come in?”

“Honestly, I don’t really want you here,” Jinyoung admits, raising his eyebrows but the vampire doesn’t stand down. “Considering how you and your… boyfriend treated Jaebeom and I.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Mark answers, his eyes softening. “And not Youngjae. He’s not really happy but I told him not to come. He… He can get a little bit protective.”

Jinyoung squints at him. “No shit.” He moves from the door frame, gesturing for Mark to follow him inside. They sit at the dining table, just like they did at Jaebeom’s and Jinyoung prompts him with a shake of his hands. “What did you come here to say?”

Mark fiddles with his fingers for a moment before he meets Jinyoung’s eyes again, suddenly nervous. “Jaebeomie really loves you. It’s almost freaky.”

“I have a question,” Jinyoung says instead of acknowledging that comment, resisting the urge to call him out on his poor conversation starter. “How are you like this? Youngjae is a bitch, no offense. And I know why you know Jaebeom but Youngjae was a bitch to him back then, too.”

Mark presses his lips together, suppressing a smile. “He’s… He works hard. And he knew I’d be too soft on him. Jaebeom… He needed someone to guide him and Youngjae has seen too many sires and their offspring split apart. Youngjae knew how much Yugyeom meant to Jaebeom and that night proved it.”

“But he’s still a bitch to me,” Jinyoung adds, quiet. “Why?”

Mark sighs, tapping the table. “Well, we don’t want another Yugyeom scenario. He died, Jinyoung and if… If that were to happen to you, I don’t think Jaebeom would-”

“Don’t say that,” Jinyoung interrupts, looking away. He sniffs, letting Mark’s words sit in for a moment. Jaebeom spoke to him about turning him but it’s a lot more than just a simple decision. Jinyoung can’t just say yes and everything will be normal. Yugyeom went through his turning without preparation. Jinyoung won’t be the same but does he even want this?

“Point is,” Mark starts again, smiling awkwardly, “Jaebeom loves you. I wanted to talk about it because- Well, uh-” He blinks rapidly, suddenly confused as to what he’s going to say. Jinyoung noticed that about him - he’s more soft spoken than Youngjae but tends to avoid confrontation. “Well, Jaebeom has never loved someone before.”

Jinyoung blinks. His lips part but nothing comes out. He blinks again, looks down and sighs, rubbing his face. “Okay? Why are you telling me this? He loves me and he makes me feel special.” He doesn’t really know how to process all of this.

“Like you’re walking on air, huh?” Mark smiles, sweet. “Youngjae makes me feel like that.”

“I find that really hard to believe,” Jinyoung laughs, bitter but Mark’s smile doesn’t disappear.

“He’s my everything, Jinyoung.” His voice is final, no room for Jinyoung to snipe at him. “We’ve reigned for over a hundred years together. I know he’s my everything because I have to. But my question is: do you see yourself with Jaebeom?”

“Of course I do,” Jinyoung snaps but Mark shakes his head.

“No, I mean when you’re… When you’re old and wrinkling and probably can’t remember who the fuck he is.” Mark’s expression changes into desperation and he leans forward, staring at Jinyoung. “Please, think this through. It might feel this good when you’re thirty, thirty-five- maybe even forty. But one day, you’re going to look in the mirror and see the crow’s feet around your eyes and Jaebeom is going to look the same as he has for three hundred years.”

“So he’ll turn me,” but even saying that leaves a bad taste in his mouth. 

Mark doesn’t believe it either. “I’m not trying to change your mind about being with him but… There’s the marriage, the being in love forever and everything. Well, there would have to be a night wedding but those are fun-”

“I get it,” Jinyoung interrupts, holding up a hand. He has a lot to process now but out of everything Mark just said… “Night wedding?”

“Don’t knock it,” the vampire grins, fangs bright and gleaming. All his teeth are a bit sharp, now that Jinyoung really looks at them. “Youngjae and I did it. Jaebeom was there, you should ask him.”

Jinyoung can’t help himself and his lips quick into a smile. “Sure, if it comes up.”

Mark ducks his head in a nod, smiling sheepishly. He hesitates for a moment, his jaw hanging open before he sighs. “Do you get what I’m trying to say? About you and Jaebeom?”

Jinyoung does understand. He can’t avoid those thoughts because how can he shut them down? Jaebeom is a vampire. He’s immortal and he will be on this earth long after Jinyoung is in the ground, his bones on the verge of turning to dust.

Does he become a vampire? Would Jaebeom even turn him?

“I suppose… I have a lot to think about,” he mumbles, eyes downcast. Mark reaches across the table and takes his hand between both of his, running his thumbs over his knuckles.

“I don’t want this to end between you,” the vampire says quickly. “Jinyoung, you make Jaebeom happier than anything in the world and I won’t come between that. Trust me, that’s the last thing I want but… You’re human and that’s not something we can ignore forever.”

Jinyoung nods shakily, blowing out a quick breath. It’s overwhelming to suddenly think about it all because there’s a lot more to this topic than just making a quick decision. He sighs, squeezing Mark’s hand and lets him go, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I think you should go,” he whispers, eyes fixed on the blank wall. “Thank you for talking to me but I’ll take my chances with Jaebeom. It doesn’t matter who or what I am, so long as Jaebeom keeps loving me.”

Mark hesitates to speak again but shuts his mouth in the end, understanding. There’s nothing more he can say or do that will convince Jinyoung otherwise. He’s made his decision and Mark has no opinion that holds any weight. He doesn’t take long to leave, the door clicking shut behind him after a moment.

Jinyoung stays at the table for a few moments before he picks himself up from his chair, clutching at his arms just for something to hold on to. Everything feels like it’s spinning and he feels sick, like he might heave his guts out at any point so he breathes shallowly, his heart hurting deep in his chest.

When the door opens again, Jinyoung thinks it’s Mark who may have forgotten something. He scans the table for keys, a bag, anything, but arms circles around Jinyoung’s middle and Jaebeom is there, burying his face in Jinyoung’s shoulder blade.

“Jinyoung,” he whispers and Jinyoung feels his throat finally close up because it’s too much. He drops his head, holds his hand up to his mouth and cries.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom says again and turns him in his arms, pulling him into his shoulder. He cradles Jinyoung’s head, his fingers playing with his hair as he holds him. Jinyoung sobs into his hand, into Jaebeom’s shoulder as he clutches at his jacket, screwing up his fist.

“My love,” Jaebeom breathes, into his ear. “Please. Please talk to me. I just- Please, my love. I know Mark was here, I can smell him. I’m not angry.”

“I know,” Jinyoung chokes, his tears hot and streaming down his cheeks. He feels like he’s drowning. “I know you’re not. Y-You’ve never…” He doesn’t know what to say or if he can even finish his sentence. 

Jaebeom’s hold on him tightens, protective. “Talk to me, Nyoungie.” He tries to pull Jinyoung from his shoulder but he shakes his head and hides in his neck, his lip quivering as he sucks in sharp breaths. “No? Okay, just… What are you crying about? If he hurt-”

“No,” Jinyoung whispers, shaking his head again. “I’m… I’m crying because I… I  _ love _ you and I can’t… I don’t want you to  _ leave _ me. I don't want to leave  _ you _ ."

Jaebeom shifts and Jinyoung still has it in him to laugh when he’s hoisted into the air, into Jaebeom’s arms. He forgets how strong the vampire really is. He soon feels his bed and pillows underneath his back. Jaebeom lies next to him, clutching at his hands, turning his face towards him.

“I’m never leaving you,” he finally says, thumb running over Jinyoung’s cheek, swiping his tears away. “Is that what he told you?”

Jinyoung holds his hand to his cheek, kissing his palm. “No.” He swallows, sighing heavily as he tries to reign the slightest bit of composure. “He-He told me to… to think about the future and I-”

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom says, shutting him up. Their eyes bore into each other’s and Jaebeom smiles softly, and kisses Jinyoung briefly. It’s nothing more than a press of lips but there’s a promise there and Jinyoung keeps his mouth closed when Jaebeom pulls away.

“Yes, the future is scary,” he admits, tilting his head. “But I’m still here.  _ You’re _ still here. Mark does not make decisions for us, okay?” He smiles at him, sweet and kisses him again. “You are my world, Jinyoung. If we have to make a decision then we will make it  _ together _ . You’re still young and I don’t want you to make a choice because of what I am. Jinyoung, I love you more than anything in this world and I won’t let you think that your endgame is… is becoming what I am.”

Jinyoung knows that. Realistically, he knows that but it’s hard to keep that out of his mind. He can’t ignore the future. “I love you too,” he manages and that’s all he can say right now, but Jaebeom doesn’t seem to mind.

“My biggest regret - and I hate bringing this up.” Jaebeom sighs, his eyes closing for a moment before they open again, bright and blood red. “My biggest regret is that I never asked Yugyeom. We never addressed it because it didn’t seem like a reality. I don’t regret turning him but I regret never asking. We are already doing a lot better than back then.”

“Thank you for asking me,” Jinyoung answers finally, managing a smile. “You’re… You’re everything to me.”

It’s hard to articulate his feelings. Jaebeom always understands though, he always understands. They work so well as they are. Jaebeom is caring and always has his heart open to Jinyoung because communication has never been an obstacle for them. There’s only love between them, as simple as that is and Jinyoung doesn’t want to give it up for anything in this world.

“You’re everything to me,” Jaebeom returns, kissing him again, whispering his words against his lips. “And… If it happens and that is a  _ very _ big if… Then we can handle it together.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung answers, his eyes welling up. “I… Stay with me tonight. How did you know to come?”

Jaebeom smiles, shrugging his shoulders as best as he can from how he’s leaning over Jinyoung. “Call it instinct. Maybe my soul will forever find its way back to you.”

Jinyoung snorts but that has a very nice ring to it. From his soul to Jinyoung’s. Those sound like wedding vows but Jinyoung doesn’t need to give Jaebeom any ideas. Not yet.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Jaebeom whispers, kissing him once more before he lays down. Jinyoung doesn’t know if he’ll be able to fall asleep but with Jaebeom wrapped around him, it’s easier to feel safe and protected. 

Easier to believe that everything will be okay.

It’s not that late in the evening but Jinyoung is exhausted. Jaebeom doesn’t need to sleep with him but there’s not a chance he will leave Jinyoung. Not tonight, not ever. 

Jaebeom starts to hum something random and Jinyoung falls asleep to the comfort of his voice. It’s too much to think about and Jinyoung feels safe in his arms, always. 

  
  


***

  
  


_ Go to your balcony. _

Jinyoung frowns at the note left on his coffee table, two weeks after Mark has visited him. Well, visited is a light word. Jinyoung doesn’t hate the vampire but he has no urge to ever see him again and if he does, he might just go insane. He hadn’t considered how he might feel, should someone from Jaebeom’s world confront him but now that he has experienced it, it pisses him off.

Mark was just doing his job and Jinyoung knows that. He’s not necessarily angry at  _ Mark,  _ per se, but more so the fact that even as an adult, there still seem to be things that can hinder his relationship. At this point, anything seems trivial when he’s with Jaebeom. Jinyoung doesn’t care what tries to come between them right now because nothing is going to stop Jinyoung from loving Jaebeom. He feels like a struggling protagonist in a young adult novel and just that thought makes him laugh.

In other news, he and Jaebeom have been arguing (that’s a strong word) about if they should live together soon so when Jinyoung finds the note on his coffee table, written by Jaebeom, he squints at it. They’ve been trying to figure out where to go and if Yugyeom will stay with them. Neither of them mind if the younger were to stay with them but Yugyeom has yet to make a decision and until then, the two of them cannot move. They’re not in a rush but it’s becoming a little difficult to plan things when they have no set date.

Still, Jinyoung takes the note and goes to his balcony. He expects to find Jaebeom there and he does, the vampire wrapped up in his knee length coat while Jinyoung stands there in his old ratty shirt and flannel pants, slippers and all.

“I should have gotten dressed,” Jinyoung tells him when Jaebeom smiles, twin fangs shining in the sunlight. “You look nice.”

Jaebeom looks down at his outfit, a no brand blue hoodie with his big coat and enough rips in his skinny jeans for them to be considered shorts but he still looks pretty. “You don’t need to get dressed,” he says, quiet and steps closer to Jinyoung, taking his hands quickly. “I wanted to see you.”

“I’m here,” Jinyoung answers, smiling softly. “Did you want to talk? Has Yugyeom answered you?”

“No.” Jaebeom kisses his temple softly and it puts Jinyoung’s mind completely at ease. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk about. I know that you do not like material things but… I would like to do something for you.”

Jinyoung blinks for a moment, frowning at him. Material things? Jinyoung just doesn’t like presents because he hates surprises but if it’s from Jaebeom, he’s a little more lenient. Jackson has tried to surprise him with many things in the past and Jinyoung tries not to outwardly decline them since he knows Jackson loves to give gifts but… Jinyoung can do without.

“What are you going to do?” he asks, timid. “You know I hate surprises, please, Jaebeom-”

“Calm down,” Jaebeom chuckles, kissing his cheek and Jinyoung sighs. “It’s a little surprise but I think you’ll really like it.”

Jinyoung isn’t so sure but he nods, pressing his lips together. Jaebeom shuffles a little, his hand shifting around in his pocket. He looks nervous, red eyes glancing off to the side before returning to Jinyoung’s and he smiles, all his worries seeming to disappear. He looks soft, beautiful in the shade of the sunlight even though it’s day time and Jinyoung falls in love with him all over again. He doesn’t seem tired and it’s only the early morning so he should be okay and Jinyoung finds comfort in that effort. He must really want to give him this.

“How long has it been since we met?” he asks and Jinyoung honestly doesn’t know. It seems like forever but now that he thinks about it, it may be around eight or nine months. Jaebeom nods when he says that but it feels weird to admit to that number.

“That seems too short,” he confesses but Jaebeom smiles, shaking his head.

“It feels so much longer with you,” he answers, pulling Jinyoung in and he’s warm, so warm that Jinyoung hides in his chest, holding him around his waist. “But that is besides the point. With you, I feel so wonderful, Jinyoung. You have taught me so much and I love who you are. You have taught me a lot about humans and have been patient with me when I don’t understand things.”

“It’s because I love you,” Jinyoung mumbles, closing his eyes as he listens.

“I know that,” the vampire whispers and buries his fingers in Jinyoung’s hair, soothing him. “I love you more than life itself… I know we talk a lot about forever and how we wish to spend each others but I have something to ask you and I want you to be honest with me.”

Jinyoung hums and doesn’t lift his head. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he starts crying because he has a feeling this is going to get emotional. He sighs and burrows closer and Jaebeom huffs a small laugh, leaving a kiss in his hair.

“It’s too soon and I know that,” he whispers and Jinyoung shifts his shoulder when the cool breeze touches his ears, “but I want to give you a ring. I love you and I do not know the future for either of us but I hope that you will take this and wear it. You are the love of my life, Jinyoung. I want to give you my forever.”

“You already have,” Jinyoung answers and finally looks up at him, his stomach churning. “You don’t need to give me-”

“I want to,” Jaebeom whispers, smiling as he holds up a non descript ring box, black velvet and soft. Jinyoung opens the box gingerly and the ring is simple, black and silver and Jaebeom tells him to take it, as there’s something else.

Engraved inside are simply the words  _ now and forever _ , in pretty cursive and Jinyoung stares at Jaebeom, unable to say anything. Because what can he say? All he did was whine about how he hates surprises and now he’s holding a fucking ring from Jaebeom and gaping at him, unable to say anything because what the fuck does he say? ' _ Thanks, I love you'? _

“I…” Jinyoung’s eyes blow wide and he’s speechless, staring at Jaebeom’s red eyes that he loves so much. It feels like the first time he met him and how intrigued he was by Jaebeom’s demeanor and now, he’s in love all over again. “I love you so much. I can’t- Fuck, Jaebeom… How do I accept this? It's not-”

“I will not take it back,” Jaebeom warns and Jinyoung laughs, leaning against his chest. Jaebeom helps him put it on, slipping it onto his ring finger, leaving it snug and when Jinyoung looks at it, it’s like it’s always been there, perched right on his finger.

“Is this a pre proposal?” he suddenly asks and Jaebeom goes still against him, so Jinyoung pinches him. “You’re lucky I accept it. I could have said no.”

“I sincerely doubt it, my love,” the vampire answers, kissing him quickly to stop him from saying anything more. “It suits you. You don’t wear a lot of jewelry but I feel that this fits.”

“Oh, won’t you spin some more poetry for me?” Jinyoung asks sweetly, batting his eyelashes just to gain some sense of dignity back, considering he felt like he was on the verge of tears before. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom says in a whisper, smiling sweetly at him as he holds his hand, ring and all, “my love. You are like my own beautiful blooming flower. I am so infatuated with you and everything that you are. You are my lifeline, my light when things are dark and I am so-”

“Okay, okay, enough,” Jinyoung chuckles because his heart won’t take it. He sighs, leaning his forehead against Jaebeom’s and nuzzles their noses together, sweet like it always is with him. “I love you. I can’t tell you enough how much I love you. You’re my little vampire.”

Jaebeom grins and Jinyoung didn’t expect him to like that name so much but he gets kissed so he won’t complain. Jaebeom holds him close, their chests together and Jinyoung holds his face like he’s something delicate but that’s because he is. He’s always been precious to Jinyoung and he will continue to be precious to him, for however long they still have together. This ring proves it, even if he didn’t ask for it in the first place.

“It may be a pre proposal,” Jaebeom says against his lips and Jinyoung hums, his eyes still closed. “I will ask you another time. A pre engagement.”

“You’re so cute, it’s insane,” Jinyoung retorts, nipping at his bottom lip. “Kiss me again.”

“Ask nicely.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes but tugs on his jacket, pulling him just that little bit closer. “Jaebeomie, please kiss me?”

Jaebeom obliges because he can never deny Jinyoung anything. He holds him around his waist, lifting him from the floor and Jinyoung clutches his hair, smiling against his lips. He’s hyperware of the ring on his finger and it makes him feel weightless, like he’s floating on clouds in Jaebeom’s arms and he starts to laugh, even when Jaebeom keeps kissing him, soft and sweet.

“Are you hungry?” the vampire ends up asking and Jinyoung touches the floor again, drawing away to nod, unable to look away from him. “I will make you breakfast. It will be good practise.”

“For when we’re married and arguing over how many cats to own?” Jinyoung fires back, lifting an eyebrow and Jaebeom smiles, unhidden.

“Or for when we will live together.” He pecks Jinyoung’s lips once more, his eyes glittering as the sun starts to heat up Jinyoung’s balcony. “But we should go inside before the sun-”

Jinyoung laughs and slips away, pulling the sliding door open to bring them inside. “Burns you to a crisp, yes.” 

When Jaebeom is cooking for him, his eyes focused on the vegetables and eggs that he’s cutting and mixing up, Jinyoung watches him dreamily. Jaebeom doesn’t notice, because this task is clearly important and he doesn’t get to cook very often since Jinyoung is the only one that will eat. Apparently, Yugyeom can ingest human food but he prefers not to because it doesn’t taste all that great but to Jaebeom, human food makes him sick.

That being said, Jaebeom’s food has been good to him and he serves up breakfast quickly, handing it to Jinyoung. Jinyoung eats while Jaebeom makes coffee for the two of them. Once it’s all said and done, Jaebeom sits down next to him and sips from his mug.

“You need to sleep soon?” Jinyoung questions and Jaebeom hums, closing his eyes. “Then sleep here. But maybe… I could move in with you? Therefore, you wouldn’t have to find somewhere else for Yugyeom and he could move out if he really wants to.”

Jaebeom opens his eyes slowly and his eyes focus on Jinyoung again before he smiles. “That sounds nice. How did we not think of that before?”

“I think we’re too caught up in each other,” Jinyoung answers, his tone boarding on nonchalant and Jaebeom smiles, fangs threatening to curl over his lip but he raises his mug and takes another sip of his coffee, leaving the conversation open to the air.

  
  


***

Over the next month or so, things move fast and yet slow between them. Jinyoung moves out of his apartment after he and Yugyeom run through the pros and cons that came with living with them. One of them is that Yugyeom is rarely home and if he is, he’s silent and stays in his room. Not that Yugyeom is an obstacle but he argues that it’s almost like just living with Jaebeom, only Yugyeom’s room is a guest room that they sometimes rent out to the young man.

Jinyoung finishes up moving in with the help of them both since everything is much faster when you have two vampires doing all the work. He expected it to feel cramped and that maybe he should have thought it through completely but Jaebeom was at his apartment more often than not beforehand so not much as changed. 

“Do you like it?” Jaebeom can't help but ask a few months later, when everything has really settled in and Jinyoung has finally relearned where all the cutlery and dishes are. “Living with me?”

He sounds scared and Jinyoung looks up from his book, over the couch where Jaebeom is in the kitchen for no reason other than to stand awkwardly. “I do,” Jinyoung admits, smiling at him. “It doesn’t feel like anything has changed. Do you need to feed?”

Jaebeom nods - ah, that’s why he’s up. “But I will come home.”

Jinyoung smiles, his ears pinking at those words. “I know.”

“Don’t wait for me if you’re tired.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

Jinyoung looks down at his book again to hide his face behind the couch. “I know. And I love you too.”

Jaebeom appears behind the couch in the time Jinyoung can blink but those movements have never scared him. He tilts his head up, no question or request and Jaebeom smiles, dipping down to kiss him. There’s security in the contact, a promise. Jinyoung turns back to his book even though Jaebeom has already seen his red cheeks.

The door shuts behind him softly when Jaebeom takes his leave and Jinyoung sighs as he refocuses himself back into his imaginary world in his novel, though his mind is still lingering on a certain vampire.

Things have never been confusing with Jaebeom and Jinyoung is glad for it. It’s easy to lose themselves in each other’s worlds but they never have and never plan to. It’s hard sometimes because Jaebeom simply doesn’t understand certain things and vice versa for Jinyoung but neither of them will let something petty sit between them. 

Jinyoung doesn’t know what will happen in a month, a year, or even five. But so long as Jaebeom keeps coming home to him, wherever that may be, then he thinks he might be able to live in this bubble for a long time, even if he’s ageing as time goes on.

There’s no right or wrong answers in life and it’s the grey area that Jaebeom occupies but Jinyoung will cross that border if it means Jaebeom will stay with him. They’re the only ones that get to decide their future and it doesn’t seem so scary going forward if they tackle their uncertainties together.

And that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is the end !
> 
> thank you if you got this far. this story has been my editor/friend's favourite for a long time so im glad i have finished it since i know it has been well loved. i hope you have all enjoyed my twist on vampire jb !
> 
> thank you for reading !!
> 
> i may add another chapter in the near future but the main story is completed. i didn't want to drag the story out as there's only so much human/vampire domesticity that i can write before it gets repetitive but please stay tuned! and thank you again for reading ❤

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think !! posting this as i nurse my hungover friend back to health so <3 vibes


End file.
